Pacific Coast Academy
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: Sequel to A Spanish Disaster. Can be read as an independent fic! After living through the wackiest vacation in Spain, she's back two years later, only this time as a college student, and some things have changed. Ally thinks her second year of college will be a breeze, what with her friends with her, but she is seriously mistaken as there is plenty of trouble ahead. Auslly!
1. The Airport

**Welcome back, those of you who were with me last time! And, if you weren't; welcome! Here's the sequel to 'A Spanish Disaster'! But, you don't have to have read that fic first to understand! **

**THIS CAN BE READ AS AN INDEPENDENT FIC! ****Just to let you new guys know...**

**This is set two years later, so Austin and Dez are twenty (O.o so **_**old**_**), Ally and Trish are nineteen and Tasha is eighteen, Ross is **_**almost**_** seventeen. Almost. *tears up* they've grown so fast!**

**Sorry, I just HAD to upload this! I couldn't wait to start the sequel, and the chapter was just sitting in the folder, calling my name! Enjoy!**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
I glanced at my watch as I walked to down the hallway: 9:30 AM. If I get there and he's not up – things are going to get ugly real fast. I stopped at the door, knocking lightly. Dez opened the door, yawning.

"Hey Ally," he said, "Here for Austin?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Can I come in?" The redhead nodded and opened the door, allowing me to enter the apartment he shared with Austin and their new roommate, Tony. I looked around before walking off to find Austin's room.

It was the beginning of my second year at Pacific Coast Academy – a university for the Arts. I got accepted here for music and song writing and Trish for drama (not a surprise, really). It was the beginning of Austin and Dez's third year here – Dez for electronics and directing and Austin for music. It's weird that Dez would choose electronics but two summers ago he proved that he was capable of becoming a great DJ if he tried.

I smiled to myself at the thought of that fateful summer.

It was when I first met Austin when I went to visit my relatives in Spain. My mother is Spanish and my father is American. Anyway, I have two cousins who live there – Tasha and Sonya Lucario. Tasha was the really quiet one but she eventually warmed up to me. Her sister on the other hand... she was a complete snob and treated me like I was dirt under her shoe just because she thinks she's better than me. I'm not really surprised; my uncle _is _a really rich guy so she's kind of right, in a way. When I first met Austin, he was a bit of a jerk. Okay, a huge jerk. But, we actually became frenemies then friends and now, he's my boyfriend. Dez at the time was posing as one of Europe's most popular DJs – DJ Izzy. Trish was his manager and Tasha and Ross (Austin's little brother) helped him music wise, since Dez has no clue when it comes to good music. Together, the four of them helped Austin become noticed not just as the ambassador of Spain's first son, but as the musical prodigy he really is. But, the plan actually started to work once he stole my song. His parents didn't really approve of his musical talents, and they didn't really like me either. (The feeling's mutual, trust me.) They wanted Austin to become a politician. Good thing he said no, though, because I'm pretty sure he'd have run the country into the ground.

"Austin, baby, are you up?" I asked, knocking on his door. As expected, no sound came from the other side of the room. I knew it. I rolled my eyes and knocked harder, "Austin Monica Moon, get your butt out of that bed NOW!"

Nothing.

Tony laughed as he walked past, "He's never going to get up." Tony, otherwise known as Anthony Stan III, was the one of the new students here and was very talented at acting. Trish and I call him 'Tony', but Austin and Dez call him 'Third'. I scowled, "Not if I have anything to do with it." I opened the door, to find Austin sprawled across the bed, snoring lightly. Of course he's still asleep - even on such an important day like today.

I walked over to him, "Austin, wake up." Austin continued to snore.

"Austin..." I sang, tickling his toned stomach. He cracked a smile, but was clearly still in dreamland. He looks so angelic when he's asleep... if we weren't running late I probably would have just sat and watched him. Sadly, I have no choice right now... I sat on him, slapping his cheek, "HEY!"

"Zzzzzz..."

Unbelievable.

I sighed and leaned forward, "I know you're awake, and I'm giving you one last chance to wake up before I get the ice," I whispered, nibbling his ear and trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck. He groaned, "Don't do this to me."

I smirked, sitting up, "Get up."

"No."

I planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth, which I knew would annoy him.

"Tease."

"Get up; we need to pick up Tasha and Ross from the airport."

He laughed sarcastically, "I like how you say 'we'."

"It's not my fault Dad wouldn't let me get a car," I said, drawing circles on his chest, "Now please, Austin, get up. For your brother."

He pulled me into bed with him, "He can get a taxi ride."

"For Tasha?"

"She can walk – she needs the exercise."

"Austin!"

"What? I'm not saying she's fat, I'm just saying she's really, really, really thin. It's a compliment." I pulled away from the embrace and slapped him upside the head. He whined like a puppy that had just been kicked aside and reached for the back of his head. Serves him right.

"Fine, fine, I'm up," he muttered, sitting up.

I stood up, "Five minutes to shower, then we leave."

"Ten."

"Austin," I said threateningly.

"What? Perfection takes time," he said with a wink.

"Just hurry up," I said, walking out of the room and into the lounge. Dez sat on the couch, still in his sweats, eating chips and watching TV. Tony sat at the island in the kitchen, devouring waffles.

"Is he up?" Tony asked, chewing.

"Yeah," I said, "Don't talk with your mouth full." Tony rolled his green eyes and turned to Dez, "Is she always this bossy?"

"Yes," Dez replied automatically. I crossed my arms, "I am not bossy, I'm just-"

"Dominant."

"Watch it, Third," Dez said, turning away from the TV, "She bites."

"Oh I'm _so scared_," he said, pretending to be scared. Ignoring that comment, I turned to Dez, "Hey Dez, aren't you coming with Austin and I to pick up Ross and Tasha?"

"No way. You're going to be all, 'oh _boyfriend_, thank you boyfriend, oh stop it you!' and he's going to be all, 'hey there, sexy.' And then you two are going to blush and giggle and... gosh, you two are aggravating." Tony burst out laughing at this statement, but was silenced with a deathly glare from yours truly.

I blushed, mostly out of anger, "Okay, one: I do _not _sound like that, and two: Austin has more class than," I paused, lowering my voice, "'hey there, sexy' and three: we are _not _annoying!"

"Have you two _met _yourselves?" Dez said, stuffing more chips into his mouth, "You're lke Romeo and Juliet and Mickey Mouse and Minnie wrapped up in one."

"You could have just said no," I muttered just as Austin walked into the room fully dressed. "Let's go, Als." I got up and followed him out of the apartment, hitting Tony on the way out, who was practically vibrating with laughter.

* * *

"I told you we didn't have to rush," Austin grumbled as he started to eat his croissant. I rolled my eyes and sipped my coffee, "As if you knew that the plane was going to be delayed."

"But I knew we would have to wait, and we're waiting."

"We were still late."

"They're late as well," he said, "You have to chill, Als."

"I am chilled," I said, "See?" I awkwardly rested my head on my arm, and attempted to cross my legs, only to fall off the bench. Austin leaned over to me, helping me up. I could tell he was trying not to laugh as he asked if I was okay.

"I know you want to laugh, so just go ahead and do it," I said, blushing scarlet. "Laugh? Who do you take me for?" he said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, but my shirt isn't," I said, trying to wipe the coffee from my shirt. Austin could see it wasn't working, so he handed me his jacket, "Here."

I smile gratefully, "Thanks Austin."

"Welcome. When do you think they're going to arrive?" he inquired. I shrugged, "I bet in the next ten minutes."

"Nah, probably in the next fifteen minutes."

"Why do you say that?"

"Why not?"

I laughed, "It's ten minutes, trust me."

"Fifteen."

"Must we always end our conversations with a bet?" I asked. He sent me a grin, "So you're saying I'm right."

"You wanna go there?"

"Oh yeah."

"Guess who got a job at the airport?!" Austin and I turned around, "Trish?!" I shook my head, I'd been wondering where she was this morning.

"Yeah!" she said, "I had to quit my job at Lip gloss Land at the mall so that I could see Tasha and Ross."

"Couldn't you wait 'till they came to PCA?" I inquired. Trish shrugged, "Well, I'm rocking these heels so I don't really care!" Someone cleared their throat from behind Trish, "You're forgetting something," they said. Trish rolled her eyes, "Austin, Ally, meet Logan." Weird, Logan sounded a little feminine to me...

"'Sup man," Austin said with a grin. A girl with black hair and bright blue streaks walked up to him and punched him, "I'm a _girl_!"

Austin swore, rubbing his arm, "What kind of girl is called Logan?!"

Logan brushed her bangs from her eyes, which is pretty useless since they stopped at her eyebrows, "I was the only girl on the pro-wrestling team back in Canada and I can take you down right here and right now."

Austin took a step back. I sent her a cautious smile, "Hi, I'm Ally."

Logan sent me a smile, "I know, Tasha has spoken about you so much."

"You know Tasha?"

She nodded, "And Ross. I sat next to her on the plane for a whole twenty-three hours."

"So where are they?" Austin asked. Logan turned around and pointed behind her, "They went to get their bags."

"So what brings you to Miami?" I asked.

"I'm attending Pacific Coast Academy," she answered. I then noticed for the first time, that she was wearing a cerulean blue shirt with 'Pacific Coast Academy' printed on it in jade green and white.

"Aren't you too young?" Austin asked unpleasantly. I elbowed him in the side, "Shut up."

"Aren't you too stupid?"

Trish laughed, "Nice one girl."

'What's that supposed to mean?" Austin demanded, offended.

"I don't know," she began, "I'm saying – you seem like the type to have been held back over and over again."

"For your information, I was _not _held back at any time and I've probably received more A's in a year than you have in your whole life!"

Logan cracked her knuckles, "Okay, Blondie, it's on."

"Bring it!"

"Oh look, Tasha and Ross are coming!" I exclaimed, dragging Austin away from Logan. I sighed as Austin and Logan exchanged dirty looks.

This year is going to be...

"Yo Blondie, your zipper's down!"

"Fuck you."

...interesting...

* * *

**I think so too! Lol, I **_**love **_**Logan. I have a friend who's exactly like her – it is hilarious! So now Trish and Dez are fighting, and then there's Austin and Logan, and Ally and Tony. O.o**

**But, most importantly, LOADS of Auslly! Whoot whoot! Anyway, what did you guys think?!**

**Sammie ;)**


	2. Yellow Polka Dot Bikini

**Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and following and all that! I was so stoked when I saw how many reviews I got! Thank you all so much! Here's the next chapter, but it doesn't have much Auslly. Probably in the next chapter. Anyway...**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
"... And this is your dorm," I said, opening the door to the dorm where Tasha and Logan shared. This was the last destination on the tour I was giving them. They looked around the turquoise room before dumping the rest of their luggage onto the carpet.

"This place is awesome!" Logan exclaimed, jumping onto the leather couch and propping her sneakers onto the coffee table. I smiled, taking a seat next to her and gently removing her muddy feet from the polished oak table.

"I'm glad you like the place," I said, "At least you know your way around the pace now, since school starts tomorrow."

Logan groaned, "Don't remind me!"

I chuckled, "It's going to happen, whether you like it or not. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you meet Tasha and Ross?"

"I told you; I met them o0n the plane ride here from Spain."

"I thought you said you were Canadian."

"I am. I was just in Spain for the holiday."

Before I could respond Dez rushed in, followed by Ross, Tony and Austin.

"There you guys are!" Dez exclaimed, "We were on our way to the pool. Want to come?"

I nodded.

"Okay," Tasha agreed. Logan shrugged, "Let's go."

"Are you coming?" Trish asked.

Dez nodded, making Trish grin, "Perfect! Now I can try out my new axe on someone!"

"Trish..." I started, a warning tone in my voice.

"She's going to kill him sooner or later," Tony said.

* * *

I relaxed into the deckchair soaking in the sun's warm rays fifteen minutes later. On these hot days, I'm especially grateful that PCA has an awesome pool and it's close to the ocean. A thought that still bugs me, though, is why they would call it _Pacific _Coast Academy when Miami's near the Atlantic Ocean. I mean, did they read the map upside down, or did they not study geography or something?!

"Ally!" Logan shouted from the pool, pulling me from my thoughts. Sheesh, that girl is louder than Trish.

"Yeah?" I called, sitting up from my seat. She had a panicked expression on her face as she ttried to stay underwater.

"Oh, does the tough Canadian girl not know how to swim?" Austin teased, who stopped talking to Tony to see what the shouting was about.

Logan scowled, "No!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't remember your name to be Ally!"" she snapped, irritated. Then she turned back to me, "Come closer."

"Just tell me," I said. Logan cringed, "No. You come here now." I sighed and stood up from my seat and made my way over to her. I crouched down, "What?"

Logan refused to meet my eyes, hiding her face from a curtain of hair. "I... erm... my..." Austin and Tony leaned forward, trying to eavesdrop. I gave them a hard shove.

My eyes widened, "Is it that time of the month?!"

"No!"

"So tell me. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I won't tell anyone."

"I... uh, mybikinitopfelloffandIcan'tfindit!"

"You what?"

"My clasp broke and I can't find my bikini top," she said in a hushed whisper. My eyes widened, "Trish! Tasha!"

Suddenly, Austin and Tony burst out laughing before:

"TWO, THREE, FOUR, TELL THE PEOPLE WHAT SHE WORE! IT WAS AN ITTY-BITTY, TEENIE-WEENIE, YELLOW POLKA DOT BIKINI THAT SHE WORE FOR THE FIRST TIME TODAY!" Dez, unaware of the events that were happening, joined in the chanting. Logan's face turned from humiliated to anger and back to mortified before sinking her head lower into the cool water.

I turned to the offenders, eyes like thunder, "Guys, quit it! Now she's embarrassed!"

More chanting, "NOW SHE'S AFRAID TO COME OUT OF THE WATER!"

Trish trudged up to the boys and roughly pushed them into the pool whilst Tasha rushed over to us, throwing Logan her towel.

"Do you wanna go back to your dorm?" Trish asked. Logan nodded just as the three idiots resurfaced from the water. Tony held up a tiny bikini top, "Found it!"

I put my hands on my hips, "Guys, that was really insensitive."

"I don't remember claiming to be nice," Tony retorted. Dez looked at all of us, "What?"

Austin shrugged, "It was payback for what she did to me at the airport. Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?" Logan scoffed, "Do you remember how you called me a guy? _That_ was cruel."

"_That_ was a mistake!" Austin barked, throwing his hands up. Doesn't Matter now, we're even." Logan sent him daggers, "I don't play to get even. You're going to regret messing with me.

Dez spoke up, "What happened at the airport anyway?"

"Long story," I said with a groan, "A stupid one, at that."

Dez shrugged, but Tony answered, "What did you do this time to make it so stupid?!" I walked over to him pressed his shoulder blade, making him yelp and swim away from the edge of the pool. Oh, the endless advantages of knowing where his pressure points are.

"Well?" Dez asked.

* * *

_Flashback  
"Yo, Moon, your zipper is down!" Logan shouted, drawing attention from nearby people. At once, approximately twenty-six pairs of eyes instantly zoomed into my boyfriend, who was bent over checking his pants. He scowled and looked up; ignoring all the bemused and baffled stares and swore at Logan. Suddenly, a burst of laughter started, breaking the silence that had almost fallen upon us. I turned around to see Tasha and Ross, shamelessly doubled over in laughter. _

_Ross was actually on his knees, hugging his middle, and Tasha was leaning on a nearby pillar, clutching her stomach. I shook my head, and before I could do anything about it, a giggle escaped my lips. It was a little funny. A little. _

"_Okay, nothing to see here people!" Trish called between her own chuckled, "The guy had his zip up." Beside me, Austin scowled at Logan, before shooting her a dirty look and holding up his hand, giving her... 'The gesture'. You know how it goes... one finger, two words. I gasped, "Austin!"_

_Logan opened her mouth to respond, but I decided to step in before this got ugly, "Austin, you've known her for five minutes. Can you at least try and be nicer?! And Logan, you-"_

"_Are great material for Dez!" Trish exclaimed, just as Tasha and Ross walked over. Instead of the happy hug and tears I was expecting, they took one look at Austin, pointed at him and burst out laughing again. Austin growled, "Have fun getting a ride in a taxi."_

"_Aw, bro don't be like that!" Ross said, still grinning as he followed Austin. I sighed and grabbed some of the suitcases with help from Tasha.  
End Flashback_

* * *

"That's what happened," I finished.

"Wait a minute, where is Ross?" Tasha asked, looking around.

"He probably went back to his dorm," I said, "Let's get Logan inside."

Logan huffed and marched away from the pool, Tasha, Trish and I in tow.

* * *

**Sorry it's insanely short, I have had no inspiration as yet! I'll try and update sooner, though!**

**Sammie**


	3. Truth Or Dare

**Oh my gosh guys I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated soon! It's just, I have exams starting next week and I really have to pass those or I won't get a new phone! (And, admit it, there is at least ****one**** thing that you've been dying to have for a while!) And my phone is terrible! It's one of those funky Samsung items that don't do shit! (hahaha, I hate those :/) So... yeah! I'm really, really sorry though!**

**I Own Nothing! (Not even a cool phone... *le cries)**

* * *

Ally's POV  
"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No!"

"Do it!"

"I said no!"

"Dez, you chose dare," Tony said, rolling his eyes at Trish and Dez, "Just do it." Austin and I nodded in agreement.

"This should be good," Logan laughed, nudging Trish in the side, "how do you do it?"

Trish shrugged, "It's a gift."

"Well so sorry to ruin your delight, but there is no way in hell am I going into that shop to buy underwear."

Ross sighed and sipped his Coke, "Dude, it's just a pair of underwear."

_"Women's_ underwear!" he snapped.

"Come on, Dez. It might even be fun."

Dez sniffed and looked down, defeated, "Fine. But just so you know, I'm so going to get back at you," he said to Trish. We watched as he walked out of the slightly crowded restaurant, and entered Victoria Street. I chuckled; Trish could be so ruthless sometimes.

"Wait, someone should go in with him, to make sure he actually does the dare," Austin suddenly said.

"I'll go," I said, standing up.

I quickly caught up to Dez just as he walked into the store.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you do your dare," I said.

Dez nodded and trued to the cashier, "excuse me, ma'am, but I where are the measurements for... for... erm," Dez paused, red in the face.

The woman's eyes shifted to me, "Is your girlfriend here for a fitting?"

My face twisted into sheer horror, "No! I'm not...! We're not...!"

"Actually, I'm here for the fitting. I want to find a bra that can fit my chest," Dez explained, motioning to his flat chest. The woman stared at Dez, startled, and pulled out measuring tape.

"Um, okay then. Sir, I don't think we have a size for you, though," she said, uncomfortably.

"What?!" Dez exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air, "How can you not have my size?! This is an outrage! Do you want me to sue?"

Her eyes widened, appalled, I'm sure. "Oh no, no, no, sir, there's no need for that! Can I get you a discount? Or a-"

Dez flipped his hair dramatically, "No. I'll just have to settle for a thong instead." I bit my cheeks, to stop myself from laughing as Dez walked over to the rack of thongs and studied them for a second before pulling out a lacy red one.

As soon as we returned, everyone at our table was laughing and applauding Dez.

"Well played, Carrot," Trish cackled, "I didn't know you had the guts to do it!"

Dez beamed proudly, taking his seat across from Trish, "Yeah, yeah. It was nothing."

"So who's keeping it?" Tony asked, motioning to the bag.

"Ally can keep it," Austin said, winking in my direction. I slapped his arm, "Dream on."

"You bet."

"You two are disgusting," Tasha said, wrinkling her nose. Suddenly, Dez smiled.

"It's my turn now," Dez said, his eyes landing on Tony.

"Third, I dare ye to-"

"Why are you talking like that?" Austin interrupted.

"Must thou interuptest moi?"

Austin rolled his eyes.

"I haven't picked dare," Tony said, crossing his arms.

"Thou shalt do it anyway," Dez declared, "I dare ye to go give the thong to that waitress over there."

"Piece of cake!" Tony exclaimed, picking up the bag. We watched as they talked and he handed her the bag, she took one look inside and slapped him across the face. I was the first to laugh at him when he sat down. He sent me a dirty look.

"Where's the bag," Tasha asked.

"She kept it," he said, rubbing his cheek, "I think she digs me."

"Or maybe she kept it so that she could show the manager and you could get kicked out," Ross spoke up, looking past my shoulder. Instinctively, we all turned to see the manager storming to us, furious.

"Who do you think you are, giving my baby girl a thong?!" he barked, drawing attention from nearby tables. Tony swore and stood up, "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I have places to go and people to see so... bye!" he mumbled before making a break for it. The man and the waitress ran after him. Dez cleared his throat.

"So..."

"So what?" Austin asked.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe we should stop playing. I mean, tomorrow classes start and..."

"Tasha, truth or dare?" Trish asked, ignoring me. I sighed. Oh no.

Tasha's eyes shifted nervously, "Err... truth?"

"Who do you have a crush on?" Austin, Logan and Dez groaned.

"You cannot be serious. We guys don't care about this type of stuff," Dez complained.

"Next they'll be talking about their... feelings," Austin added with a shudder.

Tasha blushed and looked at her fingers, "Uh no one."

"Don't try lying to me," Trish exclaimed, leaning forward, "I will know all."

Tasha's blush deepened. Our brown eyes met for a second, and that's when I knew she still had a crush on Ross.

It's been three years now. You'd think something might have happened. I knew Tasha didn't want to tell Ross because she was worried about what people would think of her. He was still sixteen – not even old enough to be in college but yet he's here, thanks to his superior intelligence and musical gifts. Tasha was a shy, insecure eighteen year old that couldn't speak up for herself most of the time. She said they were too different, but I beg to differ. Besides, opposites attract, like Austin and I. We've been dating for two years now, and still going strong, although, we've had plenty of fights and almost-breakups, I think we've managed to keep the strong wall we've built together up. The wall is to keep all the differences out. Example? Well... both his parents hate me and my dad loathes him even more, but that's okay. Well, as long as Austin and dad aren't in the same room for more than five minutes.

"Come on, Tasha," Trish egged on, "Who is it?"

Tasha does not do well under pressure, I know that for sure. She started sinking into her seat as Trish continued, until she cracked.

"Okay, you want to know so bad? Fine! I like," she paused for a second, glancing at me, asking for help. I shrugged and mouthed Tony's name. What? It was the first name that came to mind!

"Err, Tony!" she squeaked.

I watched Ross from across the table. He was trying to seem uninterested, with no avail. His hazel eyes wandered from Tasha to Logan, and back to Tasha. His eyes widened when Tasha uttered Tony's name and quickly looked down. What have I done?

"Aw!" Trish cooed, "That's so cute!"

Austin and Dez shared a glance before laughing.

"Third! She likes Third!" Austin said between laughs, "Third of all people!"

"I know! I always thought her favourite colour was red! Red!" Dez laughed, wiping away a tear. Austin abruptly stopped laughing and started at Dez.

"What?"

Logan kept silent as well, which was a shocker. I wonder what's going on.

* * *

"_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day_  
_Lose myself in time just thinking of your face_  
_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go_  
_You're the only one that I want_."

I sat on my bed, strumming different chords on my guitar, crumpled sheets of music littering the bed in front of me. I picked up the can of Coke and took a sip as I re-read the music that lay before my eyes.

We had returned from our bizarre dinner at the restaurant and I had been cooped up in my room trying to write another song. All in all, the day had been very eventful: Logan was still fuming over what had happened earlier on at the pool but she was silent since the game of Truth and Dare. She was with Trish so that they could think of a great revenge plan, even though I had warned them about karma and how things could get real ugly real quick.

Tomorrow was the first day of my second year at PCA, and I was beyond excited. Even though I only had once class with Austin, I had a feeling that I was going to enjoy it better than last year. I shuddered at the thought of last year, and all the embarrassing things that had happened last year. In my dancing classes, I had ruined the set of two classes due to my stage fright and puked all over one of the instructors. Not to mention the multiple times I'd humiliated myself on the internet during some of Austin's webcasts. Once, I even broke the glass of the window, which is so unlike me. But, Austin laughed it off, and the school had to repair it.

PCA is forever renovating or constructing something or the other. For example, they had only opened up the drama department at the end of last year (meaning Trish was still a little new here) and PCA changed from an all music school to a performing arts school. I think its weird how they decide to change everything but the school name. That should have been the first thing on their list.

I picked up my songbook and flipped through the crispy white pages until I found the unfinished song and began to jot down some lyric ideas.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me a chance_  
_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_  
_Until the end starts_

The song is called 'One and Only'. I had started writing it in the first few months of my relationship with Austin. I wasn't quite sure about most things then, because Austin was so different from all the other boys I'd ever dated, so I started this song. But, for some strange reason, I haven't been able to finish it. I just don't know why, but this song has had to be the most difficult song to I've ever written, and yet I know it's all going to be worth it in the end. Just like Austin, now that I think about it.

"That sounds great," Austin said, walking into my room. I jumped, sending some sheets across the room, "Err, thanks. When did you come?

"Just now," Austin said as he sat on the bed, "To work on a song."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Austin, it's getting late, I have classes in the morning tomorrow. And besides, where were you yesterday when I texted you saying that I was free to work on some songs with you?"

Austin scratched his head, thinking, "Uh... Oh! I was at the beach with Dez and Third."

"And you didn't come because?"

"My phone was off," he explained, "And, you know that funny watch thing that receives texts?"

"What?"

"The one Dez made." He never stops, that Dezmond.

"Oh yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I thought it was waterproof, and Dez wanted to test it out because he didn't know if it was waterproof or not so I surfed with it so I guess that's why I didn't know that you were free," he finished. I smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an irresponsible idiot!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry!" he said, his hands up in defence.

"Too bad. No song for you because I'm going to bed now."

"But Ally!"

"What?"

"It's only ten thirty! Please, please, _please_ stay up with me!"

"It's school tomorrow," I said, putting away my guitar and everything else that was stranded on my bed.

"Please?"

"Look, I would stay up if one; there was no school tomorrow and two; if you used your phone like any other normal person instead of using a watch that apparently sends texts. Why would you do that anyway?"

"Because a cell phone is for normal people." What an excuse.

"So you admit you're crazy."

"Not crazy, more like... exceptional," he said with a wink.

"Exceptionally arrogant," I said, nudging his side with my elbow.

"You are so lucky I love you," he grinned, "Hey, what song are you working on?" He then proceeded to my music sheets, and my songbook which was lying open for anyone to see. I slapped his hand and shut it with a loud slam.

"Don't touch my book!" I snapped. Austin rolled his eyes, chuckling at me, "jeez, relax! I know the drill."

"Then why do you continue to try and read it?"

"Because you look hot when you're mad," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Compliments will get you so far in life, Austin," I said, making him laugh.

"They also said that my dashing good looks couldn't get me far in life, and yet, here I am." I scoffed, biting back a laugh, "You never stop, do you?"

"After two years, you should know by now," he muttered, crushing his lips to mine. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me to stay up longer... and its working. My mind fogged over as all my thoughts vanished. I kissed back with the same exact force he gave me. His hands were pressing into the small of my back as I wrapped my hands around his neck. He lay down on the bed so that I was on top, deepening the kiss as we did so. We made out heavily. My hands trailed up his black v-neck, my warm fingers left goose bumps where I touched. His chest was toned and so soft and so warm. I felt his hand go up my shirt and start to unclasp my bra. With one last long kiss I gave him a push.

"Austin..." I started, panting heavily.

He smiled a little, "Are you awake now?" I nodded, making his smile grow.

"So can we work on a song?!"

"Don't push it."

* * *

**Done and done. So how was it? What will Tasha do now that everyone thinks she likes Tony even though she likes Ross? Is Ross jealous? Will Logan get back at Austin? What will happen to the neglected thong? Why am I asking all of these questions? Will I ever stop?**

**Find out next time!**

**All jokes aside, please pretty please review!**

**Sammie!**


	4. Dates, Deals, Bets and Kisses

**Oh guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in **_**forever**_**! Honestly, I really, truly am. I had seriously writer's block and I was seriously sitting there and staring at my notebook and thinking, 'why can't I write this?!' I actually re-wrote this because I'd write it out and then I'd hate it and start all over again. SORRY!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
As soon as the lesson had ended, I grabbed my files and my magenta messenger bag and ran out of the lecture theatre. I was in such a hurry to get back to the apartment that I crashed into Austin, who was waiting for my outside of my class, as usual. That did not stop me from picking up my pace again, however.

"Whoa, Ally, where's the fire?" Austin called, running after me. I huffed and brushed the bangs from my face, scowling a bit. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him.

"I have a lot of work to do, Austin. I have to catch up," I responded, starting to walk again. "You?" Austin started incredulously, "You, Ally Dawson, need to catch up on _school work_?! I don't believe you." I scowled.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if it weren't for someone who kept me up _all night_ last night and made me miss more than half the lesson!" I snapped, poking him in the chest.

Austin put his arms up in defence, "I said I was sorry! And anyway, you could have gone to bed, but you didn't."

"Who was the one who was begging and pleading for a song?"

"And who was the one who agreed liberally?"

"I was intoxicated!" I pleaded my case, even though I knew that he had won the fight.

"By my unbearable good looks, charm and remarkable charisma?" he grinned, puffing out his chest and making a funny face. I laughed so hard I almost didn't notice my phone vibrating in my jeans pocket. I quickly read the text from mom whilst trying to carry the files in my tiny arms. Austin noticed my struggling and took them, holding them with ease in one hand whilst the other hung casually around my waist. I leaned into him slightly and wrapped my free arm around his middle, slowing our pace down.

"Are you free tonight?" Austin enquired out of the blue. That's how he is, really. Spontaneous would be a perfect way to describe him.

"Does it have anything to do with the library?" I asked, still typing.

"No."

I sighed, looking up at him. Believe me the last place I wanted to be was in a dusty old library instead of spending the night with Austin.

"I'll help you with it after our date, I promise," he said, kissing my temple. Aw... now just watch him ruin the sweet moment.

"...If you're still sober." See?

I shook my head, "I'm not drinking. I told you; I'm never ever doing that ever again." Austin laughed just as we arrived at the apartment I shared with Trish. I fished out the key from my bag and unlocked the door.

"That was a whole three years ago! What's more, that's when you got together with the best guy out there," he said, puffing out his chest. I giggled at the memory, following Austin into the kitchen. It was around two in the afternoon, so Trish must be in class.

"Oh you mean Rocky?" Austin's smirk dropped and was soon replaced with a feign jealous expression. "Tell me, Ally, what does that leaf have that I don't?"

"Modesty," I replied with a chuckle. Austin walked around the kitchen, collecting a bowl, a spoon, chocolate sauce, strawberries, and a tin of chopped nuts, sprinkles and ice cream wafers. I watched, unfazed. This was a daily routine, after all.

My mom replied.

**You have to, Ally. It would mean the world to your father. **

I groaned and did a face palm. Whenever my mom said that, she really meant, "If you don't do it, I'll kick your ass."

"What's wrong?" Austin asked, layering the chocolate sauce, strawberries and ice cream in the bowl.

"Mom and dad are having this stupid dinner thingy tomorrow night with someone from his work-"

"Sonic Boom?"

"Not Sonic Boom, the owner of the music company he works at. It supplies Sonic Boom with all of its instruments." Austin nodded in understanding.

"So they want me to come."

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged, "Don't know. But I have to go. And since it's going to be _so boring_," I exaggerated, "Maybe you could..?"

"No," he said biting into a strawberry.

"Wha-why?"

"Because one; I've been to loads of those things when I still lived with my parents and two; your dad hates me." I shifted from one foot to another.

"Well... I wouldn't say 'hate' exactly..."

"Oh yeah. He loathes me."

"Oh come on now, when I mentioned your name last time, he didn't scowl... okay, he did groan but... I'm not helping, am I?" I winced, seeing Austin's expression. Something flashed in his eyes but before I could even notice what it was, he shrugged and acted nonchalant.

"Not really. The feeling's mutual anyway."

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. I just want two most important people in my lives to get along. Is that too much to ask? It really hurts when I think about it – sometimes I feel like Dad thinks that Austin isn't good enough for me. Well, he made it pretty clear already anyway. I felt Austin's gaze boring into me before he spoke up.

"But I'll do it. I'll come with you." I looked up at him, smiling, "You'd really do that? I mean, you don't have to. I was just-"

Austin walked over to me and wrapped my arms around my waist and rested his forehead against mine. "Ally, if it makes you happy I'll come."

"Really? Because I could do something to make it up to you or-"

"Well..."

I can't say I didn't see that coming... I guess it's only fair, since I'm practically making him go to a really lame party where the host strongly dislikes him.

"What do you want?"

"You have to make me pancakes whenever I want, and you are so coming on that date with me tonight. I swear I'll help you afterwards."

"Austin, I was going to go anyway," I said.

"Uh huh."

"I was!" I exclaimed, pulling away slightly from the embrace so that I could poke him the chest. Austin smiled down at me, amused.

"I never said anything."

"You were being sarcastic," I pointed out, "So is that all you want?"

"No, there's one more."

"Shoot."

"You have to come with me when I go to Spain to visit my parents at the end of year," he said, leaning against the counter, his arms crossed triumphantly.

My jaw dropped, "But they hate me!"

Austin laughed, "That, Als, is what they call sweet, _sweet_ revenge," he said with a wink.

"B-but that isn't fair!"

"How so?"

"It's only going to be a night," I reasoned, "And you're taking me with you for how long?"

"Three weeks."

"Exactly."

"Don't you want to visit your other half?"

I crossed my arms stubbornly but couldn't help the smile that was nevertheless growing on my face, "No." Austin laughed and turned his attention back to the sundae he was making, devouring it.

"Are you going to share?" Austin smiled and popped a strawberry in my mouth. Before I had even bit the strawberry, Austin leaned down and bit half off, kissing me in the process. I smiled and returned the kiss before he pulled away. He swung me around so that I was pressed against the wall, not breaking the intense kiss. Deciding to take domination for once, I pushed him gently back. As expected, Austin was caught off guard and sat on the counter. I swung my hips around and mounted him, my hands holding his face in place as my lips pressed harder against his soft lips. I felt Austin smile into the kiss before he broke it, his hands travelling up my shirt and his nails softly running up my flat stomach. I let out a soft moan, trapping my hands in his hair. His hands rested on my hips his lips were kissing my neck. Between kisses, his tongue lightly tickled my neck as he went down to my collar bone. My fingers found their way down from his hair to his shirt, and soon I found myself tugging at the bottom of it.

"Hey guys... oh sick! I walk into my kitchen to get a snack only to walk into the middle of a porn scene!" Trish snapped from behind us. "Seriously, I think you two are the most sexual couple I've ever met." I rolled my eyes as I pulled down my shirt.

"Trish, what are you doing here?" Austin asked, setting me down.

"Um I live here?" she said.

"He meant shouldn't you be in class?" I explained further. Trish sat down and grabbed Austin's forgotten sundae.

"Right," Trish said with a laugh, "'shouldn't you be in class?'" she imitated, putting air quotes for emphasis. "I haven't taken school seriously since the ninth grade. And anyway... oh my gosh, this is _so good_," she groaned, taking another spoonful. Austin pouted and reached for his stolen treat, only for Trish to slap his hand with her spoon.

"But it was mine!" he whined.

"'Was' being the key word," she said, "but this is great stuff, by the way. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Oh no you won't!" Logan cried from down the hall. Instantly, Austin groaned.

"Oh shit, it's you again," he said, earning a punch in the arm from the feisty Canadian as she entered the kitchen. There was... something off about her. I don't know what, but I could see it in her eyes. They were filled with her usual confidence but there was something else. Was it... remorse? Anger? Disappointment, even?

"You aren't exactly supermodel material either, Blondie," she spat. "Hi Ally," she said sweetly.

"Hey."

"Trish," Logan started, "You are not going back to bed – if I have to suffer with school, and you do too." Trish stood her ground. "You'll have to make me."

Logan cracked her knuckles and sighed, "I don't have time for this – we're already late to class!"

"Well there is no way that you're forcing me to come and go to that geek fest again."

"Trish, just go," I said, tired of the fighting. For once there is an argument going down and Austin isn't involved.

"Oh sure, then you two can go back to swapping spit, right?" Logan wrinkled her nose, "TMI."

"Hey, at least I'm getting some," Austin muttered. At this, I saw something flash in her eyes. She crossed her arms, masking her emotions. Austin had obviously hit a nerve.

"By who? Your hand?" Logan taunted.

"Oh for crying out loud, can you guys just quit fighting over nothing and grow up? Someone might get hurt!"

"Speak for yourself, you fight with Third all the time," Austin commented. That comment gave me a great idea. If they could go a few days without fighting, then they'll get used to each other and become friends! Then no one will get hurt! Am I not brilliant?!

"At least we can spend more than a minute without fighting senselessly over nothing!" I retorted, "In fact, I bet we can go a week without fighting. You guys can't go two minutes."

"We so can!" Logan said, "right Blondie?"

"Right." Ha, these guys are so easy to mess with.

I stuck out my hand, "Fine. No one can fight for a whole solid week. No insults, no violence, no pranks for a full seven days. That includes Trish and Dez," I said, shooting Trish a look. Logan, Austin and Trish shook on it.

"It's on."

"Now Trish, get your... oh my gosh ice cream sundae!" Logan exclaimed, running for Trish, drama class long forgotten. I watched in disgust as the two devoured the ice cream. Beside me, Austin sniffed.

"That's _my_ sundae!"

Maybe the bet will have to start later, I thought as the three fought for the tiny bowl of ice cream. But... it _does _look good...

* * *

"Ugh!"

"Ugh!"

"_Ugh_!"

"**Ugh!**"

"...okay you win."

"JELLY BEANS!" Dez cried, diving for the bowl, knocking over the basket full of tennis balls as he went. I sighed and looked up from my book.

"What are you two doing?" I grunted.

"Eating jelly beans," Dez said with an eye roll. "Duh."

"We're trying to find out who has the manliest grunt," Tony explained, "And people grunt all the time when their playing tennis!" Honestly, I sometimes find it hard to believe that they aren't five year old kids.

"So you decide to play tennis in here while I'm trying to work instead of outside?"

"Yeah," they both simultaneously replied.

"Well can you keep it down? I'm trying o get as much work done before my date with Austin," I said, flipping through the pages of my notebook.

"Austin and Ally sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I... wait, what's the rest?" Dez stopped to ask. I stared at him in disbelief before picking up my books.

"Grow up," I snapped as I left the living room.

"Where are you going?" Dez called after me.

"Far, far away, a place where immature idiots don't know of," I replied. The library. My only hope of getting stuff done around here would be there.

"But you can't run away from yourself!" Tony laughed. I bit back an insult, remembering the bet and opened the front door. "Tell Trish I'm out," I said, stepping out. I walked right into Tasha, who seemed to be down in the dumps.

"Hey Tasha," I greeted my cousin, "What's wrong?" Before she could answer, Tony came running to the door. I watched in amusement and sheer horror as he leaned casually on the doorway, trying to act cool.

For Tasha.

"Hey," he said smoothly. My eyebrows shot up. Tony has a crush on _Tasha_?! Since when?

"So I was wondering if you were free tonight. A little birdie tells me-" Sensing that his next words were not going to help, I jumped in.

"Tony, if you don't mind going that would be great. Tasha and I have a lot of studying to do," I said, taking Tasha's hand.

"I'll come," he said.

"No!" I said, louder than necessary. Embarrassed, I cleared my throat, "I mean; it's at the library."

"Oh maybe next time... you know, when there's no books involved," he said. "I'll call you later," he winked at Tasha. Uh gross.

The moment he closed the door, Tasha burst into tears. I put down my bag and embraced my cousin in a hug.

"Tasha, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Ross thinks I actually like Tony, so now he's giving all his attention to Logan!" Tasha cried, still in hysterics. I immediately felt guilt take over inside of me.

"Oh Tasha, this is my entire fault! If I hadn't told you to say Tony's name, this wouldn't be happening!"

Tasha shook her head, "No Ally, don't –"

"Oh Tasha I'm so, so sorry..." I paused, "Wait... did you say _Logan_?" Well that doesn't help the situation.

Tasha nodded, still sobbing. It broke my heart to see her like this; her big beautiful brown eyes now red and puffy with tears, her nose now red and her mascara running. Forgetting all about the library, I opened the door and led her through the hallway, past a confused Dez and Tony, and into my bedroom. I closed the door and sat her on my bed.

I took a seat on the small armchair, "Tell me the full story."

Tasha nodded and took a deep breath, trying to stop crying. As I handed her my box of Kleenex tissues, I studied her. If she was hurting this much for a boy she's liked for three or more years (she obviously cared a lot about him) then he must have done something really bad. She cried into the tissues for a bit, squeezing her eyes shut. The room was silent, the only sound being her sobs and my occasional whispers of comfort.

"I hadn't seen Ross all day," she started at last. "But at first that didn't really bother me because it wasn't like we'd never spent more than a day apart before. Then it was around four when I decided that it would be best if we started on one of our projects, to get it over with. For class we were paired up and we have to make a video... anyway, Ross was my partner. I looked for him and he wasn't answering any of my phone calls. When I finally found him in the auditorium he was just joking around with Logan and Trish. I was pretty angry at him for ignoring me the whole day like that. I started to tell him about the project and then he blew up and next thing I know, he's leaving with Logan. Trish tried to talk to me but I was so embarrassed... I ran before she could say anything else. Then I saw Ross again with Logan, but this time they looked really cosy. I was jealous, obviously, and he saw that. Then..." She stopped, her lip quivering.

"What happened Tasha?" I gently asked, "What did he do?"

"He... he kissed her."

* * *

**Yikes, it's been **_**way **_**too long! I'm so, so, so, **_**so **_**sorry for not updating sooner! I just couldn't stop the writer's block! Please forgive me? I will try and update sooner, I promise! Ten fingers on the keyboard!**

**Please review!**

**Sammie**


	5. Secrets&Squabbles

**Hey! Here and back with another chapter! I'm so happy you guys aren't that mad at me for not updating in, like, a month! Thank you all! **

**Most of you guys were saying that you didn't want Logan and Ross to date. RELAX! I'm team... err... Ranya? Toss? Whatever, you know what I mean.**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
"Oh I swear when I get my hands on that little... that little..." I stopped pacing, struggling for the right word to say.

"Jerk?" Tasha sniffed.

"Ass?" Trish offered. I sighed and started pacing around the room again. Trish flopped onto the bed next to Tasha, "Why can't we go and get him? I mean, look at what he did to Tasha – she's a hot mess! No offense," she added as an afterthought. Tasha blew her nose into a tissue.

"But it doesn't make sense as to why he would do something like that," I said, deep in thought. "Ross isn't like that."

"So you're calling me a liar?" Tasha demanded. I firmly shook my head.

"No. I'm just wondering why... he's not one to act so... spiteful," I said, pacing back and forth. "Something's not right."

"I know what's not right," Trish interjected, "Tasha's crying and we're sitting here and doing nothing instead of going to Ross and teaching him a lesson!"

"Violence is never the answer," I said, "Even though –"

"Even though you were the one talking about what you would do to him when you get the chance," Trish retorted, "I say – to heck with the violence! Let's go get 'em!" she declared, standing up. There was a knock on the door. I sighed and opened the door.

"Austin?"

"Are you ready?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side for a moment. Ready for what? Then it clicked.

"Oh my gosh Austin I am so sorry!" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. Austin's smile dropped slightly. "You forgot, didn't you?"

I shook my head, "I'm so sorry – I totally spaced! I was just so distracted with Tasha and... Oh man I'm so sorry!"

"What Tasha thing?" he asked, suspiciously.

"She's-"

"Had her heart ripped out and shattered into little pieces by that stupid little brother of yours!" Trish yelled, fuming. I know she's mad, but is it necessary to over exaggerate about that?

"What?" Austin demanded. I exhaled and led him into my room, where Tasha still sat, surrounded by the numerous tissues and now empty boxes of Kleenex that she had made her way through. Before Trish had joined our pity party, Tasha had worked her way through four boxes.

Austin's face paled when he saw her. I knew he was heartbroken at the sight of Tasha because he loved her almost as much as I did – like another sister. He knelt next to Tasha and enveloped her into a big bear hug.

"Ross did this to you?" She nodded, starting to cry again. Just like that, his concerned expression darkened.

"He's going to die."

* * *

"Don't you think we could do this a bit more... rationally? I mean, we should handle this with-" Trish cut me off, continuing to fiercely pound on the door. I had chased Trish and Austin across the campus all the way to the apartment Tony shared with Austin and Dez because they felt the need to beat the living hell out of Ross at ten in the evening. Tasha remained behind after we were convinced that she would be fine on her own. With Dez.

"ANTHONY MASSIMO STAN, I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING HIM IN THERE AND I'M GONNA GIVE YOU _THREE_ SECONDS TO OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT OVER!" Trish yelled, viciously banging on the door. There was some rustling about before Tony (loudly) whispered, "Remember, if all else fails... say the three words every woman loves to hear."

"You are beautiful?" I heard Ross doubtfully whisper.

"No. 'I was wrong'." I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous answer. Tony must be the worst person to go to when you have problems – he's completely ignorant. He then cleared his throat and opened the door, leaning on the door frame.

"Ladies and Austin, what brings you to my humble home?" he said, flashing his famous megawatt smile.

"I live here you cretin," Austin said with an eye roll. Trish violently pushed past Tony, "Cut the crap, Tony. We know you're hiding him."

"What?" he denied, stretching out the 'a'. I looked at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Get out of my way, Tony," I said, pushing past him. Inside, Trish and Ross were already in an intense dispute.

"Who the heck do you think you are, busy going around and playing with people's feelings like that?" Trish screeched from the living room, "Are you even into Logan?"

"What does it matter to you, huh?" I heard Ross shout back. "Last time I checked, this had nothing to do with you!" At this point, I had set foot in the cosy living room, where Trish and Ross were having their heated debate. I noticed that the only thing that was preventing Trish from tearing Ross from limb to limb was the white leather couch and one of Austin's guitars. Wise choice, Ross, I thought.

"I don't care who's in it and who isn't, Ross! Tasha's my friend, and when you hurt her, you hurt me too! Why would you do something like that anyway? Do you have any idea how much you hurt her?" Trish yelled.

"Well, she needs to be less insensitive! It's not like she cares anyway."

"That's where you are wrong," I said, crossing my arms, "Ross, you've really broken her." Beside me, Austin spoke up. "She couldn't even come in here, you really upset her. What was that all about anyway? Do you like Logan?" Ross shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"Well..." he trailed off, rubbing his neck nervously. He kept his gaze to the ground.

"Well what?!" shouted Trish. I put a hand on her shoulder and stepped forward.

"Ross, are you hiding something?" I asked gently.

"Yeah, what are you hiding from us, huh?" Trish demanded.

"And why are you hiding it from us?" Austin asked, crossing his arms sternly.

"Guys!" I snapped, turning back to them, "Enough with the force!"

Austin threw his arms into the air, "Well it's working, isn't it?" I sighed and turned back to Ross. "Ross, you can tell me."

Ross shook his head, "No. I can't. And I won't. Can you please just leave me alone?!" he snarled. I blinked and stepped back, surprised. So much for gentle.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Trish challenged.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Ross retorted. "Now please, leave me _alone_."

"But," I started. Ross cut me off, "Go!"

"You can't kick me out of my own house!" Austin yelled. "Fine, I'm leaving then!" Ross shouted. We watched astonished silence as he trudged out of the apartment. Trish was the first to speak up, "Jerk."

Austin sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "I'm so disappointed in him."

"But why did he get so flustered when we asked if he was hiding something?" I wondered out loud.

"Because he's hiding something," Trish said flatly. I glared at her, "Not helping."

"Just a thought."

"I don't know, something fishy's going on," I said.

"Who are you, Sherlock Holmes?" Tony joked when he entered. "I'm surprised someone like you-"

"Bet," Austin said through a fake cough. He then looked up at me with an amused look, "Go on."

I bit my lip. "I was going to say that I'm surprised that someone like you... would be interested in his work!" Trish raised an eyebrow. Austin laughed, quickly disguising it with a cough when Tony shot him a strange look.

"Yeah... I'm not interested in his work," Tony said, which made Austin _cough_ even harder. I swatted his arm.

"You know, you should really go see a doctor about that cough."

Like I said, Tony can be very ignorant at times. But that's not always a bad thing.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Logan exclaimed early the next morning as I made my way to one of the school's various music rooms. I stopped when I heard her voice come from an empty classroom. What could she be talking about, I wonder? "You just made everything all the more obvious!"

Then I heard Ross' voice. "Well I didn't say anything, now did I?" He didn't sound angry or annoyed. He just seemed... drained.

"You almost did."

"But I didn't. What's the big deal anyway? We're going to tell them anyway."

"But if you had spilled the beans then everything would be ruined!"

I heard someone sigh and the sound of feet shuffling. For a moment there was silence. I held my breath in hopes that they wouldn't hear me.

"...I'm sorry."

"Ross, why are you-"

"I just... I can't believe she would feel that way about him. I mean, anyone can see that they're not meant to be together!" I could almost see the smirk that might have been playing on Logan's heart shaped lips.

"You jealous?"

"No! Of course not! I mean, they're so different! He's so conceited and stuck up its irritating! I don't know how she puts up with it!" I cocked my head to one side. Who could they be talking about now? Are they still talking about Tasha?

"But she's known him for, what, three years? Of course she's bound to get used to him," Logan reasoned. "But I don't get why he likes her music so much. She's good, but too shy to actually get anywhere in the music industry."

"Logan, why the bitter tone? Are _you _jealous?"

"Impossible! Okay, maybe a bit. That's part of the reason why we're doing this, remember? He's just too good for her. And she doesn't even consider his feelings sometimes. She takes him for granted, like he's always going to be there. I don't think she should be with him... he's totally perfect with his movie star looks and his amazing talent, and his hair that flops just the right way..." Wow. Logan actually sounded soft and not tough as usual.

"Oh gross, please don't talk about him while I'm here." I left after that, not wanting to hear any more. Why were Ross and Logan doing whatever they were doing? It sounded a lot like they were talking about this poor girl who is too shy to do anything and is stuck with this guy who's from a completely different world. Polar opposites.

Wait. _Polar Opposites_. Where they..? No, Ross and Logan are my friends, why would they do something like that? But... it all makes sense. The way he and Austin don't seem so close anymore and all the things they were saying just seemed to _fit_.

Ross and Logan had it in for me and Austin.

And I don't know why.

* * *

**OH! I hate to leave it at that but I just **_**had **_**to! Until next time!**

**Sammie**


	6. Logan's Ideas

**New chapter earlier than usual! Yay!**

* * *

Logan's POV  
I walked out of the auditorium at four in the afternoon, humming a tuneless song as I went. After my talk with Ross earlier this morning, I felt... reassured that our plan would work. I mean, he likes Tasha so it would be good for him – even though he won't admit that he likes her. My stomach started to complain from lack of food. Reaching into the front pocket of my bag, I pulled out a warm half full bottle of Coke. Good enough.

What's in it for me? Nothing really. I just love messing with people! That's why April fool's is my favourite holiday.

Our plan started as an idea. I remember how I came up to Ross one morning before class with a grin.

* * *

_Flashback  
"Hey Shorty, I have an idea," I said, putting my hands on the table in front of him. Ross looked up, lost. I saw how Ross looked upset after Tasha said that she liked Tony. Seeing as that had obviously hurt him, I jumped in to save the day. In order for Tony – I mean - Tasha to see that he – she I meant she – likes Ross we need to make her jealous! Why did I keep thinking of Tony? I had no idea. Probably because I had too much Lucky Charms for breakfast. Yea, that's it._

"_So? And isn't it funny how you call me short but I'm almost your height?" he drawled sarcastically._

"_Almost being the operative word," I said, leaning down so that no one could hear my next words. "So... you like Tasha?"_

_Ross' eyes widened in shock, making me smirk. "Ho-how do you know that?"_

"_I do now."_

_Ross shook his head with a small smile, "You're good. So why do you care?"_

"_Because I don't like to be around sad, clueless heartbroken people," I said casually. Ross raised his eyebrow. "You mean... you want to play matchmaker?"_

_I snorted, "No! I just find it so annoying how you and Tasha are in denial."_

_The light in Ross' brown eyes dimmed. "She doesn't like me like that, and you know it."_

_I sighed. "That's what I mean!" I exclaimed, motioning to him with my pencil. "Why can't you see that she likes you but she just doesn't realise it?"_

_Ross moved back into his seat, "Logan, you're scaring me." I brushed blue bangs from my face, knowing that they'd slither back into my eyes in a matter of seconds. I wish my hair wasn't so straight, I thought irritably._

"_Sorry, Shorty. Anyway, I know that she likes you, but she just won't admit it."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I've lived on this planet longer than you," I said, matter-of-factly. Ross rolled his eyes, "Are you sure she likes me?"_

"_Positive."_

"_So what should I do?"_

"_Grow some balls and ask her out," I said, turning around and scanning the room. Ross narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Wha- I can't do that!"_

_I smiled when I saw Tasha enter the room, clutching her binder to her chest. "Yo Tasha!" I called, deepening my voice. I quickly ducked behind Ross' chair._

"_What are you doing?" Ross exclaimed to me, turning around. I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face ahead, "Shut up and ask her out," I hissed just as Tasha came over and took a seat across from him._

"_Hey Ross. Did you call me over?"_

"_Uh... I guess," came the reply. Oh boy. "Ask," I muttered._

"_So ahem... Tasha, I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was wondering if you would like to... to..." he trailed off, stammering nervously. _

"_To what?" I pinched him hard in the side, making him squeak._

"_To join me and Logan for lunch!" he breathed out, trying to hide his obvious pain. Idiot. We sit with her ever single freaking day._

"_Um... okay."_

_He screwed it up. Bad. Time to switch to plan B, I thought. _

_I grabbed a chair and took a seat, acting like I just arrived. "Hey Tasha," I said, "Hey Ross. What are you guys talking about?"_

_Tasha tore her gaze from Ross to me. "Ross asked me to join you guys for lunch. Like we usually do. Every single day. Is there something I should know?" Show time!_

"_Yes," I said, taking Ross' hand._

"_There is?" Ross said, looking at me. I nodded._

"_But we'd rather tell you later on – now's not the right time," I said, looking at Ross._

_And that's how it started.  
End Flashback_

* * *

Unfortunately, it ended up blowing up in my face. How? Ross just _had_ to kiss me in front of Tasha. That messed up everything because when I told Ross to meet me in the classroom today it was clear from his expression that he had something on his mind.

* * *

_Flashback  
I sat on a desk and put my bag down as he continued with his story about his confrontation with Blondie, Frizzy (that's my nickname for Trish) and Ally. _

"_Then I left," he said, looking at his sneakers. _

"_What the hell were you thinking?" I exclaimed, pissed. "You just made everything all the more obvious!"_

_Ross looked up from his sneakers. "Well I didn't say anything, now did I?" _

"_You almost did," I pointed out._

"_But I didn't. What's the big deal anyway? We're going to tell them anyway." I hate how that sounds. How that makes us sound like a real couple. Even being in a fake relationship with Ross is awkward. _

"_But if you had spilled the beans then everything would be ruined!" I sighed. Ross stood, shuffling his sneakers awkwardly. Then, he pulled me in for a hug. I froze. Hey, it's not every day someone hugs me. _

"_...I'm sorry," he said, breaking the silence._

"_Ross, why are you-" I started to ask. Ross broke the hug and put his hands into his pockets. He looked out of the window. _

"_I just... I can't believe she would feel that way about him. I mean, anyone can see that they're not meant to be together!" Still obsessing over Tasha and Tony, now are we? I smirked._

"_You jealous?"_

"_No! Of course not! I mean, they're so different! He's so conceited and stuck up its irritating! I don't know how she puts up with it!" So Tony can be a bit... arrogant. Everyone has their bad side. And Tasha's just that nice; she puts up with... well, everyone._

"_But she's known him for, what, three years? Of course she's bound to get used to him," I reasoned. "But I don't get why he likes her music so much. She's good, but too shy to actually get anywhere in the music industry." On the plane ride here from Spain, Tasha sat and told me why she wanted to go to PCA. But she also likes music, not just acting. I don't get it, how can someone be brave enough to act but shy enough not to sing? I've heard her sing a few lyrics but – and I'm being honest here – I don't think they're that good. Not my type of music. _

"_Logan, why the bitter tone? Are you jealous?" Now it was his turn to smirk._

"_Impossible! Okay, maybe a bit. That's part of the reason why we're doing this, remember? He's just too good for her. And she doesn't even consider his feelings sometimes. She takes him for granted, like he's always going to be there. I don't think she should be with him... he's totally perfect with his movie star looks and his amazing talent, and his hair that flops just the right way..." Alright, not only do I sound mushy and cheesy, but I also sound like such a bitch. I guess it's because I like Tony too much._

_Wait... did I just say..? Out loud?_

"_Oh gross, please don't talk about him while I'm here," Ross joked. I punched him in the shoulder. We stood in silence for a few more seconds._

"_...So you like Tony?"_

"_Never speak of it!"_

"_Touchy," Ross teased, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I didn't meet his eyes as I started blushing._

"_Uh... yesterday," I said. I watched as Ross blushed a deep shade of red._

"_Oh yeah," he said, clearing his throat a bit. "Sorry about that. I... wasn't really thinking when I did that. I'm really sorry – I was just so mad..."_

"_That was my first," I said, interrupting him. Ross stopped talking and looked me right in the eye. "Really?" he asked in incredulity, "But you seemed so..." he blushed harder, "Erm, experienced." Damn this is awkward. "Why?"_

"_All the boys back home kind of see me as one of the guys, and not girlfriend material," I said in slight embarrassment. Tasha, Ally and Trish happen to be the first female friends I have._

"_Oh."_

_I picked at the loose thread that was coming undone on the hem of my old hoodie. "Can we just..."_

"_Never speak of it?" Ross quoted my words from earlier on. I nodded, "yeah."_

_I checked my watch and sighed with relief, "I have to go to class. See you later?" I didn't wait for a response and ran for the door.  
End Flashback_

* * *

As I was leaving the auditorium, a bright yellow, blue and white poster caught my eye. I grinned – yellow is my favourite colour. As I took another sip from my Coke I read the poster. My eyes widened in shock, and I nearly choked on the fizzy drink. Without a second thought, I ripped the poster off of the billboard and sprinted for the music centre.

Even though this can prove to Ally that I can be friendly to Austin bet or no bet, I still can't believe I'm about to do this.

I burst into the biggest music room, panting heavily. Blondie abruptly stopped shredding on his guitar, "This better be good." Ally and Trish stopped talking to stare at me. I shivered. Is it me or has it gotten colder in here?

"Guys, you will never believe what I just found for Blondie," I said, triumphantly flashing the poster around. "Can I get a what-what?"

"..."

My grin dropped. "Okay..." I thought they'd be more... excited. Trish got up and grabbed the poster from my hands, quickly scanning it. I saw her eyes lighten up a bit before they darkened considerably. Blondie got up and read over Frizzy's shoulder. Okay. Here comes the big moment when Blondie will jump up and down like the irritating happy-go-lucky seven year old he really is. He looked up and opened his mouth to speak.

"What's open mike night?" Really? _That_ is what I ran for?

I sighed and took the poster from Frizzy. "An open mike night is like an amateur's only concert. Usually there are a few record labels there to look for fresh talent - like Hollywood Records sent Isaac Wilde over. So this year as a prize you'll get a three year contract to go and work with one of the record labels! This could be great for Blond- I mean, _Austin_."

"Hey for your information, I am already famous," Blondie said in defence. Frizzy snorted, "Yeah, in Europe, South America and parts of Asia."

"And Japan!" he added. Oh yeah, that makes a _huge_ difference, I thought sarcastically.

Ally stood up, "Why are you doing this?"

I raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback. I quickly regained my posture. "Oh I don't know... because you guys are my friends?"

"Oh really now?" Trish jumped in, "Don't try and act all innocent, Sloane, because we know your dirty little secret." She used my surname. They must be really angry. I stared hopelessly back at them, totally lost as to what they were talking about. Then, it clicked. Damn... they know.

"You know about that?" I said, clearing my throat nervously. "Look, I know it's wrong to mess with people like that but Ross-"

"Is just as guilty," Trish said, "How could you do that to Austin and Ally?"

I fingered the tag that stuck out from beneath my gray and white Guess t-shirt. "I know you guys are really close to Tasha but you'll understand if you just listen... wait, did you say Blo- Austin and Ally?" Relief swept over me. We obviously weren't talking about the same thing.

Ally nodded, "Yeah. But why would you want to break us up? I mean, I thought you were our friend-" I burst out laughing before she could even finish off her statement. As confusing as this was, I just had to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Blondie asked.

"I'm not trying to break you two up!" I said through chuckles. "Why would I do that?"

"I heard you talking to Ross this morning," Ally said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh no, you heard that?" I said, it sounding more like a statement than a question. And once again, the anxious feeling is back. Did she hear _everything_? Hold on...

"Why were _you_ eavesdropping on our conversation?" I asked triumphantly. I watched as she shifted from one foot to another. "Eh..."

"Don't change the subject," Trish snapped, "Answer the question."

I took a sip of my Coke. "I did. With another question."

"Oh is that how you want to play, smartass?"

"Honey, treat this like a game and I'll show you how it's played," I said with a wink. Frizzy started to turn red, and that's when I decided to stop. The week is almost over, I thought, glancing at Blondie.

"So what did you mean when you said-" Ally started.

"That will all be revealed in due time, my friend," I said with a grin. "But for now, back to the open mike concert. Are you guys going to do it?"

Ally looked at Austin and Trish, "I don't know. Should we?"

"Yes!" Austin exclaimed, "This is going really help my career."

Trish pulled out her pink bedazzled phone, "I'm already dialling them. Thanks for finding... Oh hello? Trish Rodriguez, Austin Moon's manager..." her voice trailed off as she exited the room, talking on the phone and scribbling notes on her palm. I don't recall ever seeing Trish with a notebook – or paper in general.

"I've got some song ideas that we could use for you audition," Ally said suddenly, "I'll just go get my book. I'll be back k in a few," she said to Austin before scurrying out of the room. Austin and I stood in the room awkwardly. I guess my work here is done. I headed for the door, only for Blondie to speak up.

"Hey Logan," he said, "wait." I turned to face him. I watched in confusion and slight worry as he wordlessly walked over to me. To my complete horror, he wrapped his arms around me in a discomfited half hug. "Thanks," he said quietly, "For everything." This is... bizarre in a new way. I never thought I'd see the day when I shared a hug with Blondie. This better not become a typical thing.

"No prob, Blondie," I replied with a lopsided grin. "Do you mind letting me go?"

Blondie laughed, "Sure." We stood in silence for a few seconds before Ally returned.

"Let's get started," she said, walking to the piano. Taking that as my cue to leave, I turned and left the room. As I walked through the halls, I found myself wondering what I was going to do before I got distracted.

Oh yeah. Food.

* * *

**Done earlier than usual! Any happiness? Hope so. So there it is – Logan and Ross have nothing against A&A. I made this extra longer, just for you guys because I felt bad for taking long for updating only to finally update and give you guys a short chapter. I know it's not much, but it's about 2,701 words. Review!**

**Sammie (:**


	7. My Heart Skips A Beat

**Hey guys! Man, I have to find a new way of greeting you guys. Anyway, I just wanted to say how thankful I am for your reviews and follows and favourites! I'm not just saying this, I really do mean it! If I had no reviews/follows/favourites at all, I wouldn't be writing this at all. So thank you all so much guys! **

**Here's the next chapter! **

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV

_"My heart skips, skips, skips, skips, skips, skips a beat__[Verse 1]__  
__I can see you're not yourself__  
__Even when you're here with me__  
__I know that you so well_

_So put another record on__  
__Kiss and leave me on__  
__Nothing really matters when we're dancing__  
__Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat__  
__Cause every time we come this close,__  
__My heart skips, skips a beat_

_[Chorus]__  
__So come on, spin me around__  
__I don't wanna go home__  
__Cause when you hold me like this__  
__You know my heart skips, skips a beat__  
__I know I should, but I can't leave it alone__  
__And when you hold me like this__  
__That's when my heart skips, skips a beat__  
__Oh oh-oh, oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh__  
__Oh oh-oh! Oh oh-oh!_

_[Verse 2]__  
__So hung up, we can't let go__  
__If you really have to leave__  
__One more time just move me slow__  
_

_So put another record on__  
__Play it on repeat__  
__Nothing really matters when we're dancing__  
__Cause all you ever need to know__  
__Is what you do to me__  
__That every time you hold me close__  
__My heart skips, skips a beat_

_[Chorus]__  
__So come on, spin me around__  
__I don't wanna go home__  
__Cause when you hold me like this__  
__You know my heart skips, skips a beat__  
__I know I should, but I can't leave it alone__  
__And when you hold me like this__  
__That's when my heart skips, skips a beat."_

Austin started humming along to the music, pulling me closer to him from behind. "Sounds like another hit," he whispered. I stopped playing the piano, satisfied and reassured that he liked the song. I smiled and leaned into his chest, "I hope it is."

"Ally, knowing you it will be. You're amazing at song writing," he said, no longer whispering. My smile increased. I love it when Austin starts complimenting everyone besides himself.

"Thanks, babe," I replied, turning from my spot on the piano bench to look at him. He was crouching but he was still a little taller than I was. The light in his brown eyes wasn't as vibrant as usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up. He stood up as well, now sticking his hands in his jean pockets. He now had a slightly sarcastic expression on his face.

"Nothing. I'm just spending my Friday night with my girlfriend's dad who just happens to hate my guts. And that doesn't make me nervous at _all_."

I put my hands on my hips. "So... three hundred thousand people in one of the biggest stadiums in Europe and then my dad and a bunch of middle aged snobs and you have a problem?"

Austin rolled his eyes, "This is totally different."

"I know, but seriously?"

"Hey, at least the three hundred thousand people actually like me!" he retorted, pouting a little. I stepped closer to him and intertwined our fingers. "Relax Austin. Dad is just like a big ol' teddy bear. Just be you," I said gently. Austin took my other hand.

"Because 'just being myself' totally worked the other millions of times."

"Austin, New Years was kind of your fault," I pointed out. Last New Year's Eve we (my family, Austin, Trish and Dez) went had a barbeque in my backyard. Austin and my Dad were manning the grill. Long story short, thanks to their arguments, the meat wasn't the only thing that had set on fire.

Austin dropped my hands. "Hey, your dad started with me. I ended it."

"By diving into the pool after your 'Kiss the Cook' apron started smoking?" I teased, giggling a bit. Austin was trying not to smile. "Exactly. I got the last word anyway."

"I remember. It was '_¡Ayuda! Estoy en llamas!_ _HELP!_ _Ayúdame! Mommy!_'" I taunted, laughing in the process. Over the years, I started studying Spanish – which has actually made all my visits to Spain way easier.

"You remember way too much," Austin said, shaking his head.

"How could I forget? That's the first time I've been cooler than you. Pun not intended," I added as an afterthought.

"Says the girl who was laughing so hard at the time she walked straight into the table of food." Now it was his turn to laugh. I grimaced.

"...Touché." I glanced at my watch and gasped. Time flies when you're taunting your boyfriend and working on a song at the same time, I thought dryly. "We have to get ready now if we want to get there in time."

"Do we have to?" Austin whined.

"Yes, yes we do."

"We won't be late," Austin said.

"Yes we will."

"No we won't. Trust me."

* * *

"I can't believe we're late!" I exclaimed as I checked my make up in the rear-view mirror twenty minutes later. We wouldn't be late if Austin had cooperated better. And I guess if I wasn't so stubborn. At first, Austin was going to go in his ripped jeans, a tie and a waist coat but then I knew that my dad wouldn't approve of him more so I told him to wear a suit. But Austin _hates _suits so he refused. So we spent a few minutes arguing over that then I couldn't find the keys to my car so we had to take Austin's. Then we fought over who was going to drive.

I know we fight more than a couple should on a daily basis, but would it be weird to say I enjoyed our little banters? I mean, it kept things... different. Weird, I know, but I guess it's that's just us. We fight. We cuss. We kiss. We hug. We text. We talk. We argue. We laugh. We smile. We love. That's just us. And I like it that way.

Austin started the engine, "Fashionably late."

"We're still late!" I snapped, fixing my hair. Austin snorted, "Relax. We'll get there in time." He elbowed me slightly. I rolled my eyes, "Sure we will. Argh, my lipstick smudged!"

"Dang it woman, move your head so that I can drive!"

"I would move if I wasn't elbowed in the side!"

"You were being silly!"

"Oh _I'm_ the silly one!"

"Yes, yes you are!"

I moved my head, "What's your problem today anyway?" Austin sighed and started to back out of the school's parking lot.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really anxious."

"Why? This isn't the first time you're going to see my dad," I said. When Austin didn't respond, I looked at him again. There must be something more to this night that's bothering him than I thought.

"Austin?"

"Mhm?"

"What's bothering you so much?"

"Nothing, nothing. I guess I'm just really stressed out – you know with school and stuff." He's lying to me; I can tell... which probably means that whatever he's hiding must be huge, I thought with a frown. Why is he keeping things from me? Come to think of it, why is _everyone_ always hiding stuff from me? Well, as Tasha would say, 'everyone has his own agenda'. **(1)**

"Yeah I know," I murmured, leaning back into my seat. As if sensing my discomfort, Austin's hand found its way to mine. His thumb started to gently stroke the back of my hand, sending waves of electricity through my body. It wasn't really a shock – more like a pleasant power surge.

"Ally, you know if I had something on my mind I'd tell you first, right?" he gently told me as we pulled into my comfy old neighbourhood. We stopped in my slightly crowded driveway, as guests had already arrived. I nodded, "Yeah Austin. I know that you trust me enough to do that. I trust you too."

Austin smiled, "Good." He leaned over to me and sealed my lips with a sweet kiss. I smiled into it and brought a hand up to the back of his head, pulling him closer to me as I toyed with the hair on the back of his head. Austin gently placed a hand on my cheek and broke the kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied, smiling even wider.

"Did you lock the car?" I asked as we walked up to what was once my house. The last time we went to the mall, Austin didn't lock the car. When we arrived, our CDs were gone, along with Austin's old leather jacket and guitar. To add salt to the injury, the windows were badly damaged. Austin literally cried when we came back.

Austin scoffed beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Of course I did. Who do you take me for?"

"Austin Moon," I shot back.

"Austin Moon the lovable, smart and courageous." I rolled my eyes good naturedly. Clearly he had forgotten the time at the mall.

"You forgot overconfident and narcissistic," I said, not caring that they meant the same thing. Austin sniffed and put a hand to his chest. "Ally, I am _hurt_."

"It's my job to kill that massive ego of yours that never seems to stop growing," I teased.

"At this rate, you're doing a _great_ job of that," Austin stated just as my parents opened the door. My mom squealed and engulfed us in a tight hug, exchanging greetings like, 'hey how are you' and 'you've grown so much' and 'don't you two just look adorable'. My dad pulled me in a hug but gave Austin a stiff nod of the head. The entire time Austin was speaking to my mom, it seemed like the temperature had lowered every time he and dad glimpsed at each other.

I hope they don't act stupid this time and make a big scene.

* * *

**Maybe they will, and maybe they won't. You'll have to find out in the next chapter! Please review and I'll update sooner!**

**(1): That is exactly what Tasha said in **_**A Spanish Disaster**_** and it is a proverb. Don't know if it's a Chinese one or something but yeah... it's a proverb.**

**Sammie ;)**


	8. The Cocktails

**Hey guys! So ecstatic that you guys liked the last chapter – I didn't think it was that good. Okay so here's the deal: Guys, I'm really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated in, like what, a month? Two? Three weeks? Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'M SORRY! I'M SO INCREDIBLY, TOTALLY AND ABSOLUTELY REMORSEFUL! And to apologise and show you guys that I'm sincerely sorry – I've made this chapter longer.**

**Unfortunately, I spent the Christmas and New Years in Durban, South Africa **_**without **_**my laptop. My mom took it from me! *Cries*. I was going to take my iPad with me, but it's totally pathetic when it comes to writing documents. I felt really, really bad so I just scribbled stuff down in a notebook to upload so... yea. I really am very sorry if I irritated you guys! **

**And I also decided to do review responses now so... here goes!**

**I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch: Yeah, I'll try and update but like I said, it's going to be difficult. Sorry for irritating you all the time! ****Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thank you, YOU are awesome!**

**Ctiger: I love getting your reviews! Thank you so much. And, you'll have to see what's bugging him later on!**

**Princess Happy: Thanks!**

**LilRed2962: Haha, hey we're all pretty dorky! That was kinda funny, I seriously laughed. Dorks 4 eva!**

**katheriney9****: I hope this chapter pleases you as much as it pleased me!**

**randomsmileyperson: I love Olly Murs, too! Thanks for reviewing, hey! And if their arguments make you laugh – mission accomplished!**

**queenc1: I bet when they finally do get together, it'll be in the most unexpected way possible. Thank you for reviewing, you're like one of my most loyal readers and I truly love you for that! Thanks again!**

**One more thing. A huge shout out to HussieHusky who nominated my story **_**A Spanish Disaster**_** for the 'Best Austin&Ally story of 2012!' Thank you so much!**

**And now... chapter eight!**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

**Ross' POV  
**I rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans again for the fifth time that day. It was so hard pretending to be Logan's boyfriend when she is shooting you death threats half the time! I didn't imagine that telling Tasha about our... um... 'relationship' would be _this_ hard!

"Relax," Logan hissed, "And act cool!" Normally, I would have rolled my eyes and shot her a sarcastic comment if it weren't for the situation I was currently stuck in.

Logan wanted to move forward with her plan and tell everyone that we were dating. She figured that we would date for a while then she would dump me and I'd turn to Tasha for comfort. I thought it was a stupid idea, but it was stupid enough to work. So anyway, she invited everyone for a movie night at her apartment and said we'd tell them after the movie.

"Is your roommate okay with this?" I asked as I watched her put the snacks on the coffee table. Logan made a strange sound before rolling her eyes.

"That hoe? Nah, she's spending the night at a lap dancing club. Her part-time job, she says. So what movie do you want to watch?" she asked, "Got a whole cupboard of them."

Logan didn't wait for a response and walked back into the kitchen. I browsed through her collection of Blu-Ray DVDs. Avatar, Paranormal Activity 2, The Hangover, The Proposal, My Sister's Keeper, Think Like A Man, A Thousand Words, Madagascar 3, The Smurfs... I really couldn't care less what movie to pick! The doorbell rang.

"Ross can you get that?" Logan shouted. I sat up from my position, looking over the small window that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"I'm busy!" I snapped.

"I'm busier, now go get the fucking door!" Logan barked.

"You're sitting on the counter!"

"And making sure the popcorn doesn't set the house on fire now go!" Reluctantly, I got up to open the door. Set the house on fire my ass. Logan has to be the laziest girl I know.

"Hey... Ross?" Tasha quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" Of course she's the first one to come, I thought with an inward groan.

"Hanging out with my friends. What are _you_ doing here?" I curtly asked, trying to seem aloof.

"Well what's eating at you guys?" I heard a familiar voice ask behind Tasha's small frame. I opened the door fully, to be greeted with none other than Tony.

"Nothing," Tasha said, avoiding me gaze.

"Yeah. Nothing," I muttered. "Come in."

I hope the rest of the night won't be as awkward.

* * *

**Ally's POV**  
I _knew_ the rest of the night would be awkward, I thought bitterly.

"One night, Austin Moon. Just one night I ask you to be civilised and you let me down-"

"Hey I _am_ civil! It's your dad who started it!" he snapped. Despite how true that was, I was too upset to agree with him. Instead, I just crossed my arms and glowered up at him. "Austin you need to stop acting like a child."

"I'm not acting like a child!"

"Do you remember how this all started?" I shot accusingly.

Austin held his hands up in surrender, "I was just drinking! Is that a crime now?"

"It is when you decide to slobber all over the floor while you're at it. Just close your mouth for pickles' sake!" We stared each other down for a few seconds before he cracked a smile.

"You said for pickles' sake."

"Argh!"

You know, I really shouldn't be giving Austin such a hard time on this - I mean, it _was _mainly my dad's fault...

* * *

Flashback  
_"Austin, give me back my drink," I giggled, as I tried to get my drink back. Austin shook his head. "Nah. Its _way _too good to let it go to waste. Of course you wouldn't know that," he jokes. I somehow manage to squelch a smile and be serious. For the first few seconds, that is._

"_Austin Monica Moon..." I trail off, laughing. I guess I've had more than enough of alcohol tonight. Austin gives me his famous puppy dog face. "Please..."_

_I sigh. "Okay." And I watch him happily chug the contents of the glass, managing to miss his mouth too many times to count, until it was empty. Yeah, that's enough alcohol for _both _of us tonight. But we're only tipsy, so at least getting to school won't be a problem._

"_What a gentleman, draining his lady's drink without the slightest shred of guilt," my Dad said in a gruff tone. I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Dad, relax. It was just a drink."_

"_But that's one more drink gone, and that means that you'll want one to replace that one and I'll have to buy some more! Do you have any idea how much money that could cost me?!" he exclaims. Austin chortled. "Its okay, Mr. D..." My dad flinched at the nickname. He hates it for some apparent reason. And Austin knows it._

"_I'll just cover it," he then proceeded to pull out a rolled stack of cash from his wallet. "And uh, while you're at it, buy yourself something pretty." Austin sealed the deal with a pat on the cheek for my dad. I sighed. Here we go again..._

"_I'm not a charity case, thank you very much," Dad snapped, slapping the numerous bills in Austin's hand. Austin raised his eyebrows. "I was just trying to be... to be... what that word is again, Als?"_

"_Generous," I replied in a monotone voice._

"_Yeah! Generous! And if I was sending that to a charitable cause, I'd donate it to your bank account!" Here we go._

_My dad's face started turning red. "Rich bastard!" He lunged for Austin, missed, and fell flat on the floor by our feet. I gasped and tried to help him out. Austin burst out laughing and only then did things get really ugly.  
End Flashback_

* * *

We stood in silence as I began to help Austin clean himself up. During the little... disagreement that followed, my mom had to apologise to all the guests and have them leave earlier than planned.

My only relief, though, was the fact that no one got serious injuries due to the fact that mom had enough strength to drag them up the stairs by their ears while they struggled like two little kids. I guess that's exactly what they are, but tonight... I just found that completely pathetic. I mean, it was just a drink! A damned _beverage_ is what caused my boyfriend's nose bleed and my father's swelling jaw. Could they at least try to act their age? Apparently not.

"Ally?" Austin's voice broke when he addressed me. I look up at him for a second. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

I give him a small, sarcastic smile. "If only you'd thought about that sooner. But you have to apologise to my parents, you know." Austin stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah I know." I opened the door and wordlessly led him to the terrace outside the back, where I knew my mom and dad would be. It's where most of their serious discussions happened. Or 'good' news. You know what I mean.

My mom stood with her arms crossed, a stern expression fixed on her face. My dad sat on one of the chairs, a stubborn expression on his as he spoke.

"...There is no way in hell, Gabriella! **(1)** No, I'm not doing it!"

"Lester you are acting like a child!"

"He ruined my chances of impressing my bosses tonight and you say _I'm _to apologise?" I cleared my throat. "Mom, Dad, Austin has something he'd like to say to you."

Mom dropped her arms and took a seat beside Dad. "Go on, sweetheart," she said in a softer tone. Austin took his hands out of his pockets to scratch on the back of his neck.

"I, uh, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused tonight and-"

"Say no more, Austin," my mother interrupted. "You shouldn't even worry about it. It was all Lester's fault," she shot at her husband. Dad scoffed but said nothing.

"No really, I just," Austin started again. My mom shook her head at us. "No, no. You two are just being too modest. Unlike somebody who will be spending the rest of his days sleeping on the couch until he apologises!" By now, Austin was smiling.

"Okay then. Night mom. Dad," I said, giving a hug to mom and waving to dad, who barely noticed. "Goodnight, dear," Mom said, hugging us both. She walked us to the car and waved us goodbye but not before pulling Austin aside and whispering something in his ear. He smirked a little and nodded.

The car ride home was silent. I would've kept it that way if it wasn't for the weird exchange between Austin and my mom that badgered at me.

"What was that all about?" I asked suddenly.

"What was what about?" Austin asked, pulling into the school car park. I removed my seatbelt and stepped out of the car. "That thing you and my mom are keeping from me," I said.

"Does it bother you?"

"No."

"Does it kill you with curiosity?" Yes.

"No."

"Does it-"

"Austin!"

"Ally!" he exclaimed, mocking my tone. "Just tell me the secret," I demanded. Austin put his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, just calm down," he chuckled.

"Monica..."

"It's a surprise, Marie. But I promise to tell you on Saturday," he said. I groaned. I hate surprises! He knows that. Everyone knows that!

"What is it?" Austin only tapped his nose.

He's really enjoying this.

* * *

**Ross' POV  
**Somewhere between trying to focus on the movie, trying to act like a couple with Logan, and trying to push out the sounds of Tasha and Tony whispering and giggling, I made it through. Just as the movie was ending, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I announced, scurrying across the room and silently thanking God from saving me from more agonising time with this opportunity.

"Well aren't we a little dressy for movie night?" Ross asked, amused. Austin shot him a confused laugh. "We? You're the one in his pjs."

Ally just walked right in, kicking off her heels and flopping onto a deserted couch. I'm guessing the party did not go well. "What went wrong this time?" I asked my brother. He shrugged. "Nothing abnormal. Just a whole bunch of shit." I laughed. At least one of us had a normal evening.

"So what movie were you guys watching?" Austin asked, entering the living room. The credits had just begun rolling, but no one made an effort to move from their positions.

"Avatar," Trish replied.

"Hey, it's my favourite movie!" Austin and Logan said, making every being in the room – even Dez, who is the oblivious one – gasp in horror.

"Great. This is why aliens don't talk to us," Austin said, sitting next to Ally. I almost laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that the movie was over. That phrase alone sent shivers down my spine. Now was the time. To break the... ahem... news.

"So Logan, Ross, didn't you guys have something to tell us?" Dez enquired curiously. I put on my best (fakest) love struck look and wrap my arm around Logan's waist. The corners of Tasha's mouth turn down slightly. This just gives me a confidence boost.

"Well, Logan and I are an item now," I said, in the proudest voice I could muster. I carefully analyse the looks on everyone's faces. Austin looks disturbed. Ally looks happy. Trish looks a little unconvinced. Dez is ecstatic. Tony seems unfazed by the news. But Tasha is the one who makes my day. She was _so_ jealous. Score.

"Really now?" Trish said, breaking the silence. Logan throws her arms around my neck. "Of course we're sure! I just love him to bits now." Just to make it effective, she glowers at everyone else in the room. "And if any of y'all lay a finger on him, I'll slaughter you." I laugh uneasily under Trish's stare.

"Oh Logan you," I coo, bopping her nose. She grins and cuddles into my chest. Wow, she is good at acting, all right.

"Aw!" Ally squeals. "That is so sweet! Oh my goodness, Austin we could double date!" she exclaimed, nudging him. "Yay," Austin replied, unconvincingly.

Yay.

* * *

**(1): When I first gave Ally's mom this name, I didn't know her actual name was Poppy. If there's an episode on it, I still haven't seen it yet. Le sigh.**

**(2): This is actually Ross Lynch's favourite movie.**

**So I'm back and I'm ready to start writing for the New Year! I really hope you guys review! Oh, you guys don't have to do this, but, if you want to please nominate ASD for the competition. BUT only if you guys think it was the best. No pressure on that!**

**Sammie**


	9. New Beginnings

**So, so, so sorry that I haven't updated, but I have a nice, long chapter for you guys! Like, excluding the author's notes, it is 2,714 words! Which might not seem like a big deal, but usually my chapters are around 1,000 words.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Tasha's POV  
"What do you want me to do for you?" the hairdresser asked, combing through my lengthy, dark locks. I looked blankly at him through the mirror.

I honestly had no idea as to what I should do with my hair. I've had it long and dark my whole life and although I've had a trim here or a fringe there, I've never really altered it that much. Mom was always so proud of it, so I kept it that way. But seeing Ross the other night with Logan, well I guess it kind of served as a wakeup call. I need to change. I'm way to... predictable. I want to stand out. I _need_ to stand out.

So after all my classes today I decided to go and change. Find a brand new me. Preferably, one that won't bore Ross.

"Uh..."

The hairdresser smiled, showing his straight, white teeth and laughed a little. "You don't want to do this, do you?"

I sat up straighter. "No, I do! I just... I want to stand out more. I've been a brunette my whole life and I want to be... transformed. I just don't know how yet. Surprise me," I said. "Make me look like a whole different person." He nodded and pulled up the sleeves of his black button up shirt to his elbows and turned me away from the mirror.

"Can I cut it?" he asked, draping a towel over my shoulders.

"Whatever you have to do," I said with confidence that surprised me. As I watched my familiar long, dark locks fall to the ground I felt a wave of satisfaction wash over me. No going back now...

A little while later, he turned me around so that I was facing the mirror. I gasped. I looked completely and entirely _gorgeous_. This girl, with the sleek, stylish and super trendy blond bob stared back at me. My hair now stopped just below my chin, and had brown and softer blond highlights that looked natural. The tip of a cool layered fringe brushed the left side of my forehead, just barely touching my eyebrow. The cut was so right for the shape of my face, and made my dark chocolate eyes pop. I looked so... chic. I didn't look like me at all.

And I loved it.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed. The hairdresser grinned. "You like?" My smile didn't need more than a few seconds for it to reach my ears.

"I love."

"I thought so. It looked like you really wanted a new beginning. A fresh start."

A fresh start, I mused. I like it.

* * *

Trish's POV  
"I really don't get it, Trish," Ally was saying as I handed her and Dez a menu. Logan said nothing as she scanned the menu. It was just after my last class for the day. I had decided to spend the rest of the day at my new job – Coco's Coffee Shop. Dez usually comes during my shift in hopes of a best friend discount. I usually give it to him... depending on my mood. Okay, so maybe not usually.

Ally says it's because of my crush on him. Ha. Yeah right. I got over my crush on him ages ago.

"We agreed on being honest with each other all the time and he knows keeping secrets from me bothers me a lot. Not to mention he's sharing it with my mom!" Ally ranted. Suddenly, she gave a gasp. "Oh my gosh what if he wants to propose?!"

I gave a squeal. "Finally! I've already chosen my maid of honour dress. It's got neon purple and leopard print and loads of sequins and a strap that goes like-"

Dez interrupted me with a laugh. "He is _not_ going to propose." Ally's shoulders slumped. I shot Dez a look.

"And how would you know this?"

"I'm his best friend. I know he's not going to propose just like I know Austin wouldn't want you to wear leopard print at his wedding." I scoffed. This is ridiculous.

"He would! And it's not his choice, its Ally's! She would let me, right Ally?" Ally shrugged. Dez laughed, only irritating me more. "Ally?"

Ally handed me her menu with a melancholy sigh. "I don't know what I'd let you wear to Austin and I's wedding Trish," she said, breezily waving Dez's obnoxious chortles off. "I mean first I have to decide stuff like who's coming and where it's going to be and who is going to be my maid of honour and what the colour theme is going to be and..."

"Colour theme for what?" Austin asked, sitting next to Ally in the booth. He leaned in for a kiss but, unlike most of their hello kisses, it only lasted for a few seconds. Austin just sighed and shook his head.

"Trish and Ally were discussing your wedding," Dez said, motioning to the couple. Austin raised his eyebrows. "Already? Jeez, guys, at least let me get the ring first."

"Ha!" I exclaimed, pointing at Dez. "He _is_ going to propose!"

"No I'm not," Austin butted in, "Well, not for a while anyway."

"Aha!" Dez triumphantly said, pumping his fist. "Now come on, you're supposed to be a waitress, right! Bring me some chocolate cake and cat food."

I stop scribbling down his order. "Cat food?"

"Yeah you know how I feed that stray cat that lives across from Bill's Surf Shop. He _loves_ chocolate cake."

"And the cat food?" Logan enquired, tapping her fingernails impatiently on the mahogany table.

"What? It's healthy stuff, man!" For cats, I thought with an eye roll.

"_Why_ would you do that?"

"Because it keeps my teeth shinier than the dog food does!" Idiot. Shaking my head, I turned to everyone else and took their orders. I don't really know why I'm trying so hard – maybe because Courtney, the manager (nickname Coco), lets us keep the tips for ourselves no matter how much. I guess when your prices are as high as they are here you stop caring about tips. Who cares? Free money!

I returned with everyone's orders, and only when handing Logan her drink did I start to think about her and her phoney relationship with Ross. I mean, it's so damn _obvious_ people! She obviously knows about Tasha's feelings towards Ross and just wants to toy with her emotions. I knew it from the way she kept glancing over at Tony and Tasha the other night. It was a total giveaway. At first, I didn't really want to believe it, but over time (a few hours) I decided whose side I was on.

But what I don't get is Ross. I _know_ he's attracted to Tasha. I just know it. So why on earth would he leave her for Logan, someone he's only known for a few months? That's where the fishy stench of suspicion stinks the most.

"Frizzy?" Logan was saying, "You mind letting go of the glass?" I snapped out of my gaze and relaxed my jaw, which I hadn't realised that it was clenched until now. Four pairs of eyes all stuck to me in either worry or amusement. Or both, in Logan's case.

"Sorry," I said in a breathy laugh, "Uh, Ally may I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure is there a prob-"

"Sorry, Trish but I have to rehearse for the auditions on Saturday next week," Austin said, "And I have to show Ally our new practise room." He finished, sending a wink to Ally.

"Okay, call me later," I told Ally. I left them to serve other customers – Courtney was walking by – all the while a question burning in my head.

New practice room?! No. Way.

* * *

Ross' POV  
Austin, Dad and I once went out on a 'boys only' camping trip. Back then, I was seven and Austin was ten. Mom let us go – only because she made us promise to stick to the schedule she had typed out. Seriously. She made us put a hand on our hearts and everything. For the first day, we followed it. It was so boring. A shame, really, because that sheet of paper was our firewood on the second day.

My point is: I thought going on a camping trip where we weren't allowed to even _climb the trees_ was lame. That is, I did until I spent the rest of my afternoon with Tony.

He's okay, I guess but that's it. We've had several awkward pauses in our conversations so in the end I just let him talk. Even then he talked my ear off. It was starting out to be the worst Saturday afternoon ever – until I saw her walk in.

Call me crazy but I _swear_ she looked like Tasha for a split second. The blond headed beauty stood talking to someone for a bit before heading towards us.

"...And then I was like, 'dude, I'm not really going to take your dog for a walk off a cliff!' The kid was just so gullible it was amazing... Ross, what are you looking at?" I didn't answer and continued to gaze at the girl as she came closer and closer into view. Tony turned around and spotted her immediately. There was something familiar about her.

"Whoa, Tasha? Is that you?" Tony exclaimed, grabbing my attention for the second time in the afternoon. The first was when he told me there was a spider on my back. And, just like last time, I felt shivers go through my body. I felt stiff and tried to speak but no words would come. She just looked so... different.

The girl laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Yeah it's me. How do I look?"

"Hot," Tony said, earning an eye roll from Tasha. She smiled at me, and I felt the familiar fluttery feeling in my stomach. She and Tony were now looking at me with expectant faces. She had just said something.

"Huh?" I spluttered, making Tasha grin. I mentally kicked myself.

"I said, what do you think?"

I looked at her again, my eyes drinking in her appearance before responding. "You look... beautiful." My statement, so simple, caused her whole face – even her neck and ears – to flush. I almost smirked. Logan was right; she _did_ like me.

"Thank you," she shyly said. I nearly sighed in relief. At least she wasn't completely gone. It's not that I don't like her new, uh, self. Not that at all. The fact that she could have changed completely is what scared me. If I'm going to end up with Tasha, I want it to be with the Tasha I know and love.

Tony started saying something again, but like the schedule for camp, I blocked it out and focused on the fun side, or in this case, Tasha.

* * *

Ally's POV  
I was practically bouncing in my seat with anxiety and excitement shooting through my veins. At last, Austin was going to tell me his secret. The whole drive there, my palms were sweating and my feet tapping anxiously.

"So you got a new practise room?" I said, trying to start a conversation. The silence didn't help the uncontainable excitement that was erupting within me. Austin hummed yes.

"I thought with a competition this big coming around the school's music rooms wouldn't be good enough since other people have to use them too."

It is kind of true. Although the school's music rooms are multiple and had many instruments, there are loads of other students who need them just as much as Austin and I. And the one at Sonic Boom isn't much of an option either. Since the store had gotten so much business, Dad had to order _way_ more instruments and the storage room wasn't enough space so he had to use my old practise room. He even got a new employee there to help out. I didn't mind giving up my new sanctuary because it meant that Dad would benefit massively from it.

"So when did you buy it?" I asked.

"Umm... a while ago. I didn't know if you would approve so I didn't tell you straight away." My forehead crinkled in confusion. Why wouldn't I approve? And when did he buy the place? I looked out the window as we pulled into one of the most upscale neighbourhoods in Miami. By now, the buzzed excitement was slowly dimming as we passed numerous houses and turned to a neighbourhood with a big orange van parked near one of the houses. Not just any orange van – a _moving van_. I crossed my fingers, silently praying that my suspicions weren't true.

To my disappointment, Austin pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. He sent me a grin and jogged over to open my door. Wait, is this his way of saying he wants to break up? Of course not. He would tell me... right? What if he's not even moving in? Maybe we are stopping for directions?

"Isn't it great?!" he exclaimed, dragging me onto the front lawn so that we had a full view of the massive house. I momentarily stood next to him, gawking at the luxurious house that stood before us. Well, I wouldn't even call it a house. More like a mini mansion.

"Hey, careful with that!" Austin yelled at one of the men who were carrying boxes and furniture. "You break that and it's coming out of your pay check, buddy!" I snapped back into reality. Austin bit his lip, now focusing on me.

"So what do you think?"

I crossed my arms. "A practise _room_, huh? Austin if you wanted to move out into a place of your own, you could have just said so."

He sighed in relief. "So you're not mad at me then?" he asked. I shook my head. I wasn't mad, but I was sad. Seriously, we've been dating for three years, and we've discussed moving in together. But for him to then move in by himself and hide it from me? That's just unnecessary.

"It's a nice place. It must have cost a fortune." Austin shrugged. My dad pulled some strings," he replied.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I didn't think his dad would do this even though Austin didn't go to law school, like he'd originally planned. Austin, reading my mind, playfully shoved me.

"Hey, just because my dad still doesn't approve of PCA, it doesn't mean he's giving up on my completely."

"I totally wasn't thinking that," I denied. Austin scoffed. "I believe you," he said.

"But seriously, it's a really nice home, Austin," I said, more serious now. I hope I didn't look depressed, because then Austin would get really worried and over think things, which is usually my job.

"Well only the best for you, Als," he said, ruffling my hair.

"Me? You mean you want us to... and live in this... just the two of us?" I spluttered, trying to wrap this around my brain. Austin's grin started to fade. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. And suddenly, it makes sense. He must have talked to my parents about it – which would explain my Dad's weird behaviour and Mom's secretive actions.

"You know, if you want to. I mean, I did it for us but if you don't want to I guess I can sell it or... Ugh, it's too early, right? That's the problem, right? I should have known not to do this. I should have just waited for you or-" I giggled, sending him to a halt.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're rambling," I said, giving him a kiss. "That's my thing." Austin embraced me with a laugh. "So you're not mad?"

"No. I'm the very opposite. I'd be honoured to move in with you, Austin." I swear his smile was so huge I just had to start laughing again. What a dork.

"The honour's all mine, Miss Dawson," he said with a mock bow. He put an arm around my waist as we watched the last of the boxes get put inside our new home. After a moment of silence Austin said we needed to get back to school to get my clothes and break the news to everyone.

"A new beginning," I said with a grin.

"A new beginning," he replied.

* * *

**Heyy! Hope you guys enjoyed! I will try and update sooner, guys! Please review!**

**Sammie**


	10. Stress

**Hey guys! I have AMAZING news! Well, amazing if you read my first story A Spanish Disaster. But if you didn't, well, please just read anyway!**

**So as you probably know, MysteryMe317 is doing a competition for the best multi-chap fic of 2012! And the incredible anon ****HussieHusky nominated it! So I've recently found out that it miraculously made the top 10! So now I really need you guys! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE vote for ASD! **

**And what's in it for you guys? My love and whoever votes will become a character in one of my next Austin and Ally stories! The FIRST THREE will win this! Then everyone else will be loved by me for all eternity! I don't know about you but that sounds VERY tempting!**

**So please, please, please vote! **

**Review responses!  
silvermist: I hope you enjoy!**

**Tlkin2much: They have, but I'm not really comfortable writing like that. But I altered the first few paragraphs just for you!**

**Princess Happy: Thanks!**

**Happy Beginnings3: Thank you very much!**

**Jarlcarriers: I hope that was a good thing? Lol.**

**LG Ally: Thank you so, so much! How's your story going?**

**Queenc1: Thanks for the review! And I can say it'll be just one or two chapters until they get together so hold on!**

**Randomsmileyperson: I hope you like this chapter as much as you enjoyed the other!**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV**  
**I was awake, but my eyes were closed. Warmth surrounded me. In the silence, I could hear Austin snoring lightly beside me. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Within a few days, my whole life had turned around. I now lived with my totally perfect boyfriend in an amazing house. It's so nice waking up to all those good morning kisses. I love living with Austin and having our own space to do whatever we want whenever we want.

That thought brought a blush to my cheeks as memories of last night. The feel of our bodies against each other. The moans. The whole night in general was... amazing.

In the midst of my trip down memory lane, I almost didn't notice how the room was completely silent. I opened my eyes at last, a smile still on my face.

Austin smiled back at me and absentmindedly played with my hair. "Morning Als."

"Morning," I replied. He ran his hand along my bare side and stopped at my inner thigh. I shivered slightly as he brought my leg up and hitched it around his waist and when he ran his hands along my leg, tracing patterns every now and then I couldn't help but sigh in content. I felt a trail of electricity following his fingers. My breath hitched in my throat.

Austin smirked and planted a kiss on my forehead. "We have to practise for the song today; auditions are next week," I said, now playing with his hair. Austin groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Aren't you the one usually psyched for things like this?" I teased.

"I'm lazy," Austin said matter-of-factly, making me laugh. Then he started humming the Lazy Song.

"Last night was really great, shall we continue it, Als?"

"Mm, I don't know, hey," I said, grinning at his puppy dog face. "Seriously, we have classes today." I got up, Austin following in suit.

"You know, it's a good thing that you're the responsible one," he said with a laugh. I left to take a shower. After I was done, I walked back into our room to find Austin gone. I grabbed some dark skinny jeans, some grey ankle boots with a wedged heel and a cute yellow tank with a white cardigan over the top.

Walking into the hallway I had to pinch myself again to make sure I wasn't dreaming. This house was without a doubt the coolest I'd ever seen. It had four huge bedrooms – the biggest belonging to Austin and I – all with their own bathrooms, two living rooms (one upstairs and one downstairs), an immense kitchen, an entertainment area complete with a bar, a huge cinema-like TV screen and chairs and a music room.

That's right; I have a music room in my own house. It even had a mini recording studio inside! How awesome is that?! And outside was a vast green yard with a big, luxurious pool and a table that seats fourteen for any outside events. My dream house for sure.

The whistling coming from the kitchen told me where Austin had disappeared to. There e sat, in boxers and a shirt, on the counted flipping through the mail.

"Junk, junk, junk, bills, junk, junk... ooh a coupon for ice cream!"

"Are you sure you're over the age of five?" I asked as I waltzed passed him to grab milk from the fridge. "Are you sure you're under the age of-"

"Don't say it," I said, sending a warning glance in his direction. Austin chuckled. "Okay, okay. So, what's for breakfast?"

"Well I just need to get the toaster and the kettle..." I stopped opening cupboards, surprised by the booming laughter that came from my boyfriend. Austin clapped his hands, still laughing. I swear, he laughs like he smokes.

I frowned. "What?"

"You call that cooking?!" he said, still chuckling. I retrieved the toaster with a victorious huff. "I'd like to see you do better, Moon."

"As a matter of fact, I can." I rolled my eyes good naturedly. "And who taught you? Your mommy?" Instead of a sarcastic remark, I was greeted with a sheepish yes.

"Aw Austin that's so sweet!" I said, half impressed with his confession. I would be totally impressed if it weren't for the fact that to me she didn't seem like the type to actually cook for herself. She seemed like the type to have a personal chef to do stuff like that for her.

"Yeah I am," he said cockily, just as I expected.

"Just go get dressed and I'll make breakfast," I ordered.

"Gotcha."

* * *

Logan's POV  
My eyes quickly scanned all the students in my class as we stretched. For some reason, our teacher always said it was good for us to stretch before a lesson started. Something about 'letting the creative juices flow' or whatever. My eyes lingered for a bit on Third, whose muscles stretched visibly as he stretched. I never noticed how fit he was. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had noticed, because some girls – and even our teacher – were eyeing him. Yuck.

I moved on until I got to Ross. He was lean, and had very little muscle on him, unlike Blondie and Third. I scowled automatically at the thought of that pompous, irritating and annoying blond boy. Although we still have our fights and the occasional dirty look, we haven't been that bad. We're what Trish calls 'frenemies' or something. That boy is just full of surprises. Like when he and Ally moved in together? I did not see that coming at all. I always thought he was like an older version on Ross with the addition of that huge ass ego.

Ross. The sweet and innocent and totally cowardly boy I'd come to known, was now flirting up a storm with Tasha. I watched as he talked animatedly while Tasha stood and listened, laughed or talked. Most of the time, she was giggling and brushing away her bangs from her eyes. I'll never understand the art of flirting. Ross had gotten this confidence boost right after she showed up with her new hairstyle. She seemed less timid, too. I guess my mom was right when she said looks matter.

I frowned and pushed back the thoughts of mom and home and the rest of my family. I came here to forget, I scolded myself.

"Now, class, we shall be putting all this newfound energy into a game of trust. For if there is no trust in the theatre, then how will we learn to work together and put on a spectacular show?" She said with a dramatic flourish. "I need you all to get into groups of four or five, with one person in the middle.

Suddenly all around me, people were racing to be in groups. No one asked me. I shrugged it off and waltzed off to the spot where Frizzy, Ross, Tasha and Third stood. I saw Frizzy's grin fade a little.

What was up with her? Ever since the night Ross and I became an 'item' she's been acting weird around me. I had this feeling in my gut that she knew about me and Ross. I know that if she does know, she's probably hating on me right now. But I have college to get through, Ross' failed love life to help and survive the end of the semester when I have to go back to Canada. Back to being part of a matched set. Frizzy can think whatever she wants.

"So who's in the middle?" Third asked. No one volunteered so I sauntered into the centre.

"Alright! Now I want the people in the middle to fall stiffly and they must trust their comrades." I snorted at the word 'comrades'. "And the catcher must be trusted to catch, whilst the one falling must trust that they'll be caught. Fall... and catch... and fall... and catch..."

Her words were so soothing. I closed my eyes and fell backward. I forced myself to stay still and fall easily. To my surprise, Tasha managed to catch me. And then again, I was falling, falling... and was caught by Third. So it went. I fell and landed against someone's chest. It was peaceful. Suddenly, I was falling and falling... and no one was catching. I shrieked and opened my eyes just as I landed on the ground with a thud. Someone underneath me groaned in pain. Third. I quickly got to my feet and dusted myself off. Third stood up, rubbing his arm.

"You're so heavy for such a tiny person," he teased.

"Or maybe you're just weak," I shot back.

"_Burn_!" Ross exclaimed with a laugh. Our teacher looked our way with a frown.

"And what is going on here?"

"Sorry Miss. I just lost my balance," Third said with the biggest, cheesiest smile I'd ever seen. I laughed as our professor flushed. It was sad, really. She quickly regained her posture and clapped her hands sharply to get the attention of everyone else.

"Right! Let's have someone else in the middle now," she ordered. And so it went on. All the while, Tasha and Ross were having their gestures with each other. All the while Tony was staring intently at Tasha with a strange look All the while Frizzy was sending me the evils.

Frizzy staring at me with that look on her face served as a wakeup call. So at the end of the lesson, I threw my arms around Ross' neck and planted one on him. Tasha faltered and Third whistled. I pulled away and saw Frizzy huff and march out of the room. Tasha wordlessly left the room, Third chasing after her. And Ross just sent me a dirty look and left as well. I almost laughed to myself. Who knew there'd be this much drama _offstage_?!

* * *

Tasha's POV  
I'm not quite sure why, but I actually thought Ross was interested for a second. I was so embarrassed – he obviously didn't feel the same way! The pain I felt was starting to get a little too familiar for my liking. Is this why Sonya was always so bitter? Because she knew Austin would never like her back? It must have been hard for her, because everyone around her was always reminding her of what a perfect couple Austin and Ally made. I never should have underestimated the pain that came with love. It really sucked. I can only imagine how Sonya got through this every single day. I don't think it helped that Austin lived next door to us.

Right now I needed to get far away from Ross, who I know will be following me for many different reasons. I considered going off campus, but I wasn't up for that. This school is huge – there must be someplace where Ross will know where to find me. I heard footsteps behind me and quickened my pace. Soon I was running. I didn't know where to, but I didn't need anyone right now. Unfortunately, they started running as well. I could tell it was Tony by the way his sneakers squeaked on the floor. Just as I made it outside, I felt a hand grab my elbow and gently, but swiftly, press me against the trunk of a tree. Tony stared down at me with a puzzled yet worried look on his face.

"Tasha, are you okay?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine. Those same brown eyes that I'd known for three years. The same brown eyes that I'd always see in the hallways at school back in Barcelona. Yes, Sonya, Tony and I went to the same high school. But since he was in Sonya's age group, I only ever saw him a few times. But those few times were the best moments ever. Whenever I was in the library or outside in the courtyard at school, he just happened to be there. We didn't talk much. I just sat and read or did assignments and he doodled. He was always doodling somewhere. He even drew on his arms sometimes. I'd always found it amusing. Then, one day he caught me singing to myself – something I almost never did because of fear of being laughed at. But he smiled and told me I was a good singer. I remember the way his eyes twinkled as he said it. It was nice having someone like him tell me I was actually good at something other than academics. But, unfortunately, he moved the following year. And I only met up with him again here at PCA.

I sniffed. "I don't know."

"Tasha," he said a warning tone in his voice. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll be forced to do it!" I gasped. In a split second, I was on the ground, underneath him, gasping for air as I laughed. Tony knew I was very ticklish – it was my weakest spot. I laughed until my sides hurt, and tears coming from my eyes. Tony was laughing along. He saw that I had had enough so he stopped. We sat up, panting and smiling. It felt good to laugh.

"Thanks Tony," I said with a happy sigh. I was still down, but I wasn't as gloomy as before.

"Anytime, Tash. So... are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, staring at me again. I leaned back against the tree with my hands on my knees and my legs folded up to my chest. "I like Ross," I said simply. "No wait, I love him."

Tony smiled a small smile. "I guess I'm out of the game, huh?" I said nothing, looking at him apologetically. Tony sighed. "Oh well. So why don't you go and get him?"

"Because he's not available."

"So was Austin. But Sonya never gave up, now did she?" Tony said with a cheeky grin.

True.

* * *

Ally's POV  
"Okay so maybe we should go through the song one last time for the auditions tomorrow," I said, arranging my music sheet on the piano. Austin nodded and plopped onto the bench with a huff. "Or maybe a break?" he said weakly.

"I suppose so. You have earned it," I said in agreement. "So can we go grab something to eat before class? I'm starved," Austin said.

"You're always hungry," I said with a laugh. I got up with him and together we made our way through the crowded halls to the Caf.

"Ally, I've been wondering," Austin started, playing with my fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Well, isn't it weird how none of our friends have been to our place yet?" I shrugged, "I guess. Is this your way of saying you want to throw a party at our house?" Austin sent me a sheepish smile. "Is that a yes?" I pretended to think about it. "Okay," I said. "Why not?"

"Yes!" Austin exclaimed. We quickly ordered our food and went outside at our usual table where Ross, Dez, Logan and Trish sat. Austin and I set down our food.

"Hey guys. Where are Tasha and Tony?" I asked. Ross sat silently, poking his sandwich with a plastic fork. I wonder why he's so down. Logan chugged down her Coke and let out a huge burp. "Somewhere around here," she said.

"Logan that's disgusting," Trish snapped. Dez just laughed. "Trish looks so funny when she's mad." As expected, this encouraged a fight between Trish and Dez. Logan chewed slowly and watched with amusement. "Whoa. I started that?"

"No," Austin said sarcastically.

"And who asked you?" Logan retorted. Austin smirked. "You did. Forgotten already?"

I could not believe all four of them were fighting when Ross was obviously feeling unhappy.

"Ross," I started gently, "What's bothering you?" Ross grunted in response.

"Is it about school or something?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. It's..." he trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning forward. He hesitantly replied, "Uh, its girl troubles." I nodded in understanding. He continued.

"And it's really stressing me out. I mean, one moment I think Tasha likes me then the next, Logan comes and attacks me in front of her and now she's mad at me and spending more time with _Tony_ and not to mention I have schoolwork to worry about-"

I cut him off. "You know what? You need to relieve some stress. Come to a party at Austin and I's place."

* * *

**Okay my lovlies! Here's the long awaited chapter coming to an end! So how was it? Please tell me! And please remember to vote! I've already got a few people voting so I need you to join in. Remember – it ends on the 10****th**** of February!**

**Sammie ;)**


	11. Back to Square One

**AH-MAZING NEWS MY DEAR FRIENDS! A Spanish Disaster came THIRD for the Best Austin and Ally Story of 2012! Can you believe it? I can't! **

**I really and truly do love you guys and I'm forever in your debt! Seriously. VIRTUAL HUGS FOR ALL! I can't stop saying thank you!**

**THANK YOU SO FRIGGEN MUCH! AHHHHHH!**

**That was me screaming in happiness! And, as promised, the first three to vote for ASD were:**

** .5  
i-luv-ross-lynch-and-R5  
StorieeMaker123**

**And special mention to 831hulagirl, . .pet. and tysmileyface who voted twice! Love y'all! And thank you very much to everyone else who voted! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

Ally's POV  
The auditorium was jam-packed with people. Somehow throughout the throng of all the bustling upcoming musicians and their supporters, Austin, Trish, Dez and I managed to make it to the table sop that we could sign up.

"Whoa! I'm the eight thousand seven hundred and sixty fourth person to sign up! Awesome!" Austin said, a huge grin breaking out on his face.

"Show the world the sticker that made you famous!" Dez cheered, pointing his video camera at Austin's blue shirt that had a big sticker with his number on it. Austin grinned and puffed out his chest.

Dez had decided to do a live webcast for Austin's audition – so that we (fans included) could all 'capture the moment' as he said. I thought it was a great idea. Weirdly enough, so did Trish.

"No it means more competition," Trish said as we left the registration area. "Which means I'll have to work twice as hard making sure that everything goes as planned!"

"Well, since you don't work that should be easy," Dez said, earning laughs from Austin and I. Trish scowled into the camera lens. "You'd better learn to sleep with your eyes open, Dez." Dez kept his distance from Trish.

Austin looked around, where people were talking excitedly whilst some looked worried beyond relief. But Austin was cool and confident like he usually was. I really wished I could have some of that confidence he has. He was always so optimistic and certain about life. I stood there for a moment, just imagining what it would be like to actually be in the spotlight. At first I thought about the screaming fans, the adrenaline pulsing through my veins, the amazing feeling that would engulf me once I got lost in the music.

"Ally?" Trish's voice echoed in the background of my vision. The more she called me, the more I was pulled from my other world and drawn back to this one. My eyes fluttered open to see the bewildered faces of my best friends. Three of my six friends, to be more precise.

Logan, Tasha and Ross all had an exam today. I'm not quite sure how you can have an exam on drama but apparently they do that. Tony had to write as well. And Trish, being Trish, called in sick and came here instead. She just said she'd write a makeup test later.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You zoned out for a while," Austin said, worried.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

Dez snorted from behind the camera. "With your eyes closed? Please." I didn't bother explaining to him that you _could_ think with your eyes closed and just opted for the 'are you alright up there?' look.

"So what should we do while we wait?" Trish asked. Austin and Dez shared a look. Or rather, Austin looked into the camera.

"RAID THE SNACK BAR!" they both shouted before speeding off.

Of course.

* * *

Logan's POV  
When teachers say 'test' the image that comes to mind is endless hours trying to study, not studying which then results in cramming at the last minute and then sitting in an uncomfortable seat as you try and cheat without getting caught.

But not in drama.

Here, you are given a character to play and you have to play it well using all the tactics we've been taught and all the while our drama teacher – I've decided to call her Hippie as I can't ever remember her name – sits at the back and scribbles stuff into her notebook.

The play she selected was Merchant of Venice by Shakespeare. It's basically about some rich chick's daddy who made this competition for guys so that they can see who will marry his daughter. The thing is; there are three caskets – one of gold, a silver one and then a lead one. The one which has her picture is the right one. So there's all these fancy-shmancy guys who come to try and win. And there is this one guy called Bassanio who isn't a prince so he borrows money from his friend Antonio who is the merchant of Venice. And I'm not quite sure who ends up with her. Couldn't be bothered to read the whole thing.

"Logan Sloane, you shall be playing the part of Portia, the fair rich Italian lady. And Anthony Stan, you will be the dashing prince of Morocco. Please flip to page 101 in your books. And...action!" she bellowed from her seat at the back.

It was the scene where the prince opened the gold casket. I cleared my throat and began.

"The several caskets to this noble prince. Now make your choice," I said in my most posh voice, looking deeply into Third's eyes. He has nice eyes. Like hot chocolate. I love hot chocolate.

"This first of gold, who this inscription bears, 'Who chooseth me, shall gain what many men desire...'"

"Stop!" Hippie yelled, already making her way through the seats and to the stage. The class instantly began to talk. I furrowed my eyebrows. This was an exam. What was she doing?

"There's just not enough emotion between you two. Watch and learn, my dear," she said to me. I stood aside with my arms crossed. I watched as she said my lines, but this time she was being a little too... comfortable with Third. Third was taking cautious steps back throughout the scene. I rolled my eyes. This lady was just sad.

"And that's how it is done!" she said, looking satisfied. "Again!"

And so it went on. At last, it was Ross and Tasha's turn. They were the last ones to go on, seeing as they were among the youngest. As Hippie was ordering orders to them I glanced at my ice watch. It was half two in the afternoon. Blondie hadn't gone up yet. Although we weren't exactly the closest people out there, I still had to go. Because Ally forced me to.

"Let me choose, for as I am, I live upon the rack," Ross said, acting as Bassanio. Onstage, he looked like a whole other person. It was like he really was Bassanio. Beside him, Tasha looked genuinely worried.

"Upon the rack, Bassanio? Then confess what treason there is mingled with your love." Of course, Hippie over there didn't interrupt their performance. Why do so many people like Third? I thought irritably.

Well, I am one of those people.

They continued with their scene until the end of class. Once Hippie dismissed us, Ross, Tasha, Third made a mad dash for the car with me leisurely following behind them.

"I call shotgun!" Ross exclaimed.

"You can't call shotgun until you see the car," Tasha said, poking him in the arm just to emphasise her point.

"Shotgun," Third laughed when his black truck was in sight. I put on my sunglasses with a scoff. "You're driving."

He shrugged and smiled, making me feel like jell-o. "I know, I just wanted to win."

* * *

"Are we too late?" Tasha asked her cousin twenty minutes later. Ally shook her head. She seemed a little out of sorts. "No. Austin's the next one." I looked around.

"Where is he?" I enquired, taking my sunglasses off and looking around. There were so many people here. It reminded me of back home whenever my dad and I went to watch a hockey game, so many people buzzing with excitement.

I shook my head. How were you ever going to forget if you were constantly reminded? I wondered. Maybe I wasn't supposed to forget.

"He went with Dez to get some..." Frizzy stopped. "Uh... what did they go get, Ally?"

Ally, who was pacing and muttering to herself, ignored Frizzy's question. She checked her watch again. "Where is he? We have to warm up his voice and do breathing exercises and make sure he's calm so that he doesn't screw up!" Ross smiled uneasily.

"Maybe you should calm down first," he said in a reassuring tone. "I _am_ calm!" Ally snapped. Then she grabbed a handful of hair and started to chew. I shuddered. That sure didn't seem calm to me.

"Ally calm down," Frizzy said in a gentle yet commanding voice. "Austin will be back soon. I mean, he's with Dez, isn't he?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Well it's been a good run," Frizzy said as an afterthought. "Who wants a beer?"

"Trish!"

"Okay, okay I'll go look for idiot one and two," she said in defeat. She didn't even have time to turn around since Blondie and Red decided to reappear.

"Where have you been?" Ally demanded, putting her hands on her hips. Blondie's smile dropped. I think he just realised he was in deep shit.

"We were just walking around," Blondie said, "We didn't think it would be a big deal."

"Well ya thought wrong," Frizzy cut in. "We were so worried sick and you just left without telling us when you were going and how long you would be gone! You know, you could have missed your audition, mister! And I've worked to damn had to get you this far, Moon. To damn hard!"

Frizzy's speech seemed to throw everyone off guard, as there was silence between us for some time. Then, as it always shall be, Redhead broke the silence.

"So it just goes to show you, to get wherever you want to get in life, you have to get through _that_! Dez said in a chirpy voice, moving the camera from himself to a red faced Frizzy. We all laughed, even Ally. She'd managed to burn some steam and was now thinking clearly.

"Okay Austin, we have to go warm up your voice," she said, pulling him away. Austin just grinned like, 'what can you do?' and followed her.

"So what song is he singing?" Third asked Trish. She looked up from her Blackberry. "I don't know! Ally's the songwriter."

"And you're the manager," Tony said matter-of-factly. I wasn't really listening to the rest of their conversation. Instead, I focused on two lovebirds that were getting too cosy for my liking. Hey, I _am_ supposed to be the girlfriend. I guess I wouldn't be so snappy if Tony actually looked jealous. It seemed like this plan was only working for one of us. I was about to go and tell Ross off when I saw the look on Tony's face. He looked sad, that's for sure. But he also looked... proud.

"Okay that's weird," I said to myself. Why would he be proud? Did he not like Tasha? Of course he did, then why else would he be sad if he didn't?

I weighed my options. If I went to Ross and acted like his girlfriend, Tasha would be upset and Third would be happy if she went back to him. But if I didn't, Ross and Tasha would get together sooner.

Which was the whole point of the plan, right? So why don't I want to leave things as they are? Because Third doesn't seem into me at all. But if Ross and Tasha get together then doesn't that mean that he'll need someone to lean on? To help him get back on his feet? I could be that one...

Oh my gosh what am I thinking? Since when am I acting all mushy and soft? That's so not me. What is my problem?

"Isn't that interesting?" Frizzy said suddenly, breaking my train of thought. Normally, I wouldn't have cared but she managed to stare at me and Ross at the same time, despite the huge distance between us. I started back.

"What?"

"Well, Ross and Tasha seem pretty close," she said, challenging me. She knew too much. I stood my ground and crossed my arms. "I'm not the jealous type. Ross wouldn't cheat on me."

"So what do you call that?" I whipped around to find Tasha pressed against the wall and with her fingers wrapped in Ross' golden locks. Clearly they were happily swapping spit and ignoring the outside world. On the inside, I was shocked. And impressed. Ross actually had some balls!

But, as I am the ever faithful actor, I pulled on my best heartbroken face.

"How could you do this to me, Ross?" I exclaimed dramatically, putting and a hand on my chest. My eyes started to sting with fake tears for good measure. Man I'm good.

Ross and Tasha broke apart. "I can explain," he stammered. Tasha bit her lip and stared at the ground.

"No! We are over, you hear me? Over!" I wailed, running past a shocked Austin and Ally.

I should win an Oscar.

* * *

Ally's POV  
"What just happened?" Austin demanded, just as his name was called.

"Austin Moon! You're next!"

"What? I can't go on! Not now!" he stammered, looking at us with a worried face. I put a hand on his arm. "You'll do great," I said reassuringly. We all nodded at him, urging him to go on. He reluctantly walked past us and into the hall to take his audition. Poor Austin, I thought, he shouldn't have to worry about this right before one of the biggest audition of his life.

"Alright what happened here?" I said once Austin had walked through the door. "And why did Logan run away crying?"

Trish and Tony instantly backed away. So it seemed that the culprits were Ross and Tasha. They sheepishly told me the whole story. I stood up to look for Logan, who was in the car park. She was sitting on the hood of Tony's black truck. She had the sleeves of her worn out Lakers hoodie rolled up to her elbows that were resting on her knees. Her legs were wide apart, which made me glad that she wore jeans.

I stood next to her for a while but she didn't seem to acknowledge me. So finally I asked if she was okay. Logan continued to stare into the distant sun as it sunk lower and lower.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know.

"I'm just.. tired, Ally," she said with a sigh. "Tired of all the acting and all the running away." I didn't know how to reply to this so I just remained silent. What did she mean by 'running away'?

"Ross and I were never a thing," she continued. "We just did it all just so that we could get Tasha jealous. She started hanging out with Tony more again and Ross wanted it to be different this time. And, I guess, over time I started to maybe, sorta, kinda..." she trailed off.

"Like Tony?" I suggested. She looked at her sneakers and nodded. "But I'm not exactly his type."

"But everything's okay now, Ross and Tasha are happy together. So why are you upset?"

"Because she hates me. Tasha and Frizzy, actually. And because Tony doesn't like me back. And..."

"And?" I urged her to continue. She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Tell me!" I insisted.

"No!" she snapped, suddenly angry. Then suddenly she looked sorry.

"Logan..."

"It's nothing, Ally. I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just..."

"Stressed out?" I said with a small grin. She nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

**A pretty eventful chapter, if I do say so myself. Well, Tasha and Ross are finally together! And What is bugging Logan? Will Austin get in? And why did Trish snitch? Tony seems **_**too **_**quiet... **

**And there will be a surprise visitor! Guess who? Stay tuned!**

**Sammie ;)**


	12. That Bitch

**Heyy guys! I hope ya'll had a fantastic Valentine's Day! I sure did! *Hint hint! **

**So moving on, I have the next chapter ready for you! I'm actually surprised about how many of you guessed correctly who the guest is! Or maybe it was obvious.**

**Review Responses!  
EvilCursesGood: Was it obvious?! **

**Lalalala: Yes, yes you do! And no need to worry. Logan will certainly be happier in this chapter, I can assure you!**

**Little-bit-of-auslly: Thank you so much! You're truly amazing! **

**Jarlcarriers: LOL**

**queenc1 : I just can't wait to hear about what you think of this one!**

**Princess Happy: Thank you so much!**

**Silent Reader: Thank you! I try and be as weird as possible! Well, that's what my friends describe me as. Not funny, but weird. Lol. **

**primjay10 : get ready for more drama!**

**Okay then! Without further ado, I bring you chapter twelve! That would have been cooler if this was chapter two...**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
"Austin, did you get the drinks?" I called from the kitchen window. We were finally throwing that party he wanted. It was going to be just us and our buds. I couldn't wait. But I wasn't totally excited. For one thing, I lost my diary. Yeah, I can't find it. I just don't know where I might've left it.

Outside, Austin was trying to figure out how to use the grill because I guess he was used to old school charcoal and wood. Ha.

"Yeah," he hollered back without looking. I didn't believe him for a second. I don't know why, but I just didn't buy it.

"Oh really? What drinks?"

"Jack Daniels, vodka, Bud Light, Red Bull..."

"That's all alcohol!" I shouted. He knows I feel about those drinks! Austin stopped tinkering to look up at me. He was very amused, which only angered me.

"We're in college," he said, shaking his head. "Besides, Red Bull is not alcohol. It's an energy drink."

"Poy-ay-to, pot-ah-to, tom-ay-to, tom-ah-to!" I snapped. Austin looked at me with a weird expression on his face before he burst out laughing.

"What?" He couldn't speak because he was laughing so hard.

"What the hell?" he said at last, still chuckling. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "In British English you say 'tom-ah-to' and 'pot-ay-to' but here in America we say 'pot-may-to' and 'to-may-to' and it's basically the same word and same meaning but different sound!"

Austin rolled his eyes, "I thought we were talking about drinks. Not languages."

"It's a metaphor!" I snapped. Austin put his hands up. "If you were an English teacher, people would be too scared to learn." I rested my head in my hands and leant against the window.

"Sorry," I said, "It's just... you know the Chinese restaurant we went to last week?"

So right after Austin's audition, we went out for some Chinese. It was a lot of fun, but towards the end of the evening, Dez insisted that we get fortune cookies. Everyone's was great, but mine was a little weird. It said, and I quote, "news from afar will bring an unwelcome visitor". News from afar. How far was that? California? Texas? Africa? Europe? And was it good news or bad news? And who was the 'unwelcomed visitor' it mentioned? Was it Dallas? Sonya? Austin's parents? (Don't tell him that one!) Was the visitor even for me? Did any of this have to do with my friends?

Normally I wouldn't care about this because, I mean come on, it's a cookie with a piece of paper in it. And I don't believe in superstitions. But Trish's was 'you will have great unexpected good luck' and she found a hundred dollars on the ground! And Ross' was 'You will receive a pleasant surprise' and guess what happened to him the next day?! A girl who was selling cookies gave him a box of cookies she was selling for charity and left before he could pay. And it was a jumbo box!

At first I brushed them off as minor coincidences but today at lunch Logan looked miserable. She didn't even eat. And she loves food more than anything else in the world. And she told us she had gotten some bad news today and that she would tell us later.

News. Bad news. I wondered what it could be. I wondered if it had to do with my fortune coming true before my very eyes. So for the past few days, I'd been on edge. Austin kept saying how it was just a fluke and that I was just being silly. I don't think he's right, though.

"Oh come on, Ally," Austin said, now tinkering with the back of the metal contraption once again. I walked out to the patio and slumped down in one of the plush chairs. "It's nothing to worry about. I mean, nothing happened to Dez, Logan, Tasha or I."

"But yours aren't bad," I complained.

"Neither is yours." He said, "You're just twisting it into something it's not."

"But it says that I'll get an unwanted visitor!"

"Maybe it's some annoying kid from class or something," he replied. He sighed giving up. "How am I going to get this to work?!"

I lifted a cable. "You could plug it in for a start."

* * *

Trish's POV  
"Dez, what are you doing?" I asked.

Dez sat at the desk in his room, which was littered with bits of metal and wacky sketches. Dez turned to face me in his chair. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm _inventing_!"

"What?"

"I actually don't know yet. But I want it to be better than my last one, you know, the watch that sent text messages? Yeah. This time I'm thing of something more... original. I'm just not sure what it's going to do yet," he said.

"Whatever I didn't come here for this," I said. "Have you seen Logan?"

Dez shook his head. "Nope. Did you check the pool?"

"Yes."

"The Cafe?"

"Yeah."

"The auditorium?"

"Uh huh."

"The beach?"

"I'm not going all the way there!" I protested.

"It's only an hour away," Dez replied. "Fine. How about the mall?"

"Why would she go to the mall?"

"Because they have a food court. Or she might actually want to buy something. She is human, too, you know."

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I know she's human!" I snapped. Like really?

Dez shrugged. "Well you don't seem to like her anymore, like when she first came. What happened?" I crossed my arms. "She turned out to be a manipulative, boyfriend-stealing, best friend-crushing, cow tossing person!"

"Cow tossing?" Dez raised his eyebrows.

"I needed a third thing," I said with a shrug. Déjà vu, I thought weirdly.

"So you chose cow tossing?"

"Oh and you have other ideas!" Dez started to count off his fingers, "Hockey loving, wrestler-to-be, moody... oh wait, you're the moody one."

"Hey I am _not_ moody, okay? You know what; you are no help at all! I'll just..."

"Try the nearby gym," he suggested as I made my way to the door.

"Thanks!" I called back.

"Wait... what do you want her for?" he yelled, his voice now distant as I left his dorm.

"Wow, I should come to the gym more often," I said fifteen minutes later. They had a spa here too! Not to mention all the hot sweaty guys that came to work out. Maybe it's time to quit my job at the Calendar Store and come here.

* * *

I entered the actual gym and looked around. There were a few people here, it was fairly busy. I smiled at a nearby guy. He's a ten. Over in the weights area, I spotted Logan surrounded by three guys. Not any guys. All three were a ten in my book. I wasn't surprised. In her black yoga pants and a purple figure-hugging Billabong vest, she looked pretty good. Her body shape helped, too. It was the closest thing to girly clothing I'd seen her in. I quickly made my way over to her.

"Hey Logan," I said in my chirpiest voice. She and the guys were talking as she lifted weights. I waved to the boys.

"Do you guys mind?" she said, "We'll talk later." They nodded and left, still talking about her. I shook my head.

"So any of them in your future?" I asked, starting to make conversation. Logan managed a laugh as she lifted the heavy weights in her tiny hands. She did so quite swiftly.

"No way. They're just fascinated by a little girl like me pulling weights heavier than their usual." She put down the metal bar and drank some water. I nodded, as if totally understanding and caring.

"Yeah. Guys can be so stereotypical. So what if you can carry a huge bar with black round rings on it? I mean come on." Logan laughed. Not like it was funny. More like a pity laugh.

"Why are you really here, Frizzy?" she said, now advancing to a black bag that hung from the low ceiling. Then she took these red gloves and started punching the bag. How that helps you keep fit, I don't know. To me, you might as well be hitting a pillow. I followed her.

"Okay you got me. I want to know how you're doing," I said, not standing too close. She might hit me with that pillow thing.

"Fine. You see me every day," she said, punching harder. Or perhaps it's just me.

"Well I thought you'd be more unhappy after they way you and Ross broke up. You know?" I said. Logan stopped pounding her pillow for a second and took off her gloves.

"I told you all that night at the Chinese restaurant. You know it was fake, Frizzy," she said, resuming her pounding.

"But why did you do it? The real reason not that excuse you used."

"Wow, am I in an episode of CSI or something? What's with all the questions?" she said.

"Because I want the answers!"

"Like I said, it was to get Tasha and Ross together," there was something in that tone. It lacked all the confidence she usually had when she spoke. I knew it. She was hiding something.

"There's something else," I said. She remained silent and pounded the cushion mercilessly. I would not like to end up in a dark alley with her.

"No there isn't!" she snapped, a little louder than necessary. She wasn't one to raise her voice. I smirked. Did I hit a nerve?

"Yes there is, and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me," I said, victoriously. She didn't respond.

"Are you really going to ignore me?" I asked, amused. Logan held her tongue and continued to hit the cushion. Is that the actual name? Cushion? Hmm...

"Because, I could bring Ally and she'll talk your ear off," I warned. Silence. Then, she stopped. "Bring her. I like talking to her. At least she likes me."

For some reason, that stung. I mean, I know I shouldn't be feeling like this since I have been giving Logan the cold shoulder, but I still felt offended for a second.

Logan sensed I wasn't going to answer, so she continued. "Ha. I like how I say that, and you say nothing confirming the truth. That you hate me. Well, now I know. Thanks for your time Frizzy," she said, waving me off. I was thrown off at her nonchalant attitude. Wouldn't someone in her position feel hurt and show it? Rather than brushing me off causally as if it was normal for people to do this to their friends?

And yes, I still think of Logan as a friend. A very dear friend who is very irritating with her casual-ness and all.

"So you just want me to go? Aren't you going to answer my question?" I persisted. She finally stopped, put down her gloves and looked me in the eye. She didn't look hurt or upset. She looked irritated. Like, when you're trying to sleep and there's that one mosquito that manages to outlive the Peaceful Sleep thingy and is constantly buzzing in your ear. Frankly, I don't like that position. So I stared her down.

"I don't like questions," she said flatly before walking past me. I huffed. "I don't like questions," I said, imitating her. "Psh. Well you can just kiss my ass," I muttered, now leaving the gym.

Now I understand how Austin feels.

* * *

Logan's POV  
Now I understand how Dez feels. Is that really what he goes through everyday all day? Yikes. I like Blondie better. Because when he's really irritated, I start laughing and then he just gives up and ignores me. It's hilarious.

But Frizzy's cold demeanour towards me isn't my biggest problem, though it sure does contribute to the jaded attitude I'm in. First there's Spring Break **(A/N: Do you guys do that in college in the USA?! Because here we don't do Spring Break **_**at all**_**)**, then there's the harder part – telling my friends the news. And then Frizzy. So right now she's just the icing on the cake.

Mm. Cake. I haven't had any in a while. My little brother always said that it was one of the best comfort food. To me, all food is comforting but he has a top three: cake, chocolate or pasta. The sad thing is, he sometimes combined all three. And I'm ashamed to say that it's not that bad. **(1)**

I think out of all my siblings, he is the most bearable. I mean, can you imagine how tough it is being the only girl out of five children? It would be worse if I was the last, but since I'm the second oldest there's always _someone_ poking around in my business.

Sometimes I miss it. Sometimes I don't.

But I'll always hate it.

* * *

Austin's POV  
if you think that Ally's stressed out, think again. Yeah, she isn't the best at comforting people (boy is that true) but this time... she makes Logan look human.

And that's saying something, given the way she never seems to feel any emotion besides the need to irritate me (that is an emotion, right? Of course I'm right – I'm Austin Moon). But, yeah, she can be okay at times.

Wait, back to the original topic: Ally.

She's been going crazy for the past couple of days because she can't find her songbook, she can't think of any song ideas for me, she's freaked out by that fortune coming true, and the party we're throwing tonight as well.

But really, though, what's so stressful about throwing a party? Crank up some tunes, get some snacks and call people. Done and done. But Ally's not satisfied with a bowl of Doritos and a six pack of Breezy. Oh no. She wants a whole table (bear in mind, our dining table seats fourteen) overflowing with snacks. And then there's the whole 'no alcohol' rule she has. You'd think we're twelve. She poured out all the alcoholic drinks we had the first night we moved in.

_Flashback  
I opened cupboard after cupboard in search for a drink. "Austin are you looking for something?" she asked from the doorway. I turned around, "yeah... What happened to all the alcohol?!" She crossed her arms and smugly nodded to the sink. My eyes widened in horror and I ran for the sink. It still reeked faintly of alcohol and she'd had the cruelty to leave an empty bottle there. I desperately shook the empty bottle, finding nothing._

"_No! You drained all my __beer?" I wailed in distress. Behind me, Ally replied, "yeah. It's all gone." I turned to her, bottle still in my hand._

_I didn't understand at the time. "B-but why?!"_

_She took the bottle from me and tossed it into the bin. The one time she tried something like this; it landed in the bottle perfectly. She'd probably had practise with my stash.__"Because it is a repulsive drink that makes you drunk and you're very irritating when you're smashed. Plus, you're killing your liver. I'm not an organ donor either," she simply said. I stood there, still staring at her with disbelief. She softly kissed me goodnight and walked upstairs, switching off the light. Even there, in the dark, I stood, frozen. Then, I managed to get some words out into the silent house._

_"But why is the beer gone?"  
End Flashback _**(2)**

It was a painful night, that night. But I, being the ever brave Austin Moon, made it through and bought some more the next day. I just hope Ally doesn't figure it out yet. I'm not exactly an alcoholic, but I do love it. That has to be my one fault. Other than that, I don't want to brag but, I'm perfect.

Anyway, back to the original subject.

I keep telling Als that her book will turn up, that she'll get some ideas eventually, that the fortune is just a meaningless piece of paper and that the party will be fun and that she needs to calm down because stress can cause cancer (I looked it up).

Now see how I'm making an effort to calm her down, even though I'm not that relaxed either, but she hasn't even noticed that I have moments when I'm spazzing out.

Like now, in the living room when Dez texted me that the results for who's in the competition and who's been chucked. And guess who hasn't gotten a text, email or call? I even went to check the mailbox twice. Just to make sure it wasn't broken and hiding a letter for me. How am I supposed to know if I got in or not?!

I paced up and down in the living room, my sneakers squeaking irritably on the marble tires. What if Dez was just messing with me? What if he wasn't? What if I sang so badly on the day that they didn't even bother to let me know that I didn't make it? What if I sang awesomely and they did send me a letter but it got lost in the crappy mail service? Or if they sent it via email but Google lost it somewhere in the Internet?!

How will I find it then? The Internet is a huge place. Or thing. Whatever it is, it's huge.

"Austin I need you," Ally called from the kitchen.

"I'm not really in the mood, Als. Besides, lying on the counter would be a little uncomfortable since it is cold and hard and what if the mail man comes? I can't go out stark naked and he'll just drop my letter outside and the dog from next door will come and eat it! Plus we need more condoms," I added as an afterthought.

"Not that, Austin," my girlfriend groaned. Then, she started laughing as she walked into the room. "That was the weirdest thing you've said all... hey, are you okay?"

Finally!

"It's not that big of a deal," I said, modestly. I just love it when Ally gets annoyed because I end the story without even starting it.

"It has to be – you said not to that. Willingly!" she exclaimed. I looked at her with a sly grin on my face. Who needs condoms? And the neighbours hardly feed that little rat they call a dog.

What am I thinking? I can't let a rat-dog digest my chances of being the biggest star on the planet. And I don't think Ally's on the pill. Is she?!

"Not that I was suggesting that," she said, as if reading my mind. "I need you to go to the-"

"I can't," I blurted out, instantly feeling bad.

Her face scrunched up in worry. "Why?"

"Because Dez said that they had announced who got through to the next round and I haven't heard _anything_! And it's five in the afternoon!"

"Don't freak out, I know you'll get in. It's probably just taking forever to send the news to all those people, you know?"

"Yeah, there were a lot of people there," I said, starting to feel a little calmer. But that didn't stop me from glancing out the window a few more times. Just to make sure. You'd be surprised how much you miss when you blink.

"So now can you do me that favour?" she asked, rocking back and forth. I nodded.

"Okay I guess. But you have to phone me the instant you hear anything about the auditions," I said. She rolled her eyes, "as if I won't. So I was in the basement earlier today," she started. Oh no. Had she found my secret stash? Dear Lord, please tell me she didn't!

"And I need you to take every single bottle out of there," she finished, firmly, I might add. There's no keeping things from this girl. I pouted. Is this because I fall asleep in church sometimes?! Well, I guess I deserved that a bit. But every bottle?

Come on.

* * *

Ally's POV  
I set the bowl of popcorn beside the pickles on the table. Hey, if we're going to throw a little party, we're going to do it right! That involves pickles, of course. On the table are all kinds of snacks. Mini tacos, popcorn, ice cream, chips, candy, PICKLES, sodas and, of course, no alcohol. That was just a few of the snacks laden on the glass table. I smiled proudly to myself.

There was a knock on the door. "ALLY, GET THE DOOR!" Austin yelled from the next room.

"What's wrong with your legs?!" I shouted back, irritated.

"I'm dying!" came his pathetic reply. I rolled my eyes. Drama queen.

"Oh sure, because I'm closer to it," I retorted, walking to the door anyway. He smiled up at me. "Thanks Als."

I scoffed, "Lazy ass." Austin pouted at my comment. "That wasn't very nice."

"Am I lying?" I asked, just as he tackled me from behind. I squealed and fell to the ground, taking Austin down with me. Thank goodness for the plush rug that lied underneath me. Austin started laughing, so I couldn't help joining in.

"Get off me, you crazy," I giggled, trying to push him off. Austin made no effort to get up and silenced me with a kiss. I smiled into it.

Austin was the craziest and spontaneous person I've ever met. I mean, how often does your boyfriend attack you to the ground (from nowhere) and then kisses you breathless? I love how he makes me feel like a little girl and a woman at the same time.

The knock became more urgent, but before we could do anything, the door swung open and in trooped in Trish, Dez and Logan. I blushed and pushed Austin off of me. Austin didn't seem fazed at all. "Hey guys!"

_How_ does he do it?!

"Well that's a way to start a party," Logan said, laughing. "Go Blondie!" This only made me blush a deeper shade of red. _That_ made Logan start to laugh again. Austin helped me up and led everyone outside to the patio. Austin had already started blasting loud music from the huge stereo in the entertainment area. Sometimes, I really don't believe I live here.

"I love this song!" Dez exclaimed, throwing his bag down and dancing to Will. 's This Is Love. I'll never forget the time when my parents thought they saw Will. .

"_Oh my gosh, honey! It's Will. !"_ _ my mom exclaimed, slapping my dad's arm repeatedly in excitement. Dad and I looked around frantically, "Where, where?"_

_Flashback  
"There! By the ice cream cart! You know the one, Lester! Do you think the rest of Fergie is there?!" I spotted the guy (they did kind of look alike... as much as a crayon looks like a brick) and shook my head. Parents sometimes._

"_Mom, that's not Will. and Fergie, is a singer. The group is called the Black Eyed Peas," I said, smiling. Mom removed her sunglasses and peered at him. When she realised her mistake, she turned beetroot red. Dad and I laughed so hard that day.  
End Flashback_

"Hey what's in the bag?" Austin asked Dez. Dez began to pull out numerous types of alcoholic drinks.

"Oh come on guys!" I whined. "Are you _trying_ to kill your liver?"

Dez shrugged, "We knew you'd be against alcohol so we came prepared! Come on, Ally, it's a _college _party! Loosen up!"

"Miss Goody-Goody is no fun sometimes," Logan teased, waving her can of beer in my face. Well... one night can't hurt anybody, right?

To everyone's surprise, I grabbed her can and finished it in one gulp. Nobody says Ally Dawson is no fun! Because she is the bomb! The life of the party itself! The... okay, maybe I should stop.

In a matter of seconds, Dez and Trish were dancing along to the music. Austin and Logan were having an eating contest. It wasn't your usual contest for fun; there was a serious look of determination in Logan's eyes. Austin mirrored her stern expression. I joined Trish and Dez and danced, no matter how horrible I was. Austin laughed but cheered me on. Dez and Trish were wise to take a step back. Logan choked on her food while laughing. But that was okay. I laughed too.

I'm not sure when Tasha and Ross showed up, because I was too buzzed to notice. I haven't felt like this in three years! It was crazy then, but now? Now, things are extreme!

Although the night was cool (as cool as Miami could go at this time of the year), Ross and Logan still wound up in the pool. They were currently begging Tasha to join them, but she kept throwing excuses to them ("but I can't go in there! My hair! And I don't have a bathing suit. Not to mention I'm just recovering from that cold I had last week.")

And of course Ross and Logan had an answer for everything. ("How the hell do you shower, Tasha?! Logan doesn't either – just take off your jacket. _What cold_?!") Eventually, they grabbed her ankles and pulled her in. She shrieked as she fell, grabbing onto the back of my shirt for support. But down we went under the cold water. I resurfaced, gasping for air as I laughed. It felt so weird swimming in my clothes. I paddled onto the stairs of the pool and pulled off my top, tossing it onto Austin's head. Dez, Ross and Logan's jaw dropped. Austin slapped Dez, "Quit staring!"

I laughed and allowed myself to fall back into the water. I was on top of the world!

"Well that was unexpected," Logan shouted to me over the loud music. I couldn't really hear her but I wasn't making an effort either. I was finally letting go of all my problems. From now onwards I was going to take it easy – at least for tonight.

Austin pulled me up from the water. I pouted at him. "I was swimming!"

"But now you're dancing," he said simply, pulling my body closer to his. I shivered. His warmth was radiating from him onto me. We danced and danced – and I wasn't horrible. It was probably because I was far from sober. And guess what?

I didn't give a damn.

"Ally Dawson, you are full of surprises," Austin whispered into my ear. He started to trail kisses along my jaw, until finally kissing me square on the lips. I tangled my fingers in his golden locks, pulling his head closer as I did so. For a moment, it was all okay until the sound of breaking glass pulled us back to reality.

On the ground, amongst all the shattered glass, sat Ross. He brought up his hand. The palm was bleeding, badly. Beside him stood a horrified Logan and Trish. Ross himself seemed a little unfazed even though his own hand was badly wounded.

"What happened?" Austin asked, rushing over to his little brother. Tasha pulled herself out of the pool to see what was happening. She, Ross and Austin may have missed the guilty look shared between Logan and Trish, but I didn't.

"Logan, Trish... know what happened?" I asked, trying not to slur.

Trish looked helplessly at the broken glass. "It... slipped?" Austin sighed and led Ross, who was finally feeling pain and biting his lip hardly, inside to clean up the cut.

"Guys what really happened?" Tasha asked.

"All I did was to ask what Logan was doing for Spring Break and then she got mad and pushed me so I dropped my glass and I guess Ross tripped," Trish explained.

"That is so not what happened!" Logan shouted. "You wouldn't mind your own business and leave me the hell alone!" Obviously, Trish had pushed some of her buttons.

"What did she say?" I asked gently.

"She asked what I was doing and I told her that I was going to spend my Spring Break in Canada with my family," she replied. Her family. It always was a touchy subject for her. She never talked about them, that's why we never asked. What Trish did was mean by evading her privacy.

I didn't really know how to explain thanks to the liquor and because the news was a little unexpected.

News.

That word sent shivers down my body. Calm down, I told myself, like Austin said; it's just a little piece of paper. Somehow, with the loud music playing, I could hear the doorbell ring. My heart sank.

Oh no. Oh please dear Lord please don't say this is actually happening, I prayed silently. Tasha went to go get it. We followed her out of curiosity. Ross and Austin joined us. The door opened.

There she stood. Smiling.

"Hello cousin."

That bitch.

* * *

**Long time to update, long chapter in exchange! How'd you feel about **_**that**_**? Tell me in your reviews!**

**(1): I wouldn't know!  
(2): Inspired by the awesome Jack Sparrow**

**Sammie**


	13. Dealing With The Devil

**Heyy guys! I bet you guys are SO mad at me. But, please understand, this time, I have a proper, proper excuse, and it involves one of my dreams coming true!**

**Okay, so you guys know 'Life of Pi' right?! Well, the library at my school was having a competition where we have to write an adventure story with the heading 'Life of Moi.' It's based on the movie, but it can be any type of adventure story.**

**So, rewind a little to back when the Best A&A Story Awards was happening, and I said that whoever voted first would be in my next A&A story! So, I tweaked it a bit, entered the competition and gave it in today. I will upload it here as soon as I'm finished PCA and tweak it again so that it resembles A&A! Now, fingers crossed that all those weeks of writing were worth it! When the competition is over, my book will become an actual book! Well, in our library, but still! And first prize gets a huge chocolate hamper.**

**But guys, to be honest, the whole time I was off F&F, not a moment passed by without me thinking of this story and you guys. True love right there!**

**Review Responses!  
Tlkin2much: I agree with you there. Auslly rules!**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: Enjoy! **

**Tffan1980: Thank you so much! You're amazing!**

**Primjay10: Haha thank you! Sonya is a piece of work, hey? Ah well. Get ready for more drama!**

**Jalcarries: You are the only person who noticed he wasn't there! So now I can't wait for your reaction when you find out where he was!**

**Irenetomboylife: I wouldn't dream of not giving you a shout out! Thank you so much! But if you really want to read an awesome author's stories, I highly recommend xXDemiFanForeverxX if you haven't already.**

**Jamesmaslow4evz: I love your penname! I hate to say this, but that was just the beginning.**

**cheyennedaily: I'm so glad you liked the chapter and that you found it amusing! When there's all this drama, you have to laugh some stuff of!**

**Queenc1: yep she's back. Talk about return of the sea witch.**

**Lalalala: I've always loved reading your reviews, but that one in particular brought a smile to my face. I'm so ecstatic that you liked the length. I thought it was too long and that it would be boring, but I guess not! You'll get a lot more news on what happened to Logan. **

**Randomsmileyperson: Thank you! And thanks for telling me. Well, for the story's sake, I'll call it spring break. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
My head was spinning with multiple questions. Why was she here? Did Tasha know about this? Was this a hallucination? How did she know where I lived?! Did my parents know about this? Did they tell her where to find me? No, Dad wouldn't do that. He knows how much I loathe her. Mom... well, it's not that she doesn't know, it's just that she's all about 'one family' and 'one love' and 'burying the hatchet' and that family is everything.

I don't disagree with her there, but Sonya is just... the worst thing that could ever happen to me. And I say that with all the little love I have left for her. Hey, she is family.

Then again, family wouldn't do everything that she did to me. She's like a nightmare come to life. There are moments when I absolutely hate her, and moments when she scares me. On the whole, I don't like her that much.

"Hey Ally!" a voice called from behind her, "you'll never guess who I ran into at school!" My eyes narrowed. Tony. He walked in, not as excited as before. Now, he looked, confused, excited and confused. He gestured to Sonya, who was scanning all of us indignantly.

"She came to school, and she said that you were cousins! So I brought her here," he explained. "No need to thank me." I looked at him in shock and anger. How could he be so stupid? Couldn't he have dropped her off at a hotel or something? Everyone groaned. I guess no one cared about how she'd take it.

My cousin put a hand to her chest, looking genuinely hurt. "Well that's a nice way to greet someone who you haven't seen in three years. For some people, their _sister_," she sneered at Tasha. "Nice hair, sissy. I like what you've done with it. How did you get it out of your nose?"

Tasha didn't have a comeback, so she settled for staring at the floor. Sonya rolled her eyes and caught sight of Logan, who was still fuming from the incident with Trish. "Who's she?"

"That's Logan," Tony said, still not understanding that we did not like Sonya. She laughed, "Nice name." I clenched my fists in frustration. The way I hated this chick...

"What do you want, Sonya?" Austin demanded, stepping forward.

"A place to stay," she said, now pushing past us and looking around. I could tell she was trying not to look amazed.

"You live here?" she asked me. I smirked in response. She regained her posture. "It's good enough, I guess."

"Why do you have to stay here? And why are you here anyway?" Trish asked.

"Well, my father said that I needed some time away from home to 'find myself' and become 'more stable' or something like that. So I came here. Besides, I missed little Tasha. And of course Ally," she said in a sugary sweet tone.

"Why can't you go stay in a hotel or something?!' I asked. She sighed, "Because you're going to let me stay here with you. My father says you're a good example to me. Or so he believes. I just can't disagree with him more. Saint Ally Dawson, parading around drunk as hell and half naked," she chuckled. "Whore."

I couldn't help it. I blushed deep red – mostly from anger and partly from shame. Austin draped his jacket over me the moment Tony and Dez started looking again.

"Okay, you need to get out," Austin said, taking her suitcase with one hand and pushing her out with the other. Sonya looked a little bewildered. "But I can't... I don't have a place to go!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you insulted Ally," he replied, shoving her out onto the driveway. He tossed her suitcase and bag out after her. "Goodnight!" he called and started to shut the door. She ran up to the door and stopped it, just showing her face.

"Oh come on, Austin." She said, "I have to stay with you guys."

"Earth is full. Go home," he snapped, closing the door. Then we all instantly turned to Tony, who was appalled.

"What the hell, guys?!" he demanded, "She's got nowhere to go and she's got no job and she knows no one here. The least you could do is help her out. After all, she's"

"A psychotic beeyotch!" I interrupted, stepping closer to him. "Do you not know who she is? That person is the most heartless, pathetic, obnoxious little brat that has ever lived. I'm not going to do shit for her, family or not!' I snapped.

Tony's expression faltered a bit. "Wait, she's the crazy cunt who stalked you when you lived in Spain?" Tony asked Austin, who looked like he was ready to jump him. "YES! And you brought her to my house!" he moaned, now putting a hand on his face.

"Well, guys, I know you hate her a lot, and judging from what I saw, she can be a major pain in the neck, but please just look past that this one time," he begged. I crossed my arms and scoffed. "So now you try to be the good guy?"

"For your information, I always was!" he retorted. "Come on, guys. Think about it. She's on the other side of the world, in a foreign country. She's got no place to stay, no job, and is completely abandoned. Not even her own family wants to help her. What are you going to do? Leave her to starve outside in the streets? How could you let that happen? Would she not do the same thing for you?"

"No," Tasha replied, speaking for all of us.

"Well if you're so into this idea, then why don't you let her stay with you?" Ross asked, speaking up for the first time in a while. Tony shrugged. "The school won't allow it. She's not a student, remember?" Austin sighed. I could see he was giving in.

I guess it was the right thing to do. I mean, the closest I've come to her situation was the day I was ditched at the beach in Spain. I remember how scared I felt, walking down the dark streets by myself. If it wasn't for Austin... who knows what would have happened to me?

"He's right," I said, surprising everyone in the group. "I know I'm going to kill myself in the morning, but I think we should let her stay." Austin bit his lip, obviously deciding on what to do. I really didn't want to, but what kind of person would I be if I rejected her like this? What would my aunt and uncle think? What would my parents think? My mom would be so disappointed in me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Ally?" he hesitantly asked. I shook my head. "No. I think it's the worst thing I've ever thought of. But I have to. She's family."

"Okay, okay. But this is on your conscience if the house 'accidentally' gets caught on fire," he said, going for the door.

"I'm proud of you, man," Tony said, grinning. Austin shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

Austin opened the door slowly, as if a deadly monster were on the other side. Then again...

Sonya stood, leaning against her suitcase, talking on her phone. Although she didn't look hopeless as she was, it was still quite sad.

"Someone should go tell her," Tasha said. We murmured in agreement. But no one made an effort to move. "Jeez guys, let's not all run over there at once," Austin said sarcastically, walking over to her. We watched from the window. She looked up at him. He scratched the back of his neck and spoke to her. Then, she embraced him excitedly. Austin nervously shoved her off and quickly retreated. She followed him with her bags.

I'm so going to regret this tomorrow.

* * *

I regret it.

I groggily checked the digital alarm clock that sat on my bedside table. It wasn't even five AM. Beside me, Austin was still snoring, fast asleep, but I could tell it was only a few minutes left until he woke up. Honestly, who right in their mind blasts music this loudly before sunrise?! I snuggled deeper into his chest, trying to drown out the loud music. It did not go well with a hangover.

"Ally," Austin groaned, eyes still closed. "Go tell your stupid cousin to turn off her devil music."

"You go do it, I'm tired," I mumbled. We were both still half asleep and where in no condition to go downstairs. He didn't respond, but he was awake. We both lay there for a few seconds before it finally got to Austin.

"To hell with this," he muttered, stumbling out of bed and looking for a shirt. I guess he didn't feel comfortable walking around in just his boxers anymore. I pulled the covers over my head, trying to block out the music. In a few moments, it was silent again. I sighed in relief and allowed myself to fall asleep again. I didn't even notice why it took Austin twice as long to collapse into bed again. All I cared about was _sleep_.

A few hours later, there was a knock on our bedroom door. I turned over in Austin's arms to check the time. It was seven. The light streamed in from between the thick curtains, shining into my eyes. I groaned and closed my eyes. The knocking continued. We ignored it. Finally, Sonya gave up and walked right in, still in her pyjamas.

"Good morning good people!" she sang loudly.

Austin and I jumped up, surprised by her loud outburst. Austin put both hands over his face. "What now?"

"Well its seven fifteen and I still haven't had anything to eat," she said.

"Are you asking us something or are you telling us?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. She put her hands on her hips. "Um, I'm telling you guys that I'm hunger," she said in a duh tone.

"That's your department," Austin said to me, "I'm going back to bed."

"Oh no you're not," I snapped, "We have class today."

He groaned, "Today?!"

"Who was the one who wanted to throw a party on a school night?"

"Who was the one who agreed by herself?" he retorted.

"And who is the one who's dying of starvation?" Sonya moaned.

* * *

"I'll have some cranberry almond caramel pancakes, a fruit salad, a caviar and crouton omelette and mocha coffee," Sonya said, strolling into the kitchen later on. Austin and I exchanged looks. He laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Seriously?" he said, "You can have Lucky Charms and a glass of orange juice."

"Okay, fine. But after that, I'm going to have a bubble bath so I need one of you to draw me a bath and then I have an appointment at the spa so I need someone to drive me there. Oh, and my current room is too small. I want a bigger one with more closet space." Austin and I exchanged looks.

"Are you for real?" he asked in disbelief. Too small? Her room was_ too small_? It was the second largest in the house and it was bigger than half my parent's place.

"Yes. I do not joke about closet space."

"Okay we have to go, class starts at seven thirty," I said. We had less than five minutes. Austin nodded and grabbed his bag. Sonya walked up to us. "What about my appointment? Who will drive me?"

"Walk," I said simply.

"But... but..."

"No buts!" I said to her.

"What about my breakfast?" Sonya called after us.

"Make something," Austin shouted back. I stopped and turned around. "We'll be back at three. Then I'm going to Sonic Boom and Austin's going over to Dez's. If you get hungry, just order pizza or something. Our numbers are on the fridge," I said.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not a child, Ally."

"I know. It's just so hard to believe sometimes."

* * *

I sat down at the table, slamming my laptop on the surface with a little more force than needed. All at once, my five friends jumped, startled.

"What's wrong with you two?" Trish asked. Austin grunted in response, wolfing down his sandwich, so I spoke for us. "It's Sonya. She's driving us crazy – and it's only been one freaking day!"

"She can't be that bad," Logan said. I scoffed. "She woke us up at four in the morning, blasting this weird yoga music and then she started treating us like the help and not with respect. I mean, it's our house!"

"Huh?" Dez inquired, confused. Austin started to imitate her.

"Um, so like, I want a bubble bath with extra bubbles. And I need one of you two bozos to drive me to the spa. Like, and what about breakfast? I want it to have a caviar and crouton omelette and almond caramel pancakes. Oh, and I like, totally need a new room. It's, like, so small – I've seen bigger broom closets! Chop chop, I have a schedule people!" he mimicked in a falsetto voice. We all cracked up.

"I can't believe she's back," Trish moaned.

"And that you have to deal with that," Ross added.

"I'm so sorry guys," Tasha apologised. "What for?" I asked, "It's not your fault your sister is a brat." She only shrugged in response.

"Well as annoying as that sounds, it doesn't seem that bad," Tony stated. "Oh please!" Austin said incredulously, "That's not even the biggest problem. I've gotten fifty-seven messages from her complaining about lack of transport or the TV not working or something or the other. Listen to this '_Send an ambulance! I've got a HUGE zit on my forehead that needs instant attention! I think it's going to blow!'_

'_Ally's not answering. Where's the TV remote?!'_

'_This is très tragic! Where do you keep the fire extinguisher?!'_

'_Brought some friends over. Don't come any sooner than four'_

'_Do you and what's-her-name have a vibrator? Or you could come over ;)'_

'_Okay, I really need the fire extinguisher.'_

'_So I happened to find a safe... wanna tell me what the code is?' _"

"Fifty-seven? Aren't you over exaggerating just a bit," Tony asked. Austin tossed his phone over to Tony, who caught it with ease. He let out a whistle as he scrolled through them. "Make that fifty-eight. Fifty-nine... Sixty... sixty-one. Damn."

"But how long is she staying?" Dez asked, fiddling with his camera. I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going to ask my dad later this afternoon. I know he knows something. He has to."

"What happened to 'she's family, we have to look after each other'?" Dez asked. Did he just miss everything we just said...?

"Family can be irritating," I said, switching on my laptop and finishing my paper for class.

"Boy, is that the truth," Logan muttered. I don't think she expected us to all stare at her the way we did.

"What's up with you?" Austin asked, not as genuine and caring as he should have been. I nudged him in the side.

"Yeah, why do you get all touchy-feely whenever they're mentioned?" Dez inquired. Well, 'touchy-feely' is one way of putting it.

"I do not!" Logan argued.

"You kinda do," I said gently.

Logan sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love them and all but sometimes they just don't understand me. But my mom wants me home for spring break and... Ugh, she's the worst of them all. She wants to change me into something I'm not. She's always struggled to accept me for me."

"Why does that sound like something out of Disney Channel?" Austin asked. Logan glowered up at him. "Of course you would know," she smirked. "You still watch it."

Austin realised his mistake and blushed, looking elsewhere. We laughed, except Logan. I bet she is really upset about going home. I wonder what she meant by 'trying to change her'. When I asked her, she blushed a deep red, something that really shocked us all.

"Logan Sloane, blushes?!" Trish asked, bewildered.

"Logan Sloane is human," Logan said, still blushing.

"What do you mean, trying to change you?" I asked again. She sighed.

"Since I'm the only girl in my family, my mother has always wanted me to act like one. She was always signing me up for ballet classes and making me cook and dressing me up stupid dresses. Dad understood me. He wasn't surprised when I made it into the wrestling team in high school, in fact, he was extremely proud. My mom wasn't, so the only way I could do wrestling was if I did something for her. So she made me do ice skating. That backfired in her face though because I started doing ice hockey instead. The maddest she's been would be when I changed my name."

"You changed your name?!" Trish repeated shocked, "so what's your real name?"

"Logan is my middle name. I was named by my dad. My first name, which I'm never going to tell you guys, wasn't Logan until I changed it a few years ago," she said.

"Why won't you tell us?" I asked, "We won't laugh."

Logan shook her head. "I'm not telling anyone. I just need an excuse so that I don't go back home for Spring Break," she said, leaning in with a heavy sigh. I frowned. I didn't like seeing her so upset. It wasn't right. I wished I would help her out somehow. Like, I'm sure she'd love seeing her family again if she had someone to help her through it with her mom.

Hey, there's an idea.

"Oh no," Austin groaned beside me.

"What?" I asked him, my head still buzzing with my newfound idea.

"You have that look in your eye. You have an idea that involves meddling with someone's problems that aren't your own," he said matter-of-factly. I gaped at him, crossing my arms in defence.

"I do not meddle with other people's problems!" I said, offended.

"Yes, you do," Dez said, "so what's the idea?"

"Logan, what if I come with you to Canada? I'm not going anywhere," I offered. Logan smiled.

"Really? You want to visit my family?" she asked in disbelief. What was wrong with that? I wondered. She saw my puzzled expression and continued, "I mean, I just never thought you would... Because you guys are so different..."

I waved it off, "I'll come. Austin can, too!"

"NO!" Austin and Logan shouted at the same time. I rolled my eyes at them, "fine, stay with Sonya."

"I've always wanted to go to Canada," he said quickly, making us all laugh. I clapped my hands together.

"So it's settled! We're going to visit your family with you," I said, bouncing in my seat with excitement. Logan was always a bit of a mystery to me. Now, maybe I can figure her out.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'll be here more often now, that's for sure. **

**Sammie ;)**


	14. Setting Up Some Rules

**Ally's POV**  
"But _why_?" I yelled as I followed my dad into the manager's office of Sonic Boom. I watched impatiently as he searched his drawers for something.

"Well, Ally, you know she's getting treatment for her mood swings," Dad started in a reasonable tone. I rolled my eyes to his back. That was his way of saying that Sonya is still in rehab for being a psychotic, bipolar, bitch.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Her doctor says she's made an excellent recovery so far and that they want to test her, to see if she's okay. Where in the world is that sheet?!" he growled, urgently flicking through files.

"_Dad_!" I exclaimed, just as irritated as he was. Did he not see how important it was for me to get this information? Does he not understand? And what's up with the stupid sheet of paper? Surely it can wait, this is very important.

"Did you find it?" he asked hopefully, turning around to face me. I shot him a look. He sighed and continued his explanation whilst searching.

"So since you two had always had some problems, they decided that it would be good if she stayed with you for a while so that they could see her progress."

"And you were fine with this?" I demanded.

"Well, not from the beginning. But your mother just wouldn't let it go... and... aha!" he gasped triumphantly, pulling up some documents from an overstuffed drawer.

"And?" I asked, motioning with my hand for him to continue as I followed him out of the manager's office.

"And here she is," he concluded. He leaned over the counter to the newest employee, James, and handed him the document. He looked over at me and I waved hi.

"Did it ever occur to you and mom that you should have told us?" Dad stopped talking to James and turned to me.

"Us? Who's 'us'?"

I sighed, "Austin and I. We moved in together, remember?" Dad grimaced, "oh yeah."

"So that's it? She's staying?" He nodded, "For two months."

I sulked. This was totally unfair. I had to go tell Austin, but I would have plenty of time for that.

"Your mother wanted you home for dinner with us tonight, if that is okay," he said suddenly. Now it was my turn to look apologetic.

"I can't come tonight. Austin is taking me out to-"

"See you tomorrow then," he said hurriedly, not wanting to discuss anything like that. The day he accepts Austin as my boyfriend has never seemed more like a fantasy than reality. I huffed in aggravation.

"Bye," I said to both him and James before leaving the store. I pulled out my phone from my bag to text Austin, only to find that he beat me to it. He had sent me a picture of himself (naturally) leaning against his car. Underneath that, he wrote: _come and find me ;)_. I stared at the picture quizzically. Where was I supposed to find him – he could be anywhere in Miami. I looked at the picture again, trying to focus on looking for some clues and not on how the sun was hitting him just right, or how gorgeous his smile looked, or how his eyes sparkled with happiness.

What was I looking for again?

I sighed in annoyance. Why couldn't Austin do the normal thing and just tell her where to find him? And, seeing as I didn't have a car, it would be so much harder to get to him. Wherever he was. But Austin knows that, so maybe he isn't so far away? Maybe he's closer than I think? I straightened up and studied my surroundings. I looked at the picture on my phone again, staring in concentration It was like he was smiling up at me from the picture, like he was really staring back into my eyes. I shivered. I could see that he was leaning against the front door, with his back to the tiny review mirror.

The mirror.

I noticed in the reflection, in the background, was the Pet Shop that Trish had worked at once. The thing was, it was on the other side of the meal, near the parking lot. I would have to walk all the way there. Just then, he sent me another text. _Keep walkin' ;D_ and a picture of Johnny Walker. I scoffed and shook my head at Austin's goofy attitude and headed for the pet shop.

"I thought you'd be here sooner," Austin said to me as soon as I arrived. I held out my arms, "hey, I had to walk all the way from Sonic Boom! Cut me some slack."

"May I have some scissors?" I rolled my eyes at his not-so-funny joke.

"You can do better than that," I said, "so why are we here again?" Austin grinned and bopped me on the nose before suddenly turning serious. "I have the perfect solution to all our troubles!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around me.

"You won the lottery?"

"No."

"You decided to join my advanced calculus class with me?"

"No."

"I don't have to go to Spain with you at the end of the year?"

"No!"

"You know how to get Sonya out of our lives forever?"

"No." He paused, "Wait, yes." My eyebrows shot up high into the air. I wasn't really expecting him to find a solution to that problem. She was like recycled water; she just kept coming back. And even if he did find a solution, how could we do it and not hurt anyone's feelings?

"I don't know about forever, but I know it'll keep her away long enough."

"Then where will she go?" I asked.

"A hotel. Your parent's place. I dunno. We'll figure something out," he said, "now, come on, Ally! Ask me what my genius plan is!" I smiled at his excitement.

"What is your genius plan?"

"How will getting a dog drive her away?" I asked five minutes later as we looked at the poor caged dogs. The stared back up at us with a hopeful sparkle in their eye.

"She once mentioned how she hates dogs. I didn't know I was listening, but apparently i WAS," he shrugged.

"Oh please. You just want a pet."

"And you don't?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at me. I crossed my arms and tried to look serious but caved in. He laughed.

"Okay, so maybe I want one too. But having a dog is a huge responsibility and-"

"And I've had a pet before," he cut in. "See one you like?"

I was about to shake my head no, when I saw it. Him. He had to be the most cutest little puppy I had ever seen. I motioned to his cage, cooing. "Aw, Austin he's so cute! I mean, seriously, look at him!"

"Cute," he said, "But too small." I gaped at him, "He's a German Shepherd!"

"A puppy! It's a puppy! We need a full grown dog to scare your cousin away! She's not going to be freaked by some... aw he _is_ cute!" I smirked at him as he fawned over him through the cage. "Like me, except, of course, I am devilishly handsome. Cute stopped at the age of ten."

"Oh no, Austin. That won't do! He's just a puppy! We need a full grown doggy to scare Sonya," I mocked him. He playfully shoved me, "shut up."

"Did you find anything you like?" asked the girl behind the counter. We nodded, and she came out with a set of keys. Unlocked the cage and gently took out the small, frightened pup. I took him as Austin followed the sales girl to the counter. As he filled out a form, I stood by the door, stroking our new friend. I was right, it was a boy. His fur wasn't the cleanest, but it was very warm and soft. He stared into my eyes and licked my cheek. I giggled. He liked me. What should we call him?

Austin walked up to us. "What should we call her?"

I stared at Austin, "He's a he."

"Looks like a 'she' to me," he joked. I swatted his arm. "How about Buster?" I offered. Austin shook his head.

"Nah. How bout Dude?"

"Err, how about Angel?"

"It's a boy, Ally," he laughed, "How about Alfie?" I thought about it. Alfie wasn't such a bad name. Then, we'd be Austin, Ally and Alfie. I giggled at the thought.

"It's perfect."

* * *

"It's a disgusting beast!" Sonya screeched the moment we came home. She was standing on the island counter in the kitchen, in her sky-high heels, with a napkin over her nose and mouth. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's not the disgusting beast," I said, motioning to the space around me. While we were gone, she had trashed the house and by the time we came home, she was wasted. Half full beer bottles littered the kitchen and lounge, and there was a suspicious white stain on the couch in there, too. There was a whole lot of empty packets everywhere and discarded food lay around. When I asked how many people she'd had over, she said four.

I don't believe her.

At least she had the decency to get them out before we came back. But just as Sonya was about to retort, a shout came from upstairs.

"Austin!" Sonya and I said at the same time. I glared at her before dashing for the stairs with Sonya in tow. She seemed to have forgotten all about Alfie. A man completely in the nude was at the top of the stairs. Before I could make sense of what was happening, Austin appeared with a hockey stick in his hand.

"Out! Shoo! Get outta here!" he snapped, poking the stranger harshly. I almost laughed.

I turned to Sonya, "who is that?!"

"A friend..." she replied, not meeting my gaze. She turned to the stranger and flirtatiously flipped her hair, "I'll see you here tomorrow!"

"Oh heck no! Sonya, we need to talk," Austin growled once the stranger had left. "Living with you had never been on my list of things to do, mostly because I didn't want you to find out where I live. But now you've trashed the place and brought home random people we don't know, so I'm gonna lay down some rules."

"Rule number one: don't touch any of the instruments," I began.

"Rule number two: don't play your weird music when I'm home," Austin said.

"Rule number three: Stay out of our bedroom."

"Rule number four: don't touch the remote."

"Rule number five: there's no eating in the music rooms, which you're not supposed to be in anyway."

"Rule number six: we need you to be seen, not heard."

"Rule number seven: don't bring weirdos into our house."

"Rule number eight: be nice to Alfie. Even he is above you," Austin said. I elbowed him in the side. He didn't need to state the obvious. Sonya might actually have feelings.

Sonya sighed, "Anything else?" Austin and I exchanged glances before turning back to Sonya.

"Get a job," we said in unison.

"What?!" she exclaimed, "a _job_?! You want me to work? I was born to shop, not work! That's for normal people with no money or lives!"

"And yet you're living in our house because you can't afford one of your own..." Austin said, looking her in the eye, "No life, you said?" She scowled at us and marched up the stairs to her room, swearing colorfully in Spanish as she did so. Then, she slammed the door so hard that the chandelier above us shook.

"And don't slam doors!" I called after her. She responded by opening and slamming the door continuously. I sighed at picked up Alfie. You'd think Sonya was still a troubled teenager.

* * *

**There we go! I hope you guys still love me enough to leave a review? And, by the way, Sonya will be leaving in the next chapter. So hold on!**

**Sammie**


	15. Arrogant Idiot

**Thank you all for the reviews I got in the last two chapters! I really, really, really appreciated them! They made me feel bad for not updating in forever so... here you go! To show my love, here's an early chapter!**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
"And what will you two be having?" our waiter asked.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake," Austin said, sliding over his closed menu to the waiter.

"I'll have a coke, please," I said before doing the same. The waiter eyed us for a second.

"Is that all?"

"Yes," we replied at the same time before laughing. Just as the waiter was leaving, Austin asked for the bill. You're probably wondering why we came to a restaurant at ten thirty in the evening only to order drinks. Well, I'll tell you why. Austin wanted to take me out to what he calls a progressive dinner. So we spent the whole night driving from one restaurant to another, only ordering one course. But, we did this backwards. This is what I call a backwards date. It was funny to start with desert rather than actual food. Who knew Austin could make a boring old cliché dinner... fun?

I did, of course.

The bill came the same time as our drinks. We talked and sipped our drinks before paying and left. As we walked to his car in the moonlight, he wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and l leaned closer to him. I let out a sigh of content.

"Thanks for the night, Austin," I said, smiling, "It was really fun." He buried his face into my hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. One of these days, I'm getting you a car."

I looked up at him and laughed a little. "What? Why?"

"It's a pain driving all the time. And you just sit there and change the music on the radio, whether I like it or not," he said, making me laugh.

"So maybe I don't like R&B as much as you do. Gimmie a break. Sometimes you need a little One Direction in your life."

"Pfft. It's unnecessary."

"It's fabulous," I retort, making him laugh. I shoot him a look.

"What? One Direction is all right, I'll give them that. But no one is better than 50 Cent."

"Oh please. I'd pay them a dollar just to shut up."

He scoffed, shocked, "Wha? What?"

"They're so... ghetto."

"And One Direction is _fabulous_?!" he challenged. I grin, nodding, "By George, I think you've got it." We reached his car and, like a true gentleman, he opened the door for me.

"Oh my, aren't you ever so polite?" I said with a fake British accent. Austin started to pull out of the parking lot.

"I do believe I am m'lady." I laughed, "You sound so..."

"British?"

"Yes, this is funny since you still haven't lost your Spanish accent. You rarely sound American," I pointed out.

"How about this?" he said before speaking in a New Jersey accent, "I don't know about you, but I could go for some coffee right now." I clapped and laughed.

"You're an awesome actor."

"I'm Austin Moon, the oh-so-sexy quadruple threat: singer, dancer, actor and musician!" he said, now in his normal voice.

"You're so arrogant."

"It's only considered arrogance if I'm the only one who likes it," he pointed out, sending me a cheeky grin. I blushed, knowing that he was talking about me.

He gasped, "What's this? Ally Dawson has no answer to that? Has my awesomeness finally silenced her into shock and admiration?!" I slapped his arm and rolled my eyes, "And you will remember that for the rest of your life because it's never happening ever again." He parked the car in our driveway and followed me into the quiet house.

"Oh please. You turn red and start gaping like a fish every time I strip," he retorted and, much to my annoyance, made me blush.

"_Really Austin?!_" I moaned, because I had no witty remark. He smirked and pulled my close to him.

"You're not denying it 'cause it's true!" I pulled away from him, now thoroughly annoyed and kicked off my heels and stomped up the stairs into our room.

Once inside our private bathroom, I started on wiping my face clean of any makeup. I hadn't packed for our trip to Canada and we were leaving tomorrow night, so I was pretty tired. After getting ready for bed, Austin materialized beside me. He was pouting slightly, and I knew that he knew that I was mad at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, still pouting. I huffed and crossed my arms. He came closer to me, until we were chest to chest.

"I'm an arrogant idiot."

"Yes, you are."

"And I am extremely sorry for upsetting you with my awesomeness."

"Austin!" I snapped, even though I broke into a grin. He only gave me the puppy dog look, with his eyes watering and everything. I swear, this guy is an awesome actor. But I can also tell he's sincerely sorry – even if he has a weird, dramatic way of showing it.

"I'm sowy," he whined, burying his face in my neck. I sighed, and felt him smile against my skin. Stupid good acting skills.

"Okay. Now come on, we have to sleep. Tomorrow we leave for Canada, remember?"

"_Why_ did you remind me?!"

* * *

I opened my eyes to blinding sunlight – as usual. I groaned and turned around. My side of the bed was facing the French doors that led to our private balcony, so I got most of the sunlight. The only irritating thing is how I always wake up facing that side. My poor eyes get zapped every morning.

What was out of the ordinary, however, was the warm chest that was always pressed against me. Instead of Austin, I saw Alfie sitting in his place, watching me with interest. He seems to like his new home, and he seems to like Austin and me even more.

"Hey Alfie," I said, sitting up, "where's Austin?" Alfie jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. I got up to follow him. We arrived in the kitchen, where Austin was making breakfast and Sonya was sitting on one of the stools from the island. They seemed to be having a heated discussion in Spanish. They were talking so fast, I could only catch a few words with my beginning skills in the language. Alfie hopped up next to Sonya on the counter, staring at her with utter curiosity. Sonya shrieked at his sudden appearance and fell backwards onto the floor. I laughed.

"Good morning Sonya," I said through giggles. She scowled at me from the floor. Austin smiled and tossed Alfie a dog biscuit, "good dog!" I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a quick kiss, "Good morning to you, too. Mm, breakfast smells good."

"You came just in time, anyway," he said, handing me a plate. I sat down with my plate that was loaded with pancakes, eggs and bacon. Sonya recovered and sat farther away from Alfie, who was now occupied with his tail.

"So what were you and Sonya talking about?" I started casually as Austin sat down beside me to eat.

"Well Sonya got a job as a pharmacist."

"A pharmacist? She'll kill people," I said, earning a glare from Sonya.

"I only got it because my boss will let me live in the loft upstairs," she said, "but I don't want to live on a farm!" I gave her an 'are you serious' look. Yeah, she really will kill people.

Austin sighed, "But anyway, guess who also works there."

"Who?"

"Trish." I don't get it. Trish will probably get fired in an hour, tops.

"So? What's the problem?"

"Trent works next door," Austin said, "so imagine this: Sonya working next to Trish, who is also working next to Trent. They'll slit each other's throats!"

"Is that not my problem?" Sonya spoke up, "I'm the one who will be milking a cow!"

"Yeah, why do you care?" I asked him. I mean, I know Sonya being here is part of her rehab or whatever, but she's finally going to be out of our hair! It'll be just us again. And Dad couldn't care less. My aunt and uncle don't have to know. So why is he so against this? Trish'll be gone in two hours at the most, and Trent doesn't even know Sonya. What could go wrong?

I watched him closely. He shrugged, at looked away.

"I just... have a bad feeling about this."

"Or maybe you just want her to stay with us, is that it?" I asked, irritated.

"What? No, Ally! Don't you know me at all? Oh, come on..." I got up and left before he could even explain himself. Honestly, I don't care.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Sammie ;)**


	16. Meet The Sloanes

**Hey guys! Another new chapter for you, which I'm sure will surprise you. But, on the brighter side, Sonya will be gone in this chapter! Yay!**

**Review Responses!  
amazingchloexox: I can't wait to hear what you have to say after this chapter!**

**inkling13: haha I guess you could say that. No worries, Auslly will kiss and make up in the next chapter, I assure you!**

**LG Ally: he does. And when you guys find out (in future chapters) i'm pretty sure I'll get kicked in the face lol**

**Guest: thank you!**

**raeganb123: yes, but not for long!**

**Guest: no worries, Austin does NOT like Sonya. you have permission to chop my hands off if I ever write something like that!**

**R5Forever: Thank you! Here's a new chapter with MORE drama!**

**randomsmileyperson: unfortunately, you'll keep wondering for a few more chapters**

**Guest: glad to have made you laugh!**

**jamesmaslow4evz: prepare for even more ;)**

**queenc1: no promises! but no worries, Auslly's love can stand through anything! *tears up* it's beautiful!**

**Frenchie12: Well, Austin stuck up for Ally's annoying cousin instead of her... does that not suggest that something bad's going on? Hopefully this one will be less confusing! Sorry for that!**

**Thank you all for your reviews! I don't want to waste you time anymore so here's the next chapter!**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
The flight was, at the most, uncomfortable. Austin wasn't looking me in the eye, and he managed to avoid any talking by listening to music on his iPod. Logan was constantly checking her watch, nervous for when we land. She didn't talk much either, after realizing that Austin and I weren't in the best of moods. And I was extremely unfortunate enough to be sitting in between them.

When we landed, someone brought Alfie to us because they didn't allow him on the actual plane, so instead they had to cage my baby and put him in the cargo compartment. He scampered out of his little cage and ran straight into my arms. He started to lick my face, making my smile for the first time since we left.

"Come on guys, our suitcases are that side," Austin said, pointing to the bagged claim area. Logan trudged behind, worriedly glancing around for signs of her parents. We followed Austin in silence – even Alfie stopped barking and silently trotted along my side. I wonder if he could tell that we weren't in the best of moods. I wouldn't be surprised if he did, because he was a clever little pup. When we reached the baggage carousel, I handed Logan Alfie's leash and went to help Austin with one of our suitcases.

"I got it," he said, waving me off. I ignored him and lifted the other side of the suitcase. Suddenly, Logan gave a shout and was on the ground. Alfie ran between our legs, making me stumble and fall onto the cold ground, with Austin beside me and the suitcase on our chests. I let out a breathy laugh and pushed the suitcase off of me. I helped Austin up, but he didn't even spare me a look before taking off. Well!

"Alfie!" he shouted. I gasped and ran after them both, leaving Logan behind. Alfie darted through crowds and jumped over numerous bags. Austin sprinted, shouting commands to the pup. And there I was, stumbling after them, apologizing to whoever I bump into. Suddenly, Alfie jumped onto someone, pinning him to the ground. Their hood was up, so I couldn't see his face. Austin and I reached them a few seconds after.

"Alfie what are you thinking?! Bad dog! Bad, bad, bad!" I scolded, making Alfie's ears and tail drop in shame. Austin shook his head and helped the stranger up. Only, he didn't even get him up to his feet before he gasped and dropped his hand. The stranger fell back onto the ground with a groan, and the hood came off.

"Dallas?!" we both shouted in disbelief. Artie jumped onto his lap and licked his face. Dallas laughed a little before gently putting Alfie down. I didn't want to look at Dallas or Alfie. He betrayed me! Why is Dallas, of all people, here? Why did I have to see him again? Why _me_?! Is this payback for sending Sonya away? My past doesn't want to leave me alone, it seems. Dallas and I used to date, but we broke up when he started to hit me. I felt the bile rising up in my throat and saw spots everywhere.

"What are you doing here?" Austin demanded, stepping slightly in front of me. Dallas shrugged, "I came here to pick up my sister. What are _you _doing here?"

"None of your business," Austin replied, coolly. Alfie was jumping up on his two hind legs and sniffing Dallas' bag. What has gotten into him? I watched as Dallas shrugged off his backpack and pulled out a packet of dog biscuits. So _that's _what he wanted the whole time. Logan came up to us, dragging our entire luggage. Yikes, she's strong.

"Where the heck did you guys go?! I was... Dallas!" she dropped all the bags and suitcases and ran into his arms. Austin and I exchanged a look. I felt dread rising up inside me.

"How do you know Dallas?" I asked her.

"He's my brother." Well, this trip is going to be awkward, that's for sure.

"What?! You are not serious!" Austin shouted. Logan yelled back. They were so focused on the argument that they didn't notice me falling to the ground in shock. Dallas... is Logan's older brother? No. No, no, no, no, no! Austin caught me just as I was about to hit the ground. Everything went black.

So far, I hate Canada.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt from my weird dream. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Finally I'm waking up without being blinded by sunlight. I dreamt that we were in Canada and Logan's older brother was Dallas. But once I actually looked around, I saw that it _wasn't_ a dream. My room was fairly big. The walls were dark blue and the floor was made up of dark, glossy wooden planks. Austin and I's suitcase was lying by the door. I guess we're already at Logan's. I got out of bed and walked to the window. It was almost dark, so I guess it's been an hour or two since our arrival. I looked out to their backyard. It was incredibly big, with trees, flowers and even a pool. The lawn was scattered with toys. I wanted to enjoy this trip for Logan. After all, that is why I came here, isn't it? But I cannot do that with Dallas here. I felt anger course through me at the mere thought of him.

I gripped the windowsill tightly, forcing back the tears. He's not worth them. Besides, we're here for, what, a week? And I can survive a week. All I have to do is ignore him. It'll be easy. We can go out and not be around when he's around. I'll barely see him. After taking deep breaths and pushing myself onto my feet, I forced a smile and opened the door. The hallway was empty, but it had pictures of someone's family hung on the wall. I looked at them.

There were some pictures of Logan as a little girl. There was one of her dressed in a tracksuit, and they seemed to be outside her old middle school. Her dad stood on one side, and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes stood on the other. They were all helping her carry a trophy that said _first place_. There was another one of the whole family. It was taken on Christmas – when Logan looked around eight. Everyone was smiling at the camera, but Logan had an irritated expression as she tugged at the bottom of her dress, completely ignoring the camera. It was almost funny. I counted her brothers one by one.

I knew I was just stalling. I didn't want to meet Logan's family. Imagine going to visit a friend's family for the first time, and they find out that you passed out and that your ex-boyfriend, who is their son, was the cause. It's going to be _so awkward_.

I end up in the living room, where I find Logan and two of her brothers sitting and playing video games. I hoped to slip by unnoticed, but one of the boys saw me.

"SHE LIVES!" he shouted in glee, jumping over the couch and running over to me. He seemed to be seven, or eight. "Or are you a ghost now?"

I gave a little laugh, "I'm not a ghost."

"Good. Because when you came I thought you were dead. But Liam said that you were just sleeping, and Dallas said you _were_ dead. And then he said that Mr. Austin rescued you from the-"

"That's enough, Matt!" Logan snapped, slapping him upside the head. Matt stuck his tongue out at Logan and ran back to his brother, who was now watching me with interest.

"Hey. I'm Liam," he said, "Sorry about Matt. He was drop kicked against the wall when he was a baby."

"Was not!" Matt shouted.

"Was to!" Liam retorted, hitting his brother upside the head, just as Logan had. Matt scowled and punched Liam, who retaliated by pinching Matt. Matt whined in pain, "MOM!" And now, I'm really beginning to regret coming here.

"That's right, go tell Mom, baby!" Liam huffed, making Matt scowl.

"Big baby!" Matt shouted, sticking out his tongue.

"Bigger baby!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not_!"

Logan sighed, "Idiots." Then, she stood up and put an arm around my shoulders, "let's go see Blondie." I nodded, somewhat relieved to be leaving the bickering brothers. Although I'm still mad at Austin for the whole Sonya argument, I'm willing to look past that so that this trip can go by faster.

Logan led me through the kitchen to the backyard where Logan's dad, another one of Logan's brothers and Austin. At least Dallas isn't here, I thought, relieved. Alfie jumped off of Austin's lap and leaped into my arms. I scratched behind her ear affectionately. He's so darn sweet.

"Hey Dad!" Logan exclaimed, "This is Ally. Ally, this is my Dad." Logan's father was a tall man with Dark brown hair that was starting to grey out. When he smiled his whole face lightened up. He seemed like a nice man.

"Hello, Ally. Are you feeling better now?" he asked me. I blushed and nodded, "yes, thank you, Mr. Sloane. I was just-"

"You can call me Carlos," he said with an easy grin. I like him.

"How do you know Dallas?" asked the unnamed brother. Great. Just the topic I've been dying to talk about. I gave him a fake smile, not caring whether or not he could tell.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met. I'm Ally, and you are?"

"Rory," he said, "so how do you know Dallas?"

"He's my ex," I said stiffly, and I left it at that. I'm not sure it's the right time to mention tat he was abusive. I wonder if there really _is _a right time to say that, if they don't already know.

I felt Austin watching me, but I refused to look at him. Instead, he took my hand and gently squeezed it.

"Oh yes, I do believe he has mentioned you before. While we were in Spain a few years back," said Mr. – I mean, Carlos.

"He did?" I said, making an effort to hide the discomfort.

"Oh yes. But you are certainly nothing like he described you," he said, rather thoughtfully.

"I hope that's a good thing," Austin said. I know he may have sounded like he was joking, but I know that he's actually irritated.

Carlos laughed, "But of course." We continued to talk, just getting to know each other better. It turns out that Austin and Rory, who is the second eldest at eighteen, have loads in common. They both love music. They both love sports. They like the same type of food, and they both like the same video games. It was weird watching a bromance blossom so quickly. Austin and Carlos also got along well. It turns out; I like Rory the best out of the four boys. And Carlos is so easy going and laid back.

But I still have to meet Mrs. Sloane.

She only comes back from work later on, after we've already eaten and are just lounging around. Liam and Matt are already in their pj's, ready for bed.

Mrs. Sloane is a short woman who looks like she's in her mid forties. She has black shoulder length hair and has piercing blue eyes. All in all, she looked kind of intimidating. Or perhaps it's just me. Dallas walked in right behind her. Logan stifled a groan beside me. Mrs. Sloane walked into the room, spotting Logan immediately.

"Francesca, darling!" she gasped, throwing her arms around a red Logan. Austin and I exchanged glances. So, Logan's actual name is Francesca. I shook my head in surprise. That would be the last name I'd have ever guessed to be Logan's.

"Hi mom," she grunted. Looking at them, you could tell their related. But, they were dressed so differently. Mrs. Sloane looked absolutely exquisite in her pencil skirt and ruffled blouse, but Logan was the total opposite, wearing a sweatshirt and baggy jeans.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come and see you arrive. And who's this?" she asked, finally noticing Austin and I. We stood up from our seats on the couch to greet her.

"I'm Austin Moon," Austin said, shaking her hand. She smiled back, "Caroline Sloane."

"Ally Dawson," I said, shaking her hand. When I said my name, recognition flashed across her features. Her smile became a little less relaxed, and the grip on my hand tightened. I laughed, nervously. Austin sent me a worried glance, but I looked away. Dallas awkwardly rubbed his forearm, not meeting my glare. What had he said to his mother that made her act like that towards me?

"Well, Ally it's... nice to finally meet you," she said. My heart sank. It's obvious that this is going to be the worst week of my life.

* * *

**I feel mean. I mean, first I let Sonya come and now Dallas? Well, I can't say it bothers me much. Get ready for more drama, which in turn will bring out more Auslly! So, it'll be worth it, having Dallas back. I promise.**

**Sammie ;)**


	17. The Game

**Here's the new chapter! I don't know if it'll be as dramatic as the last one, I think I'll change my mind. I dunno. Thank you all for reviewing in the last chapter! That really made me happy! One of the longest chapters so far in PCA would be this one. No sure what my longest is. Hmm...**

**Review Responses!**

**tlkin2much: Oh, I have much worse things in store for Mr. Dallas! And let me tell you, death is too kind in comparison! Haha.**

**jarlcarriers****:**** Yes, he is back. Dun dun dun!**

**inkling13****:**** All will be revealed, sooner than you think! Thank you for reviewing!**

**LG Ally: Haha! And WHY MUST YOU BE AN AWESOME PERSON? I hope you like this chapter better than the last one, I sure do!**

**raeganb123****:**** Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter, full of less drama but more awesomeness!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! I know you'll like this chapter better than the last one!**

**VelvetFox16: Glad you like Francesca ;). There's this girl in my class at school with that name, so yeah.**

**R5Forever: No worries, you can count on me to make it chop full of Ausllyness.**

**Guest: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

**jamesmaslow4evz: Oh thank you so much! I love to add loads of drama in stories – it's just so fun!**

**Guest: You will find out very soon!**

**Kk: Austin does not like Sonya at all. And thanks for the heads up on German Shepherds. It's just, I kind of based Alfie on our dog, Bruno, who is, well, not fully German Shepherd – he's a mixed breed. And he once did that, only it was in a store.**

**papersnowaghost: Thank you SO MUCH for reading both stories! Oh, Sonya's done a whole lot worse than just trashing the house.**

**queenc1: Thank you for reviewing, I can always count on you, queenc1. I hope you love this chapter!**

**randomsmileyperson: Thank you! But she does get scarier – trust me.**

**Warning! Violent language towards the end! So sorry!**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
Today is officially our first full day in Canada. I'm not looking forward to it at all. Austin is, however, because we're going to watch some local teams play ice hockey. I don't want to watch some people pushing around a small disk with a couple of sticks on ice. I mean, where is the educational part to that?! But, I'm determined to have some fun on this vacation – even if Dallas' mother hates me and his brothers are wary of me. I will make the best of this situation or my name's not Allyson Marie Dawson!

Although I was awake, I didn't move or try to get up. Not when I was protected by the cosy comforter and, more importantly, Austin's strong, steady yet warm arms. Right now, lying in his arms with my back pressed up against his torso, I've never felt safer. It's like he's shielding him from what awaits outside our door. And, it's nice to wake up without sunlight blinding your eyes for a change. That's a total bonus. Austin muttered something incoherent, pulling me from my thoughts. On my nightstand, the alarm clock read 9:45 AM. I inwardly sighed. Carlos wants us to have breakfast at this restaurant before we go watch the game. Yippee.

Slowly, and albeit regretfully, I turned around to face Austin, who was still dead to the world. I grinned to myself, what a good way to describe him; because he looked so peaceful and so calm. Not that he wasn't always calm, but this was a more serene type of calm. Austin has a lot of energy, and seeing him like this is truly fascinating. I just wanted to lay here in his arms and watch him sleep all day long. But that's not going to happen because he'd wake up. But hey, it's nice to dream. I leaned in and closed the very small gap that separated our lips. It took a few seconds for him to wake up and kiss me back. I pushed him back into the bed and crawled on top of him, never breaking the kiss as I did so. I started to break the kiss, but Austin kissed me passionately, pulling us closer together. His hands start to roam. I shivered at the touch of his hands in certain places, but I don't mind. After what felt like centuries, we broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"I love you," he murmured softly, brushing the hair from my face. I kissed him again, "I love you, too."

"We should wake up like this more often," he said, staring into my eyes. I didn't break the eye contact, smiling wistfully at him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Judging by the violent ring it had to it, I knew it was Logan. Austin and I sat up, with me in his lap. We faced the door just as Logan walked in. She was already dressed in her dark skinny jeans and a yellow hoodie. She wrinkled her nose in disgust when she saw us.

"Okay, I know you people are in love and all that, but seriously. Don't you find it just a little disrespectful to do _that_ in my parent's house?" she said, crossing her arms. My cheeks flushed. I could see why she would think that we did... that because I was in one of Austin's shirt, and Austin himself is only in his boxers so...

"We didn't..." I started.

"Really, Blondie," she continued, "You should have deflowered her some other time."

"The flower is already gone. It's been gone for about... a year? A year and a half?" he casually said, as if we were talking about the weather. I went from pink to red in an instant. Am I the only one who finds this embarrassing? Logan pretended to gag, "TMI."

"You asked for it," he shrugged, "so what did you want to tell us, Francesca?" he smirked.

She glared at him, "You guys have twenty minutes to get ready before we leave." Le sigh. Not waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and walked out. At that moment, Austin released a breath I didn't know he was holding. I picked up my pillow and hit him. "The flower is already gone? Really?!"

"What?!" I sighed and got out of bed, "I'm going to take a shower," I announced before sauntering off into the bathroom. I had barely spent two minutes with the hot water washing over me when Austin suddenly opened the glass door of the shower. I shivered as the hot air escaped out into the air. I screamed, "Austin!"

He waggled his eyebrows, making me roll my eyes. "You have a phone call," he said, holding out my cell phone. I turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower. Austin handed me a towel.

"Who is it?" I asked, taking the phone.

"It's your dad," he said before leaving.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, leaning against the closed door to the bathroom.

"Hey Ally," Dad replied, "Listen, I'm going to be out of town for a few weeks with your mother for a business trip. Can you please watch the store for me while I'm gone? I need you to help out there with James."

"When do you guys leave?"

"Today?"

"Dad, I'm in Canada," I said in frustration. I told him this before. Even Mom knows this.

"WHAT?!" Unbelievable.

"Yes. I told you and Mom before, Dad."

"When are you coming back?" he asked.

"On Saturday," I replied. Sadly, that means that I have five more days here. Yay. Dad groaned, "What am I going to do now?" It sucks. I'd rather be there in Miami than here, even if it means spending spring break working. Hey, there's an idea.

"What if I went back to Miami to help?" I asked, my heart bursting with hope.

He laughed, "Oh no, Ally, you work too hard-" I panicked, not wanting my one chance of going home early to disappear.

"No, really. I'd love to."

"No, I can't do that to you. You've been such a help over the years – I don't know what I would have done without you. No, I think you deserve your holiday. I guess I can always ask Tasha or someone to help out. Have fun in Canada, sweetheart." I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to get myself out of this situation. I started to pace in the room, just as Austin opened the door. I watched him as he started to shave. Then, it finally came to me.

"Yes, Dad. Thanks. We'll have so much fun together here."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Austin and I," I said, grinning like a fool. Austin stopped applying shaving cream to look at me with a look that said 'why are you bringing me into this?!' I winked at him and continued, "You know, I did feel a little homesick anyway but I guess I'll be alright with him around." To my shock, Dad didn't sound bothered by this in the slightest.

"I suppose it'll be better with him there, to protect you," he said after a pause. My jaw dropped.

"Wha-what?! I'm a big girl, Dad."

"You just said you were feeling homesick. I'm sure it won't be that bad, honey. Okay, I really have to..."

"Did you just say something nice about him?!" I interrupted, still in shock. Well, it took him three years. I'd say that this is way overdue. Austin started to do a happy dance at my words. I cracked a smile.

He cleared his throat, "Um, well... can we just move on, then? I'll find another replacement. It's okay. Have fun in Canada!" Then, he ended the call. I looked at the phone in awe, still trying to figure out if that really just happened.

"Uh huh... Mr. Dawson... likes me... uh huh, uh huh... go Austin! Go Austin! Go Austin!" he sang, shuffling on the spot. I laughed despite myself and put my phone and towel down on the lid of the toilet seat. Just as I turned on the water in the shower again, the door opened and Austin stepped in beside me. I glared at him. He shrugged, "What? It only makes more sense because we don't have that much time left and it saves water."

"And because you're incredibly horny."

"That too."

* * *

I kept my eyes glued to the menu in front of me, avoiding Mrs. Sloane's stare. It was uncomfortable, and it sent chills up my spine – but not in a good way. Logan sat on my right and Rory on my left. Austin was sitting directly across from me because Rory 'booked' sitting next to me and Austin couldn't exactly tell him to buzz off. When we had ordered and the waiter took away our menus, I felt like I had no distraction to keep me from avoiding her icy stare.

"What about you, Ally?" Rory asked, forcing me into the conversation. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to whatever they were saying. My cheeks burned with embarrassment when I felt everyone's eyes trained on me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I said, smiling sheepishly. Austin chuckled, "Ally's not that into sports," he said.

"Yeah I'm more into music than sports." I said, flushing even more when I saw Logan's mom raise an eyebrow at me.

"Cool!" Rory exclaimed, "Do you play instruments?"

I nodded, smiling now. "Yes. I play the piano and the guitar."

"And she has an awesome voice," Austin said. Under the table, I kicked him. He kicked me back, grinning at me.

"Really? Can you sing for us?" Matt asked, bouncing excitedly in his seat.

"I... have stage fright," I said, this time not even daring to look Mrs. Sloane in the eye.

"Aw," Matt moaned.

"It runs in their family. Even her cousin's got it," Logan said. I know she was trying to ease any tension, but to be honest, she just made it thicker. I forced a laugh, before the pause got too long. Thankfully, the food came and everyone eased into different conversations.

"To be honest," Rory whispered to me out of the blue, "I never believed what Dal said about you, even from the beginning." I coughed, making Austin and Carlos look at me with concern.

"Yeah, my omelette is a little spicy, too," Rory said, patting me on the back. I wondered why Rory was covering for me, and why he said what he said. Carlos nodded and continued with the conversation, but Austin raised his eyebrow, asking if I was okay. I sent him a reassuring smile.

"What did you mean?" I asked Rory again. He looked over at Dallas, who was busy talking animatedly with Logan and Carlos. Every time he joined the conversation, Austin would drop the topic and talk to someone else. It was funny, actually. The only person who didn't engage much in conversation was Mrs. Sloane. She mostly talked to Carlos, but that was it.

When Rory was certain that no one was listening, he answered me.

"When we went to Spain for vacation, when you guys where dating, he was always... well... nicer than usual. Don't get me wrong, Dallas is a really cool big brother, but I liked him better when he was like that. He told us about you and he usually said nice things." I swallowed. Usually.

"Then one day he came home seriously injured. Not really a big deal for us, because Dallas is always getting into fights. He's always so violent. But this time, it was worse than usual." I felt a little pride at that. Because he must have been talking about the day when Austin figured out that Dallas was hitting me. From what I heard, Austin had done some pretty bad damage to him. But I never figured that it would be that bad. Tasha had swooned and kept going on and on about how romantic that was, but at the time I just waved her off, thinking that Austin did that because we were friends. How wrong was I?

"He was so mad that day. He said it was your entire fault. That's when I really started rooting for Manchester United, because they were just so..." I stared at him in confusion. Why did he change the subject so quickly?

Then I realised Logan was watching us. I instantly started to nod along to whatever Rory was blabbering about. Logan offered her own opinion, and then I just drowned them out. My head was buzzing with questions. I wanted to know the rest of the story. Why couldn't he just finish off? Logan knows of my past with Dallas – maybe not the full truth but what does it matter?

* * *

When people stood up to cheer, I stopped texting Trish once again and stood up to join them. I'm sorry, but I'm far from interested in whatever's going on on the ice. I tried to take interest at first, but after half time, I gave up. I don't even know what the name of our team is! I just know that we're cheering for the blue team. The other team was so bad at this, that it was obvious to me who was going to win right after we scored the first three goals in a row.

We sat down again and I continued to text Trish. She was also having a bad time back home. Of course, she had to work with Sonya all day. I asked why she didn't quit or get fired, and she told me because her boss happened to be extremely cute but he didn't like slackers and he 'totally insulted her'.

_What do u mean, 'totally insulted'? _I texted.

**He made fun of me for always quitting jobs. I have a rep, u know. :)**She does. It's a wonder why she still gets hired, though.

_So u r just going 2 keep working next 2 Sonya just 2 prove this guy wrong?_

They cheered again. I stood up and half heartedly shook a pompom. We sat and I read the text from Trish. **Yes! Besides, Dez comes here all the time to visit me and Dez is jealous of my boss. Hahahaha!**

I raised an eyebrow. _Why do you want Dez jealous, Trish? ;)_

**Psht. Did I say jealous? I meant pissed. It was a typo, you see.**

_Sure, Trish. I knew u still liked Dez!_

**Don't you have a hockey match 2 b watching?!** I laughed to myself and put my phone away. Trish, oh, Trish. I miss you.

"How much longer?" I asked Austin, leaning over to him.

"Ally, half time was two minutes ago," he said, chuckling. I stuck my tongue out at him and sighed.

"I'm coming..." I said to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To... buy some snacks."

'Wait for the peanut guy to come again."

"Okay I also need the bathroom."

"But you were supposed to go at half time!"

I sighed, "Whatever."

"You'll miss the game," he said. Why does that matter? Why is he acting like this? I wondered.

"What a shame," I said sarcastically. I stood up and walked out into the parking lot. I found the Sloane's car with ease, and beside it was Dallas'. It was such a relief for Dallas to have moved out and everything, because things would be way worse. Austin said that we'd just sleep in a hotel if he did. I walked to the car and climbed onto the hood, like what Logan had done the day Austin auditioned for the contest. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Are you following me?"

His voice surprised me so much that I nearly fell off onto the concrete. I opened my eyes to see Dallas standing in front of me. Well, to be more accurate, the car. I guess this is why Austin didn't want me to come out here alone. For fear of running into Dallas. I scoffed.

"You wish, Dallas," I said, trying to ignore the fact that this was the first time we've been alone in three years.

"Doesn't seem that way to me." I didn't ask him to elaborate any further. Instead, I asked him the very question that has been bothering me since I got here.

"What did you say to them?" I blurted out. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. I know that he knows, he just wants me to say it.

"What do you mean 'them'?" I didn't answer and just stared him down. He stared back.

"Your family, Dallas."

"Why do you care?"

"Because they hate me!"

"Really? Logan hates you? And Rory? And my Dad? Even Matt and Liam don't dislike you. That's how it always is with you, isn't it?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?"

Dallas uncrossed his arms and scoffed, staring angrily at the ground in front of him.

"You come along and make everyone like you with that sweet, naive 'I'm so innocent' act. And they always fall for it-"

"It isn't an act!" I snapped, jumping off of the car.

Dallas shook his head, now looking at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "What?!" I snapped, "Quit staring at me."

"They always fall for it when in reality; you're just some stupid little bitch who doesn't give two craps about anyone but herself." I slapped him, hard. He didn't do anything besides to send me a glare. Well there's something new.

"You're just saying that because you know that you were a pathetic person and that you got caught. It's not my fault your family likes me, so stop saying bad stuff to them about me."

"Really? Am I really lying? You played me, Ally. I honestly had feelings for you and you toyed with them. If you wanted Austin from the beginning, then why didn't you say so? You really think you're all that when in reality you're just as bad as I am when it comes to relationships." I laughed without humour at this.

"That's rich. You're the one who abused me, remeber?"

"But still," Dallas continued, completely ignoring what I just said, "you come and make my own family like you even after what you did to me."

"You're lying, Dallas. Your family likes me because of who I am, and not because I'm acting. You liked me for who I was before, didn't you?"

"Who I thought you were."

"And you? Didn't you act like something you weren't? You weren't the sweet, down to earth boy I thought you were. You just turned out to be a stupid, arrogant, abusive jackass!" I shouted. Dallas didn't say anything to me, which is a shock. Shouldn't I be on the ground in my own pool of blood by now? He was looking right past me, so I turned around. Behind me stood Austin, Logan... and his whole family. The game was over. My jaw dropped. Mrs. Sloane was glaring at me with so much ferocity. Austin looked worried. Logan looked angry – and confused. Carlos was heartbroken, you could tell by looking into his eyes. Rory and Liam looked like they'd rather be anywhere but here. And Matt was just confused.

"An arrogant what, Dad?" he asked. No one answered him.

"How much of that did you hear?"**(1)** Dallas asked from behind me. I bit my lip, my face burning from embarrassment, shame, and pure anger.

"Just the part where she started to yell at you," Mrs. Sloane said stiffly.

Aw jeez.

* * *

**So, I decided to add drama at the end of the day. Was it too much? Sorry in advance, if that's the case. The next chapter, you'll be glad to hear, is all full of sweet, sweet Auslly. I know it seems bad now, but just trust me! So please, please review!**

**(1): That was borrowed from the oh-so-charming CDC! **

**Sammie ;)**


	18. The Sunrise

**And here is the next chapter! Warning, the beginning has some drama! And after the storm, there is the rainbow AKA Auslly! Whoop whoop!**

**Review Responses!**

**inkling13: Thank you! Here's another awesome one ;)**

**randomsmileyperson: Here's the you go! Sorry to say it starts off with Dal and his mom. Cringe. **

**Jamesmaslow4evz: Oh thanks. I swear I was so relieved when I read your review!**

**Guest: True dat!**

**Guest: Sorry to keep you waiting, but here's the next one.**

**Guest: I know right! I wish he was real :( but at least we have Ross! **

**Lalalala: I missed you, actually! I thought you'd stopped reading. I loved your long review. I love getting them! Thank you!**

**Frenchie12: Thank you for trusting me! It is greatly appreciated!**

**R5Forever: Oh, thank you for that! That really made me smile! I'm glad they cheer you up! Sometimes when I'm upset, I just tune in to FF. It's like my escape from the world, you know?**

**VelvetFox16: Aha! I **_**knew**_** I had got that from somewhere! I just couldn't think of it! I was seriously wondering 'where did I hear that?!' I loved Drake and Josh, too! They were so funny!**

**queenc1: I know right? She needs to blame herself, actually. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!**

**Papersnowaghost: Yep! I'm full of it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Primjay10: Less drama in this one, but more Auslly!**

**Guest: Um since the holidays are almost over I'm not sure what my updating schedule will be. But I'll let you know when I figure it out now.**

* * *

Ally's POV  
Logan stepped forward, glaring at Dallas and I. "What are you talking about?" she hissed at me before turning to Dallas, "what the hell is she talking about?!"

Dallas lowered his gaze to the ground, "Listen, Logan. It's not what you think." Is he going to come clean? I turned to look at him. He stood with his shoulders sagging. He looked rueful. So dispirited.

"Ally has always had it in for me. I was just walking to the car, minding my own business and then she came and attacked me!" he said, now looking up. I seethed. The man had actual tears in his eyes.

"And I told her to just leave me," he continued, "I don't understand why she still has it in for me, clearly she hasn't forgotten about our past." And suddenly I'm grateful that Dallas can't think on his feet because that lie was pretty sad.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Austin screamed, tackling Dallas to the ground. Matt shouted, running behind Liam. It took them a few minutes, but Rory and Carlos ran over to the fighting boys and finally managed to pull them apart. Dallas' nose was bleeding – and it looked broken. Austin, however, had no actual damage done to him. I guess you can tell who's the better one a fighting.

Dallas, having come to this realisation as well, started to fight against Carlos' iron grip. Austin took a step forward, but I put a hand on his shoulder, sending him a warning glance. That was all it took, because I know that Rory wouldn't be able to hold Austin back even if he tried.

"What really happened?" Logan asked again, this time with her arms crossed. Dallas had just opened his mouth to speak when a security guard walked over to us. He looked at Austin's obvious rage, Dallas' regretful expression and my nervous expression. "Is there a problem here?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Are you joking, mister?" Matt asked from behind Liam, "my brother's going to die!" At this rate, someone is going to die – and I pray that Matt's right.

Carlos shook his head. "No sir. We're on our way."

In the backseat of the Sloane's SUV, I finally let the tears fall. Austin wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. Mrs. Sloane went with Dallas, she was driving, of course. Logan sat in the front seat. She was beyond angry – I can tell. Carlos was silent the whole ride home. When we arrived at their house, two seconds after Dallas and his mom arrived – the atmosphere was worse than sad. It was just awful. But still I let the silent tears fall. Rory took my other hand and squeezed it. I think it's supposed to be reassuring. Nice to know that at least he is still on my side.

Mrs. Sloane marched right over to me, and slapped me across the face. I gasped and took a step back.

"Mom, no!" Rory shouted, pushing her back. Austin protectively stood in front of me. But still, over his shoulder, I could see her glare was still fixed on me.

"Get in the house!" Carlos demanded. At once, Liam and Matt ran inside, whit Rory regretfully following him. But that didn't stop them from looking out the living room window.

"Dallas warned us about you," Logan's mom hissed, "He told me that you were no good, and he was right." Anger, instead of far, bubbled up inside me. I stepped out from behind Austin and stared her down.

"As long as we're being honest, Logan did tell us about what a bad person you are," I retorted.

"And now are you going to lie to me about my daughter, too? Francesca would never say anything like that."

"Oh really? Is that what she told you, or what you choose to believe? Because, frankly, I'm not surprised. You, Caroline, need a re-evaluation of yourself. After all, aren't you the same person who isn't even proud of what her only daughter has accomplished? Are you not the same woman who treats her own children so badly that they have to lie to her face half the time?"

"I _am_ proud of Francesca!" she snapped, "and that is not your place to be telling me what goes on inside my own family."

"You're proud of Logan? Well you have a funny way of showing it. Why do she and Dallas lie to you all the time, then?"

Dallas, who I'd actually forgotten about, cut into the conversation, "I would never lie to my own mother."

"Oh really now? So how do you explain the one day he came home beaten up and suddenly I'm not good enough for him?" I demand. My eyes darted to Dallas, who had a guilty expression on his face. Carlos had also noticed.

"Dallas? What _really_ happened that day?"

"I told you Dad," he said, "I caught her cheating on me with someone else and she sent some thugs after me to beat me up."

"WHAT?!" Austin, Logan and I exclaimed at the same time.

"That's it," Austin growled, "You're going to die." He took a step forward, but Logan stopped him.

"Oh come on, you don't believe him, do you?" he said to her. She cracked her knuckles, glaring at Dallas.

"Because _I'm _going to do it," she said, advancing over to Dallas.

"Don't you dare, young lady," Mrs. Sloane muttered. "Who are you going to choose? Your family or some girl who broke your brother's heart?"

"Shut up, mom," she spat, actually shoving past her mother.

"Logan," Dallas said, earnestly, "why are you doing this? "

"Because you're a pathetic coward, Dal. And I know that Ally would never do anything like that to anyone. Why should Ibelieve you, after the way I've seen you treat other girls before?" She held up a fist and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"One last chance. What really happened?" Dallas, seeing that the game was over, sighed and gave in.

"It was my fault. I may have hit Ally a few times..."

"Dallas!"

"Okay! Okay! I hit her, okay? And then when Austin found out, he came and beat me up. There's the whole truth."

"You're pathetic," Logan said, her voice cracking at the end. Then after a second, she sighed, looking down. She let go of Dallas, and he fell to the ground. Using her hair as a shield, she ran past us and into the house. Dallas looked up at us, his mom, his dad, and Austin and I. Carlos was beyond pained at this moment. His wife huffed and went into the house. From the window, I could feel Rory, Liam and Matt staring out at us.

Suddenly, I felt an unease weighing down on my shoulders. I thought that once his family knew what Dallas really was, I would feel at ease. But now, it's just too much, too many things happening all at once. So I turned on my heel and made a run for my room. Once I was there, I grabbed the suitcase from its corner behind the door and put it on the bed. Once opened, I began to throw all my belongings inside. Behind me, I felt Austin's arms wrap around my waist. But I still proceeded to stuff my pair of sandals inside. He gently turned me around so that I was facing him.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm tired, Austin," I said. "This was supposed to be a vacation from all the drama, but it just followed me here. I want a proper vacation, with zero drama. Just for once." If you think about it, all my vacations do include some drama. If anything, it's not a vacation – it's just me living my normal life in a different location.

Austin hugged me, running his fingers through my hair. "It'll be alright, Als."

I bet you something worse will happen.

"I doubt it. I want to go home."

"Hey. What about Logan? We promised her we'd stay with her."

"And we also promised that it would be a smooth vacation."

"Okay, how about this? I'll give you the rest of the day to properly think this through, and then we'll decide tomorrow if you really want to go back home." I nodded, even though I knew that there was nothing he could do in the space of twelve hours that could ever change my mind.

* * *

"Ally," Austin whispered. I moaned and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Not yet Austin. I don't want to go to school today." He chuckled.

"We're still in Canada." I groaned and covered my head with the comforter. I was still bent on going back to Miami. I'd already called my Dad and told him that I'd end up working in Sonic Boom after all. Trish even paid for the plane tickets.

"Wake up, Ally!" he whisper-shouted, ripping the covers from my body. I shivered at the loss of warmth, seeing as I only went to bed in a tank and my underwear. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was still dark. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was two AM. I groaned and fell back onto the pillows. Austin made me sit up, but I fell back down.

"Don't make me do this," he warned. I scoffed a sleepy smile on my face. Suddenly, he shook his head, which was wet and sprinkled water onto me. I gasped and hit his arm.

"When did you take a shower? And why?"

"I want us to go somewhere," he said.

"Where? It's 2Am, Austin!"

"We're going on a drama-free vacation," he winked, before getting up and looking through my packet suitcase. I grinned to myself.

"Stop staring," he said without looking at me. My jaw dropped. How does he know when I do that? He tossed me some clothes and I groggily got out of bed to shower, still wondering if this was a dream.

I left the bathroom, dressed and refreshed, only to find Austin wasn't in the room. I sighed. I wondered where we were going, because Austin had me in some sneakers, a T-shirt and some yoga pants. I left the room and went to the kitchen, hoping to grab a bite. Austin was there, humming to himself as he put things in a basket.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just packing some stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Blankets. Food. You know the usual." He said with a smile. Before I could say anything else, I took my hand and lead me outside to the SUV.

"Are you sure we can use their car?" I asked uneasily.

"Wow. You ask a lot of questions in the morning," Austin said before starting the car.

"Is that a no?"

"See what I mean?"

"Austin! I can't believe you're just taking their car!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. Austin smiled at me.

"Its okay, Als. We'll be back before they're even up. They won't know it was even gone."

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"We are going for a hike."

"A hike?! That's your idea of a vacation from a vacation?"

"Yes."

* * *

I groaned, pulling myself up from the soft forest floor. Once again, I tripped over something and fell flat on my face. Either from tree roots, or rocks, or my own two feet. Austin helped me up with a chuckle and brushed the dirt from my arm.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet," he said, "you asked me that two minutes ago."

"When will we be there?" I asked, feeling childish.

"When we get there," he answered. I sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?"

"It smells like oxygen," he said, walking through the greenery. I momentarily lost him before I heard him speak, a little farther off.

"Come on, Ally. The woods are great!" he was saying. I followed him until I found him again.

"I mean, look at all this, the fresh air. The trees. The quiet calmness. You can actually see some stars, too."

"Oh yeah," I droned sarcastically, "and the insect bites, the bears, the snakes, danger..."

"There's also food here, you know. If you know how to find it." Luckily we won't have to, I thought as I looked at the basket he carried.

"And let's not forget the overall cleanliness!" I exclaimed, dodging a pile of animal crap. Austin looked back at me and chuckled, "oh please. Alfie likes the place. Don't you, boy?" Alfie let out a bark, but did and said nothing else.

Alfie was having the time of his life – for a while. At first, he was running around, sniffing at the air. But then he calmed down and trotted faithfully beside me, ears perked, listening.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes," Austin said, stopping at last.

"Finally," I breathed, walking forward. I pushed out from under the shadows of the trees, and stepped out onto a cliff of some sort. Some bushes surrounded us, but stopped at the edge. The place was kind of small, and cosy, even. It seemed private. The ground sort of jutted out slightly, and looked over the sleeping city of Toronto. Well, sort of. The city was waking up, you could tell. But from up here, it was like only a few lights were on. But they might as well be stars, since we're so up high and far, I thought.

Austin spread the blanket out onto the soft ground and motioned for me to join him. I sat down beside him and took in the breathtaking sight. Alfie lay down beside me, and I absentmindedly started to run my hand through his soft, silky fur.

The sun was starting to rise, and the sky turned started to get lighter. The sin peeked over the city, basking everything in its warm glow. The stars faded away and gradually everything began to wake up.

I sighed in bliss and allowed myself to relax. It felt so foreign to me right now, to have all my stresses just melt away.

"Do you like it?" Austin murmured.

"I love it," I said honestly, "It was worth the hike." Austin laughed and kissed my temple. Now I understand him. This really is like a proper vacation – just relaxing and feeling, well, happy. And to think when Austin took me here, to relieve me from all the drama, the entire way here I nagged him and complained. That when he first told me where we were going I laughed in his face. Hasn't it been like that most of the time? I tried to think of the last time when I took Austin out so that he would feel this good. He's so good to me, and I take him for granted. When nothing comes to mind, I make a promise that when we get back to Miami, I'll give him the best day he's ever had.

"What are you worrying about now?" he asked, "you're tense."

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"You're lying," he said, the easy tone in his voice now gone. I bit my lip and looked up at him. He looked worried. I felt guilt stab my chest and I leaned in to kiss him. Instead of kissing me back, he broke the kiss and pulled me onto his lap. I sighed and put my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," I said, listening to his heart beat.

"For what?" he asked, drawing circles on my lower back.

"For irritating you all the time," I said.

He laughed, "Who told you that? When we fight, Ally, I don't get irritated. It's amusing, really. And honestly, I like it when you're mad."

"Why?"

"Because you look so hot. And I find it adorable when you boss me around."

"I don't boss you around!"

"Yes, you do. You're so bossy, but I love that about you." Feeling a little better, I started to smile.

"So you don't mind when I'm like that?"

"No. It's what makes you, you. And I wouldn't change anything about you. Well, maybe your stage fright. That has got to go."

"Well, while we're being honest about each other..."

He smiled down at me, "go on. Tell me how amazing you think I am."

"The only think I would change about you is the way you think."

"How do I think?"

"Irrationally."

"Wh-what?" he laughed, "I'm very rational, thank you."

"Yeah. Sure."

"And anyway, I thought you'd want to change my ego?"

"Nah, I'd miss it way too much," I said, poking him in the side.

We were silent again for a few seconds when my stomach growled. Austin laughed and started to unpack the food from the basket. He packed, to my shock, healthy food. Well, if you exclude the cookies. There was fruit, yogurt, some sandwiches and iced tea.

"Austin!" I breathed, looking at him as he ate an apple.

"What?"

"Nothing you packed has an expiration date on it!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and continued to nosily eat his apple.

"Close your mouth when you chew," I said, taking a sip of water.

"Bossy," he said with his mouth full. I groaned and closed my eyes. We ate in silence, with Austin tossing Alfie some cookies.

"Austin those are bad for him," I said after a while.

"So what? Everybody likes chocolate chip."

"You're taking him to the vet if he gets sick."

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am!"

"Yes sir."

"Austin!"

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

An hour and a half later, at six thirty, we quietly snuck into the house. I giggled, and tried to keep my laughter inside. I'm not quite sure why I was laughing, but it felt good. Maybe because I was being sneaky? I always did burst into giggles whenever Trish and I played Hide and Seek when we were kids. Austin apparently caught my giggles because he was trying to restrain from laughing as well. Only Alfie was silent out of the three of us. When we made it to our room, Austin and I collapsed onto the bed in silent laughter. Man, I felt great.

"Thanks," I said after we managed to calm ourselves.

"For?"

"Taking me out," I said. He smiled and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Anytime, Als. Anytime."

* * *

**And there we have it! Seven whole pages of Auslly goodness! Whew, that was long. Normally my chapters are, like, six pages. Or five. Haha. And how about the beginning with Dallas? He's gone for good this time, I swear. Please review!**

**Sammie!**


	19. Love is Blind - and Gross

**So there I was, trying to think of a creative way to do this chapter, when lo and behold... nothing came to me. So, I decided to just start rewriting this old fic of mine that I meant to for a while, and it is now pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. But then, I got only **_**two**_** reviews, and it stung. It was like stomping all over my self esteem. Then, I was naive enough to upload a new chapter and I woke up to twelve new emails.**

**All from my lovely readers of PCA. Not one was from my other fic. And then I thought, hey, why should I be wasting my time on people who won't bother reviewing this story when I have my ever loyal readers from PCA? I then realised how much more you guys mean to me than usual. Really, guys, even though I give you guys a little chapter then go MIA, you're still there reading and reviewing. And, let me tell you, when I realised this, I almost burst into tears. I'm for real here. My sister got worried.**

**Anyway, if any of you are actually reading this, I just want to say thank you so much and that I really do love you guys! No words will ever be able to explain the love I feel for you guys! *Tears up***

**Review Responses!  
inkling13: Thank you so much! I will try, I swear, to update sooner and keep the characters awesome!**

**Randomsmileyperson: when I was typing it out, I did make Austin hate the outdoors. But then I figured since Austin is such an active person and loves sports and stuff like that, I figured, hey, wouldn't it make sense if he liked the outdoors because of all the space, the fresh air, and all the adventures that could come with being outside? But it was hard to decide which way to write it, I'm not gonna lie.**

**Guest: You bet! I love rainbows, do you?!**

**Queenc1: Yeah, but they will come back together just now, you'll see ;) and Auslly is just the best thing ever!**

**Lalalala: I just love how your reviews are long! Seriously, I just feel giddy when I see your name pop up! Oh, thank you so much for saying that! I do wish people would review, even if it's just to tell me how much they hated reading it. You're one of my most trust reviewers.**

**Guest: Auslly is just that awesome!**

**Jamesmaslow4evz: You bet ;). Oh man, I just can't wait to get my ideas out of my head and onto FF!**

**Guest: Thank you! I will try harder, I promise!**

**Guest: I will try and update sooner, promise!**

**Guest: Maybe not for a while, actually. I was thinking about it, actually and I think maybe later on. Like, **_**way **_**on.**

**So to say thank you very much for being awesome and amazing, I will have a new chapter ready this week! Maybe on Thursday or Wednesday?**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN AUSTIN LOVES JULIET, MORE THAN ROMEO LOVES PANCAKES! **

**...wait a second. I meant Austin loves pancakes and Romeo loves Juliet. Hehe. Sorry. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Can I have more syrup, Dad?" Matt asked in an incredibly loud voice. I hadn't even entered the kitchen yet and yet I could already hear him.

I hadn't realised that I fell asleep until I woke up to the sound of Logan's little brothers fighting over something or the other. Really, what a sound to wake up to. But I didn't mind. I was still in my own little bubble of bliss, my mind still lingering on my morning with Austin. I felt to much better and relaxed than I had in a while. Austin and I dozed off again after sneaking back into the house. Alfie was already downstairs, so I don't know if he fell asleep anyway.

It seemed that Austin and I woke up at the right time, because the Sloanes – sans Mrs. Sloane – were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Wouldn't you rather have some more milk?"Carlos was asking when we walked in. "Your cereal looks a little dry, bud." Matt started to protsest, when he noticed us.

"Miss Ally! Are you okay today?" he asked me. I smiled a little, "Yes, thanks for asking, Matt."

"Are you really?" Carlos asked, looking between Austin and I. I nodded, and Austin took my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, thanks," Austin said, "But you don't look like you slept at all, Carlos." Carlos sighed and rubbed his eyes I saw he had bags under his eyes and his clothes where still crumpled. Clearly he had slept in them.

"I haven't," he said with a chuckle, "But I'm really busy... with work and all."

"That's why I found him sleeping on the couch!" Matt exclaimed, reaching for the bottle of syrup. Carlos grabbed it before he could. Matt didn't know it, but he had just dropped a huge bombshell on everyone. Obviously things did not go well between him and his wife. Logan kept her gaze glued to the table, her cheeks flushing. I couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or angry.

"Why don't you start eating, now?" Carlos said. I took a seat at the end of the table, with Austin sitting directly across from me. He instantly reached for the pile of pancakes and waffles. I settled for some cornflakes. Next to me, Matt was also eating cornflakes but they barely had any milk in them and seemed to be swimming in syrup. I shook my head. Kids.

Carlos checked his watch and sighed, "You guys don't mind taking the kids to school for me, do you? I have a meeting in ten minutes and I'm already running late. But I'll pick them up after school."

"No, Dad," Logan said, "You do what you need to do. Blondie, Ally and I will take them."

"Yeah. In fact, we'll take full responsibility for them for the whole day," I said. In other words, keep myself as far away from Mrs. Sloane as possible.

"We will?" Austin asked. Logan reached over Liam and smacked Austin upside the head. "Ow! I mean, yes why not?" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you guys sure?" Carlos asked, running his hand over his face. I nodded determinedly, "Yes."

"I love how you don't ask if we're okay with this plan," Rory said, rolling his eyes, "especially since it's us you're discussing."

Carlos just rolled his eyes and put his plate in the sink. "Behave," he said gruffly before getting up and leaving. He stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and Austin's in charge."

"What!?" everyone exclaimed in unison. Well, everyone besides Austin himself. He just went, "sweet!"

"Uh, not sweet!" Logan exclaimed, standing up."Dad! I'm your _daughter_! And Blondie's..." she trailed off, avoiding Austin's eyes. Rory laughed, and I cracked a smile. It was clear she didn't want to say anything inappropriate with Liam and Matt in the room. Austin scowled and flung a piece of his pancake at her. She caught it with her mouth and stuck her tongue out at him, making Austin's scowl deepen.

"Well, Logan, Austin's the oldest. Nothing personal it's just... it'd be wrong to let you in charge since you're only nineteen and we have a proper adult here." I almost laughed at the thought of Austin being a 'proper adult'.

"Yeah," Austin quipped, smirking, "so sit down and finish your breakfast, Fran Flakes."

"Don't call me that!" Logan snapped. Carlos sighed, "Maybe Ally would be a better option."

"No, sir, I swear I'll make you proud!" he exclaimed, making Logan and I share a look.

"Okay. If you say so. I really have to get going. You know where the keys are. Good luck!" And then he was gone.

Once he was gone, Austin puffed out his chest. "Franny, sit down." Logan scowled and crossed her arms.

"Make me," she sneered.

"I don't make trash, I bury it."

"Ooh!" I said, laughing now.

"Blondie!"

"Fran Flakes, I'm asking you nicely to sit down and eat your breakfast so we can go," Austin said, almost sounding responsible. Almost.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Sit," he said firmly.

Logan didn't move.

"Sit, Francesca!"

She didn't move a muscle.

"One..." She didn't move.

"Two..."

"Logan, just sit down," Rory said, leaning back into his chair.

"Three!"

"Okay, okay! I'll sit! Jeez..."

"Who's a good Franny?" Austin cooed. She grabbed his arm and gave him a Chinese Burn, making him whine like a wounded puppy. Liam laughed.

"Hey, Mr. Austin," Matt said, "Can I have some more syrup in my cereal?"

"Kid, let me show you how it's done," Austin said, standing up and walking around the table to Matt's seat. I watched as he took Matt's bowl, filled it to the brim with syrup, whipped cream, ice cream toppings and a can of soda. You couldn't even see the bowl anymore.

"Awesome!" Matt squeaked when he saw his plate.

"Austin you can't give him that!" I scolded, taking Matt's bowl away just as he grabbed his spoon.

"Why not?"

"It's got too much sugar, it's unhealthy!" I scolded.

Austin rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, Ally. Let the kid have some fun. I mean, look at his sad little face!" Matt looked up at me with his blank expression. I looked at Austin and raised an eyebrow at him. Austin tapped the side of Matt's head and instantly Matt's blank expression was replaced with one full of sorrow. His eyes widened and his lips formed into an adorable pout. Austin leaned in beside him and gave me the same look. I almost gave in.

"Aw," I cooed. "you're pathetic," I snapped to Austin. I walked over to the bin and emptied the plate. What a waste.

"NOOOOO!" Matt and Austin howled.

"Quick! Maybe some of it landed on the top!" Matt exclaimed, pushing past me with a spoon in hand. To my disgust, Liam and Austin followed and soon they began to dig in.

"That's disgusting," I said, shaking my head.

"I know right," Rory said, but I could tell he wanted to be there too. Sad, sad people.

"What do you see in him?" Logan asked, looking over to Austin.

I shrugged and grinned. "My dear friends, love is blind."

* * *

**Man. They are just gross! Sorry much didn't happen in this chapter. I did have troubles in finding creative ways to make this chapter more enjoyable. But I have a tone of ideas for the next chap, where they take care of the kids. I'm so sorry it's short, but I'll try and update quicker! Please review and let me know I'm loved!**

**Sammie!**


	20. Babysitting

**Hey guys! Sorry it's late, didn't expect to have the Internet down this week. Oh well, better late than never, right? I'm sorry if I annoyed you guys.**

**Review Responses!**

**Queenc1: thanks!**

**Jamesmaslow4evz: same here!**

**VelvetFox16: haha you gotta love gross but funny situations!**

**Jarlcarriers: thank you so much! And that's a lot of sugar to be eating!**

**Randomsmileyperson: thank you!**

**XxBrittlexX: Thank you so much for that!**

**Inkling13: Haha ikr!**

**R5Forever: thank you so much for saying that! It really made me smile! **

**Suninakisunni: Here's more!**

**URxGORGEx: thank you! **

**Lalalala07: I'm SO HAPPY you've joined us here officially now! Can't wait to read some of your fics! **

**I hope I didn't leave anyone out... **

**I Own NOthinG!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
Austin stopped the car in the school parking lot. Logan, Austin and I were now on pickup duty as school had just ended. At least all of Logan's brothers were finishing today. That just makes our job a whole lot easier.

Logan got out of the car, "I'll wait outside and try and look for them," she told us. I nodded, "good plan. There are a lot of kids." That was an understatement. There were so many kids rushing out of the school, eager for their academic day to be officially over.

"Too many, actually," Austin groaned.

"And what do you have against kids?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing! It's just... they're so..."

"You know, you have no right to think like that – you're practically a kid yourself," I pointed out. Austin rolled his eyes, "Hey! I never said anything against them!"

"Right," I said rolling my eyes before lowering my voice, "Ugh. Kids are so...ugh. They're like cockroaches, 'cept you can't squish 'em."

Austin sent me a disturbed look, "you are... disturbingly good at that. And I did not say that!"

"You were thinking about it!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"I'll have you know, Ms. Ally, that I wouldn't mind doing this."

"What?" I asked. Austin motioned around us, "This. You know, one day we'll be in our car going to pick up our own on their first day of school." I smiled warmly at him, unable to contain the slight blush that was working its way across my face.

"Any specific number?"

"That depends how many _you_ want," he said, winking at me.

"R-really?" I squeaked. Austin pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Really, really," he said, his tone now softer. I smiled and kissed him softly. He kissed back, cupping my cheeks.

"Aw sick!" a voice exclaimed, behind us. Austin and I simultaneously turned behind to see Liam shaking his head in disgust. Beside him, Matt was quietly fastening his seatbelt. He had the collar of his shirt over his nose, covering half his face. He wasn't looking anyone in the eye. Weird.

"Matt? Are you okay?"I asked. He nodded, "yeah. It's just... someone farted and it stank in class."

"You sure it still stinks?" I asked

He nodded and said nothing else.

"Forget about it," Rory said, a little out of breath. "He does that a lot. No one knows why, though."

I sent him another uneasy glance before turning around once again. Logan squished into the back and once everyone was in, Austin started the car.

"Where are you taking us?" Liam asked.

"Where do you guys want to go?" I asked.

"I wanna watch a baseball game!" Liam exclaimed.

"Ice cream, I guess," Matt mumbled.

"The movies!" Rory suggested, "My friends said there's this sick horror movie showing right now..."

"I want to go to the park," Logan said.

"Didn't ask you, Fran Flakes," Austin said, stopping at a red light.

"You're in charge of me, too which means that my opinion matters," she shot.

"Ally, what do you want to do?"Austin asked me, ignoring Logan.

I slouched in my seat a little, "Well, I don't know..."

"Oh come on, Als!" Austin exclaimed. "I know you want to go somewhere!"

"Well..."

"Just tell us, Ally!" Liam pleaded.

"Yeah," agreed Rory, "we won't laugh or anything."

"Okay," I said, giving in. "I want to go to a library." The moment the words left my mouth, I was greeted with complains and groans and a laugh from Liam.

"Aw, man!"

"Don't you have those in Miami?!"

"We _just _came from school, Ally."

"The library? Really, Dawson?"

"Hey, it's not that bad of an idea!" I defended.

"Yeah," Austin said unconvincingly. I shot him a look. He shrugged and quickly looked at me before turning back to the road.

"Really Austin?" I chided.

"I'm sorry, I tried to care. It's the library, Ally. We're on a break from school, remember?"

"I want to go there, too," a quiet voice said. I grinned triumphantly.

"See? Matt wants to come with me."

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll go to a baseball game then to the movies then to the library and then to the park."

"What about ice cream?" Matt asked, his voice muffled by his shirt.

"We can get some ice cream at the park, buddy," Austin said, "so... does anyone know where the baseball game is happening?"

"I cannot believe Dad out you in charge," Logan muttered.

* * *

"...I see a dolphin," I said, looking up at the clouds in the blue sky. The sun was tickling my skin with its warm rays, and I knew I'd probably get sunburned. I get sunburned so easily, even though after that I'll be left with a hint of a tan. But, Austin on the other hand, tanned perfectly, and he didn't really have to try. He was already getting a nice brown tan from the sun.

Logan, Austin and I were cloud watching while her brothers played in the warm sun in the park. Logan, Austin and I had our heads together, with Austin on my left and Logan on my right.

"I don't know, Ally," she yawned, "it looks like an aeroplane." I turned on my side to look at her, and then faced the sky again.

"No, it's totally a dolphin."

"I see Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob doing the splits and lying down," Austin suggested wildly.

"How do you do the splits lying down?" Logan asked incredulously.

"How do _you_ see an aeroplane?!" Austin retorted. Alfie, who was lying beside me bathing in the light, looked over at Austin, as if sensing is anger.

"And there goes the peace," I sighed, sitting up. Austin moved so that his head was in my lap. Logan sat up as well, but didn't move so we were sitting with our backs together. It was nice to just laze around and do nothing all day. Now I was actually regretting going back to Miami, but not that much. Speaking of Miami...

"Did I tell you about the song I'm supposed to be working on?" I asked Austin. Austin opened his eyes to stare at me curiously.

"What do you mean 'supposed'?"

"For the second round of your competition," I replied.

"Oh yeah. How's that coming?"

"Err, fine. Just great, really." Austin gave me a questioning look. I sighed and tangled my fingers in his hair, "Okay. I haven't started it yet. I'm just stuck!"

"Maybe you need some inspiration," he said with a wink.

"Please do not start making out," Logan groaned, "this _is _a family park."

Austin ignored her and stood up. I took his hand and stood up as well. Logan, now having nothing to lean onto, fell backwards.

"You did that on purpose!" Logan groaned. Austin laughed and started to spin us. I giggled as he went faster and faster. The colours around us blurred, but only Austin was in focus. That was what it was like really when I felt like it was just him. It's like nothing even matters when I'm with him. I love that feeling. It makes me feel good.

He pulled me closer, never stopping spinning. He was humming a tune, his warm breath tickling my ear. I pressed myself against him as we spun, smelling his cologne. His hands locked around my waist as we spun faster and faster. Pretty soon, I was not spinning but flying. My feet lifted from the ground, and I suddenly felt weightless. I laughed more, taking in this carefree feeling that overtook me. I'm losing control right now, but I couldn't care less. The world won't stop turning around us, and all I can see is Austin and hear our laughter mixed in together.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm getting dizzy just watching you guys!" Logan exclaimed suddenly, catching us off guard. Austin stumbled and fell backwards. I, in a dazed dizzy trance, clung tighter to his torso. We lay there, giggling and trying to catch our breath. I was still a little dizzy, but I know it had nothing to do with the spinning.

Austin started to sit up, forcing me up as well so as I result was straddling him. All of a sudden, I was back at my aunt and uncle's house in Barcelona, by the clear pool with the heat glaring down on me. It was the same day Austin took me to the concert three years ago. The first time I was in actual contact with him. I flushed, remembering that day. Sonya was so mad.

"You remembering that day, too?" Austin said, drawing me back to the present. I flushed again, nodding pecking him slightly on the lips.

"I never would have imagined that you would actually give me a chance," Austin said with a laugh. "You really hated me."

"I did."

"And when we were friends, that's when I actually allowed myself to think about the possibility about us."

"Wasn't that always on your mind?"

"At first, you where The Hot American Girl," he confessed, avoiding my gaze, "then you were Allison Dawson, the annoying yet intriguing. And then you were the person I wanted to be with. And now you're mine," he finished with a small smile. My heart swelled with love for him at his words, although at first I did roll my eyes. I kissed him.

"I love you," I murmured against his lips.

"I love you t-"

"_Family park_!" came Logan's yell. And suddenly, a football came and hit Austin in the head.

He pulled away from me and scowled, picking up the football, "really?!"

"He threw it!" Logan said, pointing to Rory who was casually talking to a girl. I almost didn't believe her when I saw him wink at us over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and got off of Austin's lap. Unlike last time, he didn't pull me back down. But last time it was more intimate since we were in just our bathing suits.

Austin stood up and tossed the ball over to Rory. He wasn't prepared, and the ball flew right past the girl's head and hit Rory, taking him down. The girl gasped and looked behind her. Austin and I instantly started talking as if nothing had happened. Alfie barked and ran over to where Liam and Matt where playing.

"OW!" came a cry. But it wasn't Rory's. My head snapped up, to the set of swings where Matt and Liam where playing.

"Why are you always such a baby?" I heard Liam shout. I ran over to them, bending over to Matt who was nursing his arm.

"What happened?"

"We were playing soccer and the ball hit his arm," Liam explained, "But it wasn't that serious." Matt whimpered and turned from me.

"Matt?" I said softly. I reached over to see his arm, but he moved away from me. His shirt, which was covering his mouth still, fell down. I gasped and covered my mouth in shock. Matt sat before me with his lip cut and bruising slightly. It wasn't too bad, it would probably take a few days to heal, but it was bad.

"Matt... Who did this to you?" I asked, putting a gentle hand under his chin. Matt shuddered and burst into tears, but I know that it has nothing to do with his arm anymore.

Austin, Rory and Logan jogged over to us.

"Oh my gosh," Logan sucked in a breath.

"When did this happen?" Rory asked no one in particular.

Austin bent so that he was at the same level as Matt.

"Who did this to you, Matt?" he asked, less gentle but more angry than I was.

Matt cried harder, "I c-can't tell you!"

"Why not?" Austin asked.

"B-because h-he'll hit me more for being saying anything," he said through sobs, "he always does this to me a-and no one can know!"

"Tell us," Logan said, "we can help." Matt shook his head.

"So is that why you always cover your mouth after school?" Rory asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-I was scared," he said, still crying.

"No, you where stupid!" Rory exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, "you should have told someone, Matt!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Matt begged, tears still running down his face.

"Just tell us who did it," Austin said, now gentler, "you can trust me, buddy." Matt looked at Austin for a few second before nodding.

"Okay. It's this guy called Mike. He's always picking on me and my friends for no reason. He always comes down to our school from the high school," he said, gulping. He looked around as if he was excepting this Mike guy to appear from nowhere.

"Mike who?" Rory suddenly asked.

Matt said nothing.

"Which one?" Rory demanded.

"The one in your class!" he exclaimed before bursting into tears again.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rory shouted, spinning on his heel. He started marching away, obviously pissed.

"Who's Mike to him?" I asked Logan. Logan shook head in disgust.

"His best friend."

* * *

"You'll be fine," Austin reassured Matt the following morning as we escorted him into the school grounds. Matt gulped and gripped the strap of his backpack. Rory spotted someone in the crowd of students who were already there for school.

"HEY MIKE!" he called. A jock with an unruly mess of red hair came over to us. Matt cowered behind Austin and me.

"Wh- hey! It's Austin Moon! I know you! Your music, rocks man!"

"Oh great, a fan," Austin said sarcastically. The jock held out his hand for a hand shake, but Austin just stared at it as if it were alien.

"So you're the one messing with my brother, huh?" Rory said, crossing his arms. Mike looked at Rory in confusion for a second. Austin and I moved apart to show a shaking Matt. Mike saw him and growled.

"Wait, you're his brother?" he said in shock, "I had no idea, man, I was just..." he didn't get to finish, because Rory's fist collided with his jaw. Rory punched him again, this time hitting his eye.

Mike groaned, hands covering his face. "Dude..." he choked out.

"Don't ever touch my little brother ever again, or any little kid, okay? Or else, you'll end up fucked up beyond all recognition. Got it?"

Mike nodded and started to speak again, but Rory ignored him, taking Matt's hand.

"Let's get you to class, bro," he said. Matt looked back at us, smiling a little.

"Did everybody see that?!" Liam shouted to the crowd that had gathered. "That was my brother everyone! So do not mess with me!" He turned and ran after Rory and Matt. Austin and I shook our heads before heading over to the car.

"That was..." I stopped, not really knowing what to say.

"Totally," Austin agreed. "I now hate babysitting."

"And kids?"

"Don't start."

* * *

**There we go! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! They'll return to Miami in the next chapter! Please review!**

**Sammie**


	21. Blast From The Past

**Hey guys! I have some awesome news! **

**But first I must apologise. I'm so sorry I haven't updated but you must understand that while you guys have summer vacay right about now, I'm waking up at five every morning to write midyear exams. And it's soooo cold here! Brr...**

**BUT I wrote my last exam today and I am FINISHED! Whoop whoop! But I'm still at school. *cries***

**Now for the awesome news. Remember a while back in March when I told you guys that I wrote this book competition at our school?! Well... I WON! It felt phenomenal. And I was the youngest person to enter! **

**AND IT'S GOING TO GET PUBLISHED! YAY!**

**But since it's a local publisher, I don't think you guys will be able to read it since majority of my readers don't live in Africa. But I will upload it here on FF. I just have to tweak it a bit (maybe a lot) so that the characters resemble Team Austin. BUT YAY!**

**There was something else I was going to say but I can't remember so...**

**Review responses!  
Laura Marano: I don't understand. Do you mean the TV show's characters or the actual actors? Because on this site you're not supposed to write about the actors anyway. And I do it because it's fun and because I love writing. So, there may be no point in it, but I love it so I do it.**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: I actually wondered what happened to you. I'm glad you liked the last few chapters.**

**Raeganb123: Thanks for that. I thought people would hate the last chapter.**

**Jamesmaslow4evz: Me too! He's just so adorable.**

**Inkling13: You weren't the only one who thought that, hahaha. **

**Queenc1: Love you! I know you'll like this one. Well, I hope you do.**

**Jarlcarriers: Thanks. Although I'm embarrassed to admit I don't really have a proper plot. I mean, I know how this fic is going to end and I know certain highlights and what events are going to lead up to them, but everything else I just go on with whatever comes into my head.**

**Randomsmileyperson: Thank you!**

**R5Forever: Thank you. I like making people smile too, but you're better at it. :D**

**IreneTomboyLife: Um, thanks for at least reading. I'm sorry it got confusing because I'm crappy at updating. If you're even reading this. But thank you anyway!**

**Lalalala07: I may be sweet, but you're awesome. And in all honesty, I hate Dal and him mom, too. And I did a face palm too when I read your review, because I hadn't noticed that! Hahaha, I think now, though, I guess I kind of did base them off of R5 without realising it. I'm part of a big family too so I know how crazy it can be.**

**BunneyBearsXD: aw, you are literally too sweet! I don't mind that you don't review often, as long as you're reading and enjoying. Besides, I'd rather you review once in a while than never. So thank you for that, I really appreciate it!**

**URxGORGEx: I was actually laughing as I wrote that chapter. Hehehe.**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone out. If I did, please say so! I hope this chapter isn't like one of those chapters that gets me less reviews than usual. I have a bad feeling...**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
The last night with the Sloanes wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be. I mean, before I got to know them better. Just think about it, if you look past the obvious drama that happened and them being related to Dallas, they're a pretty awesome group of people. Aside from Logan's mom. Man, that woman gives me the creeps! But, whatever. Tomorrow morning, I'll be leaving her at last! But I will be kind of sad to say goodbye to Logan's brothers. Oh well.

"Ally!" Austin snapped, bringing me back to the present.

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." I stuttered, blushing. Austin rolled his eyes and laughed, "Can we just please focus on the song?"

Austin and I were attempting to write the song he was going to sing for the competition, I'd finally had some inspiration for it. All it took, really, was some yellow nail polish and one of Austin's shirts, which then led me to...

"ALLY!" I jumped.

"Huh? Wha-?"

Austin groaned, "You were doing it again." I blushed, "sorry. Let's just... continue." I grabbed my songbook and a pencil, reading over the two verses we have so far.

_Wasn't looking for trouble,  
but it came looking for me  
I tried to say no but I couldn't fight that  
she was looking lovely_

Austin came up with the lyrics, with me occasionally suggesting better was of phrasing them. I had the tune figured all out, though. When we had the first verse, I automatically thought that he was singing about me. Then the second verse came along, and I was like _huh_? I mean, seriously, listen to this:

_She kinda reminds me  
of a girl I know.  
This pretty young thing that I got  
waiting for me back at home_

But when I mentioned my confusion, he simply laughed and stated that 'it's _just_ a song, Ally'. So now, I'm okay with that.

"Okay, how about, 'She's got my engines started, this happens every time," I suggested. We needed to think of a great chorus. Austin smiled and sang the two lines in the tune I taught him. Then, to my surprise, he added his own lyrics.

"I see a pretty girl, and I wanna make her mine," he sang. I gasped and wrote them down, circling the word 'mine'.

"When we record this, I want this word to be exaggerated in a way," I said, ideas flowing freely now. Austin nodded.

"Hey, can we include outer space in this song?"

"Don't you think that's a little off topic? I mean, we're talking about girls here."

"Yeah. Girls are out of this world!" he exclaimed, making me roll my eyes. Austin wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "But you're the only alien of my eye, Miss Dawson."

"That is cheesy and weird," I said with a laugh.

"Please? It could go something like, 'then send my rocket to the sky, I want in. But should I go for it?'" he paused, thinking.

"Houston, I think we got a problem," I joked, tapping at his head, "No, Austin."

"But that's perfect! Houston, I think we got a problem. Girls, girls, girls! I just can't say no."

"Never see them coming I just watch them go," I added, grinning widely as I jotted the lyrics down.

"This song is going to be awesome!" he exclaimed, making me grin.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! DINNER'S READY!" Logan screeched from somewhere in the house. Austin rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching. I stood up and made my way out of our bedroom with Austin in tow.

In the kitchen, Logan sat at the table, impatiently drumming on the table as her father tried to stop Liam and Matt from fighting – as usual. Mrs. Sloane was just taking off her apron when we came in.

"Where's Rory?" I asked, Logan as I took a seat next to her. I tried to ignore the icy stare that come from her mother.

"Out," she simply stated, "But he said he'd be back soon, so I don't know where he could have gone." I nodded. Beside me, Austin took my free hand and absent-mindedly drew patterns in the palm as he talked to Carlos. It seemed like Liam and Matt had cooled down long enough to take a seat.

"Hey! How come he gets the blue one?" Liam asked, motioning to the blue plastic cup that had some superhero printed on it.

"Because it's my turn!" Matt argued back, holding the cup away.

"But it's _my _turn!" Liam wailed.

"No, Liam, you had it yesterday. Today its Matt's turn," Mrs. Sloane sighed as she took a seat across from me.

"See? You're not the only one who gets a turn," Matt said triumphantly. Liam scowled, "So unfair."

"It's just a cup," Logan sighed, "Honestly! Can we just get to the eating part? I'm starving."

"Okay, okay. Whose turn is it to say grace?" Carlos asked.

"My turn!" Matt said, closing his eyes. "Dear God, thank you for the-"

"No, it's _my _turn!" Liam interrupted before closing _his_ eyes. "Dear God, I pray that..."

"FOR THE FOOD THAT WE'RE ABOUT TO RECIEVE!" Matt said, louder than his brother.

"YOU MAY BLESS THE HANDS THAT HAVE..."

"WE ARE GREATFUL. IN JESUS' NAME..."

"PREPARED THIS FOOD! IN JESUS' MIGHTLY NAME..."

"**AMEN**!" the boys yelled simultaneously, before opening their eyes and glaring at each other.

"Nice to see that they're extremely religious," Austin sarcastically drawled.

"Boys, that is not the way to behave when praying to God," Mrs. Sloane scolded.

"But mom, it was my turn!" Liam shouted.

"But I just wanted to do it tonight," Matt muttered, looking down.

"You're such a baby!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Please can we just eat?!" Logan said, slamming her fork onto the table. Austin and I exchanged glances. What a family... A week and we still weren't used to them, I thought with a giggle.

The doorbell rang, and I stood up to go and get it. Ignoring the fact that I could still hear the family bickering, I forced a smile and opened the door, only to be greeted by Rory carrying a box. He grinned and let himself in. Confused, I closed the door after him and followed him.

"What's with the box?" I asked. He smiled at me, "dessert."

"But your mom already made brownies..."

He snorted, "She can't bake brownies without burning the house down. She probably bought them. And anyway, this is better," he said, walking into the kitchen where his family sat. Austin had his head in his hands, and Logan scowling at her younger brothers, impatiently stabbing the mahogany table with a fork. Mrs. Sloane was still preaching to her youngest sons about respecting God when praying and Carlos was nodding along and going 'uh huh' and 'very true' and all that. However, this all stopped when Matt and Liam noticed Rory setting the box onto the counter.

"Rory!" Matt exclaimed, "You got it! You got it! You got..."

"Got what?" Mrs. Sloane asked, eyeing the white bakery box with suspicion. Carlos just sighed, "Let's just start eating."

"Finally!" Logan exclaimed, loading her plate with food. Mrs. Sloane sighed and rubbed her temples as she watched her daughter gorge herself with food. "Really, dear, you shouldn't eat like that. Women eat respectably. And sit up."As she was saying this, Rory and I took our respective seats and soon we started eating.

"Mom, you need to stop criticizing me on everything I do."

"I will when you learn to act like a proper woman," she retorted, "Sometimes I forget that you're not a boy with the way you act." Logan scowled but ate slower. After this exchange, the air tensed for a bit until Liam tried some hot sauce. Let's just say, he broke two glasses in the process of trying to get water. What he doesn't know is, water doesn't help. As soon as everyone was done, I started collecting everyone's dishes and pilled them into the sink, out of habit. No one seemed to mind that I was doing the dishes and they all piled into the living room to watch something. I hummed the tune of the new song as did the dishes. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around and saw Mrs. Sloane standing there with her hands on her hips.

Most of the time Mrs. Sloane always looked like she'd just walked out of a glossy magazine, what with her fancy clothes and her hair always done elaborately. But today, I noticed for the first time, she was wearing not a suit but some dark blue jeans and a plain green tunic top. Yet still in these somewhat casual clothes, she still looked like a super scary CEO of whatever.

"Um..." I stopped, not really knowing what to say or do. I wonder how I've offended her now...

"That's my job," she said, walking up to me. Her tone wasn't cold, but it wasn't friendly either. I blushed, "I-I'm sorry?"

"Go ahead," she said, glancing at me, "I'll finish up."

I nodded slowly, "O-kay..."

Then, she chuckled. It was strange; it didn't really have any traces of humour in it. This woman is scary. But... I think she's trying to be... nice. Huh. How about that? Of course she would, I'm leaving the following morning.

I walked into the living room, still in a daze. I took my seat next to Austin and he automatically wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled into his chest and sighed. Everyone seemed to be transfixed on, surprise, surprise, a football game. I rolled my eyes and toyed with the hem of Austin's shirt.

"What's bothering you?" Austin asked quietly, now looking down at me.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered back. Austin nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Who wants cake?" Liam asked suddenly. Logan immediately responded, "ME!"

"Shh!" Austin, Matt, Carlos and Rory hissed, eyes transfixed on the TV.

Liam ignored them and ran to the kitchen, "Mom! Can we eat the cake now?!" he loudly asked. The game ended, and almost everyone in the room was happy because their team won. I don't even know who is playing and who isn't. At least they're happy. Rory got up to go help his little brother, and he came back in holding a massive cake. He placed it on the table and lit a match, lighting it on fire. I gasped as the cake burst into flames, spelling out something on the chocolate covered surface.

"Austin, Ally and Sis, we'll miss you!" I read aloud just as the flames extinguished, "Aw, guys!" That was phenomenal, I thought with a wide grin. I wonder what made it burn.

"Whoa, what made it burn?" Austin asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Alcohol, probably," Logan said. I stood up and hugged Rory hard. He was totally one of my favourites out of the family. Austin, Logan and her brothers joined in the hug. And then Carlos joined as well, pulling his wife by the side. I'm not sure if she hugged anyone back, but I do know that I felt her small hand patting my shoulder. That's when I decided that we had hugged for long enough.

"So let's see if it tastes just as good as it looks," Logan said, grabbing a plate.

* * *

The airport was bustling as usual, even though it was still very early in the morning. The sun hadn't really begun to rise yet, and I was freezing. I was wearing one of Austin's hoodies but he was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a simple black shirt with no sleeves and some ripped jeans. He looked so good I just wanted to tackle him to the ground. I'm a little surprised he wasn't feeling a little cold. The airport was always cold. We were in the waiting area that was situated right next to the gate for our plane. This time, Alfie stayed right by our side. We were about to enter the gate for our plane, after already having said goodbye to the Sloanes, when Logan's phone started ringing.

"You know you're going to have to turn that off when we're in the plane, right?" Austin said without looking up from his magazine. He wasn't really reading it, I could tell, because it was about gardening at home.

"_You know you're going to_... of course I do," she snapped. She didn't make any effort to answer it, though.

"Are ya gonna get that?" Austin asked, flipping a page. I scoffed beside him and grabbed the magazine, replacing it with a sports magazine. He smirked at me and started t read.

"It's Dallas," she said, "I'm going to take this," she walked away, now talking on the phone. I sighed and turned to Austin, who was reading with his face covered. I pulled it down to his lap, but he put it back up.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"'Cause this is really interesting," he said.

"I didn't know you could read upside down," I said, with a laugh. He put down the magazine to look at me disdainfully, which only made me laugh harder. Suddenly he swore and hid behind the mag again. I abruptly stopped laughing.

"Really? There are no paparazzi for you," I teased, nudging his shoulder.

"That's not it," he said in a hushed tone. I looked around.

"What?"

"Over there by the pillar near us," he whispered. I craned my neck over the bustling crowd to see a beautiful blonde girl leaning against it with her phone in her hand. She was texting, oblivious to her surroundings.

"You mean the blonde girl?" I asked, feeling suddenly jealous. I know I don't like this girl somehow.

"Yeah. She's one of my exes. And I might have ended it the wrong way."

"So why do you care?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, no need to be jealous," he said, putting down the magazine to put an arm around my shoulders.

"So you're hiding because you acted like a jerk to her? What is she gonna do to you?"

"She happens to be a black belt in karate and judo. And I might have stood her up on our one month anniversary-"

"Austin!" I interrupted, angry. He'd better have a good reason. I can only imagine how upset she was.

"I forgot! Sue me!" he said in defence.

"Did you at least apologise?"

"Err, I wrote her a note the next day-"

"And?"

"I sent Ross to give it to her. I told her I was breaking up with her."

"Austin Moon!" I shouted, just as Logan returned from her phone call.

"Austin Moon?" the blonde girl asked, looking in our direction. I guess I must have been too loud. Whatever, my ass of a boyfriend deserved it.

"Ah crap," he muttered, taking off his sunglasses. The girl growled and grabbed her hand luggage, anger vibrating from her body.

"Uh, what's going on?" Logan asked, confused. No one answered her, because the blonde girl slapped Austin hard against the face. Logan's jaw dropped. She pulled the angry girl back, "hey! Lay off!" she snapped.

"How could you leave me sitting at that restaurant by myself for five hours?" she demanded, "Do you know how embarrassed I was? And then you dump me in a note sent by your _little brother_?!"

"What?" Logan exclaimed, "Beat him up, girl," she said, letting go of the girl.

"And you didn't even get my name right you jackass!" she screamed.

"I-It was a huge misunderstanding," Austin stammered, trying to save himself.

"Which part was, huh? The standing me up part or the dumping me in two sentences part?!" she asked, turning red and bringing her hand up to slap him again. I shook my head. How do you mess up your girlfriend's name up if you've been together for a month? I remember the old Austin all too well. It actually surprises me that I, of all people, could change him in a summer alone.

Austin gently held her wrist just as it was going to come in contact with his already red cheek, "It's been three years! Move on from it!" he snapped.

"It's not that easy to have your heart ripped out by someone you love," she retorted, tearing up. Austin stopped and looked at me before looking back at the girl. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Alexis, I'm sorry. I know I acted like an ass and I'm sorry." He actually was being sincere. The girl did not expect this and stopped for a few seconds. The people who were here watching us were silent, waiting for something to happen.

"Kick his ass!" a random old lady shouted.

"Hey!" Austin exclaimed, "This is our argumeh... ah!" While he was defending himself, the girl made use of her judo skills and knocked him off of his feet.

"Okay that was not necessary," I said, helping Austin up. Logan snickered, "you got beaten by a girl." Austin brushed himself off, "I don't hit girls." The girl huffed, threw him one last haughty glance before walking off. The crowd dispersed. Austin took a deep breath and sent me a small smile, "glad that's over." I ignored him and walked to the gate, which had finally opened.

"So what did Dallas want?" I asked Logan. She shrugged, "I don't wanna talk about it. I just can't wait to go back to school," she said with a groan as she handed the woman her ticket and passport.

"Me too," Austin and I said at the same time. It was hard to pretend that the scene that had just happened didn't happen. Canada was just a piece of work – for all of us. As we passed through, we all couldn't help but release a breath simultaneously. We're finally going home.

* * *

As soon as we stepped out of the airport in Miami, I removed Austin's hoodie and handed it to him. Dez, Tasha and Ross had come to pick us up and here helping us put all our belongings into the car.

"So how was your Spring Break?" Tasha asked brightly.

"Awful."

"Horrific."

"My cheek still hurts."

* * *

**So they're back home at last! Next chapter I'm bringing back everyone else and things will be business as usual... NOT! There will be more drama mwahahahahahahahah! **

**What did you guys think of Austin's ex? Don't worry; she was just a onetime thing. Did you hate this chapter? Or did you like it? Please tell me! If I get over six reviews, I'll update by next Wednesday. Cross my heart. Please, please review! No more random drama, if you guys say so.**

**Sammie ;)**


End file.
